Semana
by Cross zone
Summary: Los días siguen y la vida transcurre, una semana dentro de la vida de Judy Hopps, con su ahora recién establecida relación con su Zorro Favorito. Por qué con varios de su sueños cumplidos, nada podía salir mal… ¿verdad?
1. Prólogo:Fin e inicio de semana

Hola comunidad de fanfiction y Zootopia!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia, espero sea de su agrado, soy nuevo aquí, así que si notan algo que les guste o disguste háganmelo saber, para poder entregar a futuro historias de calidad, para su mayor disfrute y deleite.

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Domingo 11:55 a.m

Ahí se encontraba Judy recostada en su cama, mirando el techo de su pequeño departamento, meditando, como todo buen mamífero que mejor momento para meditar sobre su vida sus logros, su existencia, el origen de su mundo y del universo… Quizás estaba divagando de más. Había pasado una larga semana agobiante, extenuante, cansada, pero sobre todo, muy muy muuuuuy satisfactoria y placentera.

Un tenue ronroneo la saco de su pensamiento, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha buscando el origen del sonido, tras comprobarlo, volvió a fijar su vista al techo.

Hay ocasiones que simplemente los días pasan, y pasan, y las semanas se repetían y se repetían, otra clase de animal, entraría en una crisis, buscaría hacer algo tonto, o se volvería loco… cualquier cosa con tal de romper esa monotonía.

Pero para ella ese no era el caso.

-Hace algo de frio- susurro para sí misma, frotando sus esponjosas patas una con la otra buscando algo de calor, hasta sentir como algo esponjoso y cálido las cubría, con mirada curiosa volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, no, nada había cambiado seguía igual.

Regresando su mirada al techo, estando ella ahora más cálida se permitió divagar un momento más antes de dormir.

En que se quedó, ah sí, ella no sentía que su vida era monótona, quizás una de las ventajas de ser oficial de policía, sin embargo los veteranos ya se notaban cansados, incluso bogo, tenía días en los que se le notaba fatigado.

Quizás el hecho de que sea su sueño ayudaba, sin embargo mentiría y se iría al infierno de los conejos, si no decía que todo se volvía interesante, gracias a un zorro, su zorro…

Sentía sus mejillas arder, a pesar del frio, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo hacia la derecha en busca de calor.

Nick lo era todo para ella, incluso llegando a sentirlo tan importante como sus propios padres en su vida.

Haciéndole descubrir demonios en ella, que no creía que poseía.

Al fin lo admitía, ¡Sí! Tenía baja autoestima, una muy baja autoestima… ser valiente e intentar comprobar algo, no significa necesariamente quererte a ti mismo, si no que refuerza el hecho de querer que la gente te note y te distinga.

Y como todo buen oficial tenía pruebas de ello:

La primera, cuando bogo no le creyó que se habían topado con una animal salvaje y le exigió su placa, no peleo solo lo acepto con tristeza.

La segunda, en su conferencia de prensa, al fin la notaban, lo cual la hacía sentir importante, entre la emoción y los nervios del momento termino hablando demás sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, creyendo que esa era la verdad, su verdad, abriendo una vieja herida del único animal, que conocía, que la había defendido y apoyado, demostrando además de que le temía y no confiaba en él, dándose cuenta que sus valores de igualdad eran vacíos e hipócritas, siendo ella tan prejuiciosa y racista, como los mamíferos que la discriminaban y se burlaban de ella.

La tercera vez: abriendo una grieta en una ciudad tan sensible como Zootopia, rompiéndola aún más. Le habían dicho que la ciudad ya estaba fracturada mucho antes que ella llegara, eso no mejoro su estado de ánimo, dándose por vencida, entregando su placa y regresando con sus padres con su algodonado rabito entre las patas, sumiéndose aún más en su depresión, plantando zanahorias aburridas.

Qué curioso era el destino.

Como volvió al juego fue simplemente un golpe de suerte, pero para encarar al que fue su primer y real amigo, necesitaba de algo más que suerte. Con miedo en el corazón, y lágrimas en los ojos, decidió aceptar sus errores y hacerse responsable de ellos, temiendo pero aceptando su odio, dándose cuenta que en su situación ella no lo perdonaría, y confesando como realmente se había sentido toda su vida

-Soy solamente una torpe coneja- susurro recordando esas palabras. Pero de la forma que solo él sabía hacer, terminó por perdonarla y aceptarla en su vida de nuevo.

Como esas ocasiones hubo muchas más, siempre que caía o se deprimía, siempre estaba Nick para apoyarla y levantarle el ánimo, dándose cuenta que ella valía mucha más de lo que su pequeña y frágil apariencia dejaba a la vista.

Ese torpe zorro hacia sus días y semanas interesantes, sin darse cuenta, término volviéndose dependiente de él, y simplemente ocurrió… Se enamoró.

No supo cuándo, pero si sabía cómo, sus palabras de apoyo, sus coquetos juegos de palabras, halagos, carisma, elocuencia, cariño y gran corazón que poseía termino por hacerla caer a sus patas.

Pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad Nick era un zorro, uno muy apuesto dicho sea de paso, y ella una coneja, creía completamente que Nick no la encontraría atractiva físicamente.

Ella había visto a varias zorras en su patrullaje, y todas eran… ¡Absolutamente hermosas!

Desde las árticas con su vello y elegante pelaje blanco, las de fuego con despampanantes figuras y portes que robaban el aliento, o las del continente central con esos bellos ojos amarillos rasgados, su esbelta figura, y su bello pelaje gris oscuro, con toques negros y marrones.

Hacían girar la mirada de cualquier macho, de cualquier especie, que pasara a su lado, por suerte, para ella, en esos patrullajes, Nick siempre terminaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto… Que el hiciera eso le rompería el corazón, pero no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle.

Ella no creía tener nada nada que se comparara: bajita, de caderas anchas, busto pequeño, un pelaje gris nada uniforme con ligeras líneas negras en la nuca, y blanqueado en las patas, el hocico y el cuello. En sus malos tiempos, Guideon le había dicho que parecía barba.

Más allá de sus curiosos ojos, no creia encontraba atractivo que pudiera interesarle a Nick.

En uno de sus patrullajes nocturnos, paradójicamente en esos Nick no solía dormirse, le pregunto si creía que era atractiva.

-Bromeas verdad zanahorias, ¡claro que no eres atractiva! – Judy sintió eso como una bofetada – ¡Eres las coneja más hermosa, linda, tierna y adorable!, que existe dentro o fuera de Zootopia-.

La coneja se sintió en las nubes pero no pudo evitar una mirada de reproche al zorro.

\- Nick que habíamos hablado-

\- Si, ya se, nada de linda, ni tierna, ni adorable… Pero si eres hermosa- contesto el zorro con una mirada coqueta

Judy sentía que sus orejas estaban a punto de arder en llamas así que solo freno la patrulla haciendo chocar al zorro con el tablero, para que no notara su sonrojo.

Después de ese día Nick empezó a actuar más distante, mas reservado, más serio.

Como siempre su mente maquino lo peor, pensando que quizás se había cansado de ella y la abandonaría, que ya no disfrutaba de ser policía y regresaría a su vida criminal, que había hecho alguna estupidez molestando a Mr. Big y ahora era buscado, cazado y corría peligro de muerte poniéndole precio a su cabeza y cola, ¡le arrancarían la piel y lo usarían como tapete en la oficina de la musaraña más peligrosa de Tundratown!... ¡o peor aún!...! Había encontrado novia¡…

Un día decidió encararlo juntando todo su valor, para su desgracia ese día le tocaban parquímetros, ya había pasado un año y era justo que se les asignaran a ellos para hacer descansar a los demás de tan tedioso trabajo.

Sorpresivamente ni Judy, ni Nick sé quejaron demostrando que se encontraban sumamente distraídos.

Ahora en la pequeña patrulla, Nick se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto jugando con sus dedos sumamente nerviosos, mientras tanto Judy se encontraba trayendo un par de cafés listos para iniciar su turno, y la hembra decidida a encararlo, pero lo que vino después… Ella no lo esperaba.

El zorro sintió la presencia de la coneja frente a él y antes que ella dijera algo el comenzó a hablar…

\- Zanahorias, Hoops… Judy… digo esto con miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga… tal vez mi única amiga…- mantenía la cabeza baja al igual que las orejas, sin encararla solamente viendo sus patas de esta.

\- Tú me ayudaste más de lo que jamás alguien hubiera hecho por mí, salvaste mi vida en dos ocasiones, pero también me salvaste de mí mismo… en lo que me convertía, me hiciste ver que puedo ser mucho más de los que la gente piensa de mi… Te debo mi vida a varios niveles. Luego de volverme tu compañero me sentía inmensamente feliz… aun así sentía que algo me faltaba que necesitaba algo para sentirme completo- dijo Nick con un pequeño tic en la oreja izquierda mostrando ansiedad y nerviosismo.

-Me fue difícil aceptarlo, me lo estuve negando porque sabía que no era justo para ti, esto no es natural, tu mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, y no un viejo y torpe zorro ex criminal, me lo repetía una y otra vez tratando de sacarlo de mí, pero no pude, y ya no puedo seguir callando, siento lo que siento y no podre esconderlo nunca más… Judy yo…- levando la mirada encarándola finalmente.

-Estoy enamorado de ti…-

Los vasos de café cayeron al suelo pero sus dedos aún tenían la forma como si los siguiera sosteniendo, completamente en shock, mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos de su compañero.

\- ¿Que acabas de decir?-

-Que estoy enamorado de ti-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Que estoy enamorado de ti-

\- ¿ahh?-

\- Que estoy… Zanahorias con esas orejas dudo que no me hayas escuchado- el macho tenía una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que Judy no reaccionaba, ni le daba respuesta.

La coneja se encontraba paralizada no sabía que hacer o decir, así que hizo lo que su impulsiva mente le demando.

-Sabes… finge que nunca te dije nada, no quiero perder…- Nick no termino de hablar ya que la coneja salto con todas sus fuerza abrazándolo, besándolo y básicamente tacleándolo, debido al impulso, el zorro se sostuvo por los costados del carrito, pero la fuerza fue tanta que la pequeña patrulla terminó por volcarse.

Al final de su turno y de su peculiar forma de decir que sí. Judy llevo, prácticamente, a rastras a Nick hasta su departamento, donde se entregaron el uno al otro y de nuevo Nick la hacía sentir la coneja más hermosa y feliz del mundo.

Pese a todo, ella era una chica ruda e incluso dominante, que nunca, o casi nunca se dejaba intimidar, pero descubrió que con Nick llegaba a ser sumamente sumisa… y eso le gustaba.

Pero nunca lo diría en su cara o él nunca la dejaría vivir en paz.

-las tres de la mañana – dijo la coneja viendo su reloj todo eso había ocurrido hace apenas una par de días, ya era prácticamente lunes y casi hora de trabajar, termino perdiéndose en sus pensamiento.

Se acurrucó en el pecho de su peludo amante, mientras este seguía roncando en un suave ronroneo.

Frotando su mejilla contra el suave pelaje del pecho de este, intentando dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

Quizás estaban avanzando muy rápido, pero no le importaba, era feliz y por el rostro de Nick, el también.

Ahora no podía imaginar sus días, semanas, meses ni años sin él.

Su futuro era incierto, pero ¿que en la vida no lo era?, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro podrían sobrellevar cualquier cosa.

Notas finales:

La historia será corta entre seis y siete capítulos

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

-Pensamiento final… ¿Sabían qué? los zorros al igual que las palomas practican la monogamia.


	2. Lunes

¡VALLA! Tres Favoritos, seis Followers y dos Rewiews para un solo capitulo.

Como escritor novato y primerizo me siento sumamente alagado.

Bueno para: Empty by you pain y Darkkness666 así como todos los demás.

Aquí tienen su capitulo

Pequeño dato: leí en un par de lugares que por definición las extremidades que poseen dedos y pulgares oponibles se llaman manos como: simios, lémures entre otros. Las tortugas ninja solo tienen tres dedos pero por definición son manos. Así que básicamente los animales de Zootopia poseen manos, al menos los que poseen pulgares. Por el contrario su parte posterior se llaman patas, por el simple hecho de ser animales. Curioso ¿no?

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Lunes

Oh grandioso lunes odiado por muchos, amado por pocos.

Judith Lavernet Hopps una joven coneja policía de gran carácter y origen algo humilde entraba en esta última categoría. Cada inicio de semana era siempre igual, levantarse a las cinco treinta de la mañana, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre energética, siempre dispuesta a ir a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, lista para hacer un mundo mejor.

Siempre y cuando no fuera su turno de repartir multas.

Alisando su gris pelaje lo mejor que podía, cepillando sus peculiares dientes intentando sacarles una capa más de blancura, y ¿por qué no? esponjando su pequeño rabo de algodón intentando hacerlo más atractivo para cierto vulpino, que en su momento intento llamar su atención.

Y eso fue apenas el lunes pasado.

Ahora que una de sus más anheladas fantasías se había cumplido, no podía concebir una mejor forma de comenzar su semana a lado de su compañero te trabajo, ahora y con un poco de suerte, compañero de vida.

Porque a estas alturas de su vida nada podía salir mal.

¿Verdad?

…

Judy abrió los ojos, con el paso de los años no necesitaba de su despertador, pero siendo tan precavida como solo ella solía ser, no faltaba noche que no lo programara. Sobre todo hoy que tenían que llegar más temprano.

Ahora viendo la hora 5:05 a.m se asombró de que este no sonora, pero su asombro mayor era despertar sintiéndose ligeramente más fría.

Nick no estaba a su lado.

-¿se habrá ido sin mí?- se preguntó la coneja bastante extraña, incluso si Nick hubiera apagado el despertador al sonar ella lo hubiera escuchado, la única conclusión lógica es que alguien lo desactivara antes de llegar la hora, a sus grandes orejas ningún sonido se le escapaba.

Como justo ahora.

Escucho unos tenues susurros detrás de la puerta del baño, usando las almohadillas de sus esponjosas patas para no hacer ruido al caminar, llego a la puerta de madera, pegando en ella su larga oreja para escuchar mejor.

- _No había aparecido en años, ¿están completamente seguros que es él?-_ Era sin duda Nick, pero su timbre de voz era extremadamente serio, incluso parecía… ¿molesto?

- _Claro que no dudo de su palabra señor, solamente esperaba que se hubiera largado de la ciudad, del país o incluso del continente._ \- con cada palabra un pequeño gruñido salía de sus labios, y esto solamente confundía más a la coneja.

- _Se lo que hizo… lo que nos hizo… se lo pido déjeme encontrarlo, solo un día es lo único que pido_ \- oír a Nick prácticamente suplicar era inaudito.

Judy en cualquier otra circunstancia si se concentraba podría oír incluso la voz de quien fuera que estuviera en la otra línea, pero ahora al tener la puerta de por medio le era imposible.

- _Se lo que quiere hacer, esto para mí ya es personal… pero no podemos, Judy no lo querría así… y nunca me lo perdonaría…_ \- ahora la coneja estaba desconcertada ¿qué es lo que según él nunca le perdonaría?…

 _-Convenceré al jefe de darnos el caso solo necesito su información y solo este día, si no lo logramos detener será todo suyo, lo prometo-_ hubo un breve silencia y solo podía escuchar a Nick afirmando, suponiendo que recibía dicha información.

\- _Se lo agradezco enormemente, y… que por favor Judy nunca se entere de esto… Muchas Gracias Mr Big Señor_ \- finalmente colgó, después de un largo suspiro se escuchó como se giraba la perilla.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo energéticamente la coneja fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, casi matando al zorro de un susto.

-Za..Zanahorias buenos días valla que haces despierta tan temprano- Nick trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo pero claramente no podía.

-Hoy es lunes tontito y nos pidieron llegar más temprano, tardaste bastante en el baño-

-bueno recibí una llamada de Mr. Big, un viejo amigo está en la ciudad- nada sería sospechoso de no ser porque el zorro miraba su celular con ligero ceño fruncido y lo apretaba como intentando romperlo con las garras hacia afuera- un muy, muy, muy viejo amigo…- dijo entre dientes.

Judy conocía a su compañero y si algo lo lograba sacar de su máscara de zorro coqueto, despreocupado y cínico, era algo o muy bueno, o muy malo.

-Bueno, que bien que tu amiguito este en la ciudad Nick, pero se nos hace tarde, y supongo que ya te duchaste, así que ¡fuera!- tomándolo del brazo lo saco del baño, entrando ella y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, recostándose tras la puerta meditando unos segundos.

Nick tal vez no le había mentido por lo que le había dicho, pero estaba segura que no era toda la verdad. Quizás solo necesitaba tiempo, un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

 _-¡Zanahorias, dame oportunidad de entrar!-_ Entre todo su letargo Nick había olvidado ducharse, y pese a lo que se pudiera creer de los zorros, este zorro era muy limpio.

-¡NO, perdiste tu oportunidad, además ya vamos muy retrasados!- contesto Judy con seriedad desde el otro lado de la puerta, quitando su piyama.

 _-¡Al menos déjame ducharme contigo!-_ dijo Nick más preocupado por su higiene personal, que por intentar llegar a tercera base, de nuevo, dentro del baño.

-¡Dije que, no!- replico Judy con seriedad ya prácticamente desnuda.

 _-Por favor…-_

-No-

 _-Por favor…-_

-No-

 _-Por favor…-_

-No-

 _-Por favor…-_

-No-

 _-Por favor-_

-…-

-…-

-Está bien entra- y la puerta se abrió.

…

Luego de una sumamente amena ducha doble, con sus debidos roces incluidos, se encontraban rumbo a la ZPD, y como prácticamente era costumbre, Judy conducía.

Nick se encontraba sumamente callado recargado en la ventanilla, sumido en sus pensamientos, cosa que la coneja noto al instante.

Era costumbre iniciar la mañana con un Nick aun adormilado o intentando decir algún chiste barato y sin gracia, que al final resultaba divertido simplemente por el carisma que él ponía.

Este Nick callado y serio no le gustaba para nada, preguntándose si ese "amigo" tendría que ver en esto.

Pese a todo Nick no había olvidado sus modales hacia Judy. Al llegar a la estación bajando el de primero de la patrulla, para abrir la puerta de Judy ofreciéndole su pata para ayudarla a bajar, cosa curiosa ya que ella era la conductora.

Ahora en la sala de asignación de misiones pese al enorme bullicio del que era habitual, Nick seguía callado en su silla al lado de Judy, esto ya le estaba empezando a preocupar.

Bogo los había solicitado que se presentaran más temprano ese día y se reportaran recién llegaran a la estación al parecer algo grande pasaba.

Después de la llegada de bogo e imponer orden dio la misión que solamente marcaría el inicio de un largo día.

-Hoy haremos algo diferente, recibimos información anónima, de un miembro de la mafia sumamente peligroso- dijo el enorme bújalo abriendo una carpeta.

-Responde al nombre de Silver- Nick clavo las garras en la mesa de madera al oír el nombre, cosa que nadie noto a excepción de Judy - De procedencia polar, pelaje blanco y ojos azules, se le considera en extremo peligroso, tanto física, mental y económicamente hablando- Judy podía ver como el rostro de Nick no cambiaba de su expresión seria, pero su pelaje se erizaba y sus garras se clavaban más en la madera mientras bogo continuaba hablando.

-Hábil peleador, solo necesita observarte un instante para descubrir tu debilidad tanto física como emocional, controla el noventa por ciento de todos los productos estupefacientes que entran y salen de Zootopia, proveer armas a mafias dentro y fuera de la ciudad, además de atribuirle cerca de un millar de muertes entre él y sus hombres. De estos se saben que son pocos ya que los que considera inútiles se deshace de ellos personal mente, de modo que los que continúan bajo su mando son casi o tan peligroso como él.-

Todos oían asombrados cada palabra de su jefe.

-Para esta operación se solicitó la colaboración del Viento del norte- en ese instante Osorio lo interrumpió.

-Pero jefe esa organización se encuentra al otro lado del mundo-

-Lo sé, y ahora se encuentran vigilando a uno de los criminales más peligroso de Zootopia, en una fábrica abandonada en Tundratown esperando a nuestra llegada para que el maldito no escape, ahora ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAN!- grito bogo haciendo callar las dudas de los demás.

-Ahora Francine, Trompaes, Rinowitz, y McCuerdo estarán hasta atrás conmigo, Osorio, Higgins, Gruñes, custodiaran las entradas verificando que nadie salga; colmillan, Delgato y Lobato equipo de apoyo, duerman a cualquiera que vean dentro del lugar, encabezando la redada Hopps y Wild, ustedes deberán entrar y encontrar a Silver, sédenlo y eviten cualquier confrontación- Bogo saco una fotografía del tamaño de la carpeta.

-Jefe Bogo ¿porque Nick y yo estamos a la cabeza?- pregunto Judy alzando la pata.

-Porque son los más sigilosos, su tamaño los hace pasar desapercibidos, ambos son hábiles corredores y peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo; los demás solo estamos de refuerzo para asegurarse que nadie escape, además Silver…- dijo bogo poniendo la fotografía del buscado en el mapa de Zootopia- Es un Zorro.

…

-…-Todos estaban impactados por tal confesión, al ver a tan fiero criminal ser un zorro ártico con gran parte del rostro lleno de zarpazos. Todo menos un canino de pelaje naranja.

-Que, ¿quieren un beso y un abrazo de la buena suerte?, ¡SALGAN! ¡AHORA!- Grito el búfalo dispersando a todos ahí.

El resto de las instrucciones se les dio a través de la radio de la patrulla: debían traerlo vivo para interrogar, nadie debía enfrentarse a él directamente, las instrucciones eran sedarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

Judy se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto sosteniéndose de su cinturón de seguridad, Nick conducía, al parecer tenía bastante prisa, encendiendo la sirena saltándose varios altos antes de apagarla en la entrada de tundratown.

Para no llamar la atención el equipo dejo los vehículos en una bodega a unas cuadras del lugar, siguiendo a pie llegando al lugar.

Ahora todos aglomerados y escondidos en un edificio aledaño, se encontraban frente a un lobo con una extraña armadura en el brazo y unos binoculares dando las instrucciones.

-Bien agentes mi nombre es Clasificado- todos vieron al lobo con una ceja levantada- Es enserio… hemos estado aquí desde la noche anterior, observando al zorro, se encuentra en el quinto piso, custodiado por una gran variedad de mamíferos- lanzando un pequeño disco al centro de ellos del cual se proyectó un holograma, mostrando el edificio completo y las distintas especies que acompañaban a Silver.

-Valla ustedes si tienen lindos juguetes-

-¡Silencio Wild!- callo Bogo al zorro.

-Como les decía, hubo una transacción de mercancía con nuestro informante, revelando que ellos partirán exactamente dentro de quince minutos, momento en que tendrán su guardia baja y nosotros entraremos, esto tiene que ser cronométricamente exacto, para evitar el mayor daño colateral posible, ¿alguna duda?- la única coneja del lugar volvió a levantar la mano.

-¿Porque estamos posicionados en este orden para esta operación?- a Judy aún no le convencía del todo la explicación de Bogo.

-Están posicionados del mas sigiloso al más pesado, en caso de que alguien escape la siguiente hilera lo detendrá, de fallar la siguiente los frenara, ¿alguno otra duda?, ¿NO?, ¡pues andando!- todos fueron a sus puestos.

Pese a la seguridad que irradiaba el Agente Clasificado, incluso el hecho de que Nick ahora se veía ligeramente más relajado pero aun igual de serio, Judy tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a suceder.

…

El lobo líder observaba con unos potentes binoculares, conectados a su peculiar brazo, desde una ventana a los guardias del techo y la entrada principal.

-vamos… vamos… -noto como ellos parecían reaccionar a un llamado desde sus auriculares relajando sus posturas y dándole la espalda a quien los acechaba- Y adormir…- la orden fue recibida por sus oficiales, viendo como dardos se clavaban en el cuello de todos los guardias antes de caer inconscientes- ES LA SEÑAL CORRAN, CORRAN, ¡CORRAN!- grito a través de su radio.

Nick y Judy saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el recinto, seguidos de la fila de apoyo, los cuales se resguardaron en la entrada.

Dentro del lugar Judy giraba sus sensibles orejas captando el sonido de varias voces pero no lograba descifrar cual era la de un zorro, recorriendo el lugar hasta que noto que el canino se detuvo de un instante para otro.

-Nick ¿Qué estás haciendo?- noto como el zorro no se movía, manteniendo los ojos cerrados erizando su pelaje, inhalando un par de veces lentamente, para luego abrir sus ojos de golpe.

-Te tengo…- fue el único susurro que dijo el vulpino antes de tomar la mano de la coneja y prácticamente arrastrarla piso arriba.

-Nick espera, a dond…- no termino la frase al notar la vibración de los pasos de un gran animal que se aproximaba.

Un enorme rinoceronte con el cuerno astillado se dirigía a recoger sus pertenencias para poder irse de ese basurero, doblando una esquina creyó escuchar algo, pero no había nadie en ese pasillo, tal vez debía dejar de consumir lo que su jefe vendía pensó reanudando su paso.

Sobre el en una viga de madera Nick se encontraba panza arriba con sus garras firmemente clavadas en ella, con Judy en su espalda, sujetándose fuertemente con sus brazos a su cuello, y con sus piernas a su cintura.

-Bien lo perdimos ahora solo nos queda, ¡Nick espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le dijo la coneja al oído en un fuerte susurro, al ver que inicio de nuevo su persecución, estando ella aun en su espalda, siguiendo la viga caminando a través del techo boca arriba como si de una araña se tratara.

-¡Nick detente, nos van a descubrir! ¡NICK!- seguía hablándole al oído, sin poder notar como el zorro tenía las pupilas rasgadas y la mirada completamente recta y perdida. Este depredador ya había encontrado a su "presa".

Luego de subir unos cuatro de pisos de esa forma la coneja se encontraba sumamente mareada.

Ya con los brazos algo cansados el zorro decidió bajar, girando y cayendo al piso con sus patas posteriores en un rápido movimiento, eso fue demasiado para la coneja, soltándose de él cayendo al piso de rodillas y poniendo ambas patas en su boca, intentando que su vaso de café y galletas de avena de hace un par de horas se quedaran en su estómago, lo cual logro después de un par de arcadas.

Volteando a ver a Nick que se encontraba con el hocico arrugado mostrando los colmillos, el pelaje de la cola erizado, las orejas abajo y con las garras desenfundadas. Observando una puerta frente al él.

Judy nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera, cuando fingió ser salvaje, sintiendo como algo muy dentro de ella empezaba a despertar.

El zorro al fin se decidió por girar la perilla abriendo la puerta lentamente, para encontrarse con otro mamífero de su misma especie pero de pelaje blanco, mirando a través de una vieja ventana, para luego desviar su azulada mirada hacia ellos y sonreír.

-Hola Nicky-

…

El sonido fue ensordecedor, la edificación tembló, los pocos vidrios que aún conservaba reventaron y una ola de calor invadió el frio lugar.

-¡NOS DESCUBRIERON!-¡HAY FUEGO EN LA ZONA SUR!- ¡DOS SALIERON POR LA VENTANA NORTE!- ¡McCUERNO CAYO, TIENE UN DARDO EN LA PIERNA!- ¡NOS RODEARON, SOLO POSEEN ARMAS TRANQUILIZANTES! -

Todas las voces se cruzaban a través del comunicar, luego de dos poderosas explosiones en las afueras del edificio, aun así los dos caninos frente a la coneja ni se inmutaron.

-Valla hueles eso, parece una parrillada ahí abajo ¿no?- el zorro ártico inhalo fuerte mente- mmmmhhh delicioso-

-Cuantos años han pasado, ¿18?, valla yo creí que la muerte era eterna- dijo el vulpino naranja.

Judy se encontraba sumamente confundida ¡¿QUE ZANAHORIAS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

-Valla es increíble cómo cambia a los animales el tiempo, el protegido de Mr. Big y Favorito de la anciana, ahora convertido en policía, debes sentirte muy orgulloso- comento con gran cinismo el plateado.

-Por cierto, te envía saludos-

-Aún conservo sus saludos anteriores- dijo pasando su pata por las cicatrices de su rostro por fin desviando a ver a una confundida coneja que sostenía su arma de dardos.

-tras de mi Judy…- dijo el naranja en un susurro, pero que la coneja no escucho al sentirse asechada por tan fiero depredador.

-Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí la "gran" Oficial Hopps la humilde granjera salida de la nada volviéndose: EL ORGULLO DE LA ZPD, LA HEROÍNA DE ZOOTOPIA Y MODELO A SEGUIR DE DEPREDADORES Y PRESAS – escupió cada una de esas palabras- de verdad te creíste alguna de esas cosas… pequeño bocadillo- ese extraño sentimiento dentro de ella continuaba creciendo.

-¡TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO!- Nick se para frente a Judy bloqueándola de la vista del ártico

-Siempre será mi problema contigo Wild-

-Qué triste y miserable vida debes tener para conservar tanto odio…todo por un cachorro- Nick por fin entro al juego psicológico

-¡15 MALDITOS AÑOS TRABAJANDO PARA ESA MISERABLE RATA! ¡TODO PARA QUE LLEGARA UN MALDITO CACHORRO HUERFANO DE OJOS BONITOS SALIDO DEL ESTIERCOL PARA QUITARMELO TODO!- dijo Silver alterado pero reponiendo la compostura rápidamente- pero fue divertido enseñarte todo lo que sabes de la manera más humillante posible, esos eran buenos tiempos-

-Si buenos tiempos, ver como la abuela te gritaba y menos preciaban tu trabajo, como Mr. Big te humillaba frente a sus demás empleados, si buenos tiempos-

-pudiste tenerlo todo cachorro no solo Zootopia ¡TODO EL MALDITO PAIS!, pero el cachorro no aguanto nuestro estilo de vida, y decidió salirse para, AQUÍ VIENE LA MEJOR PARTE, ¡VENDER PALETAS HELADAS! JAJAJAJAJA- rio con fuerza el vulpino blanco- ASI O MAS PATETICO, REMEDO DE ZORRO-

-buscaba una mejor vida- dijo Nick en un susurro flaqueando su voluntad

-Y valla que lo conseguiste- dijo con sarcasmo- Si esa rata hubiera apreciado mis servicios…-

-¡INTENTASTE MATAR A SU HIJA!- Revelo Nick, Judy intentaba moverse pero algo lo impedía.

\- Esa pequeña Rata, demasiado Corazón, nunca lograra llevar el trabajo de su padre-

-Y al enterarse junto con que les robaste parte de su fortuna te mando saludos con sus hombres- dijo Nick viendo sus cicatrices

-Pero lo mejor vino después cuando te dije que era el cumpleaños de la anciana. Llevabas un mes fuera de todo, no sabías nada de lo ocurrido, te di un paquete, te dije que lo dieras de tu parte, tuviste la ingenuidad de llevarlo, ¡EL DIA DE SU FUNERAL!, ¡UNA ALFOMBRA HECHA DE PELO DE ZORRILLO!, fue tan gracioso verlos desde las sombras cómo te cazaban y tu negándolo todo implorando el perdón de a esa vieja Rata-

-Estás enfermo-

-No más que ustedes-

Ambos abrieron a la par sus ojos.

-Los percibí desde que entraron al edificio, tu aroma en ella y el de ella en ti- rio entre dientes- ¿Enserio Nicky? ¿Una coneja? Cada vez que se algo de ti caes más bajo-

Hubo una tercera explosión en el piso inferior

El Zorro plateado los apunto con una brillante arma negra, los animales frente a él hicieron lo mismo con sus armas.

-Linda ¿no?, Yo mismo las fabrico y esta no es de dardos, los imbéciles de abajo no portan de estas, son solo carne de cañón- lanzo su arma a un costado de él, todo su pelaje se erizo y sus pupilas se rasgaron, desenfundando sus garras de patas superiores e inferiores- no necesito esto- su voz se escuchaba como un gruñido-

-Ni yo esto- dijo Nick lanzando su arma reventando la ampolleta con el líquido, su apariencia era igual al de su excompañero.

Sumidos en la ira y en la rabia, ya no razonaban, se fueron inclinando lentamente hasta posicionarse en cuatro patas moviéndose lentamente el uno hacia el otro de forma circular.

Judy no tenía tiempo para esto, solo iba a sedar al zorro ártico y acabar con todo esto, dio un paso al frente y todo su ser se paralizo.

Su cuerpo temblaba junto con su rosada nariz, sus patas se encontraban entumecidas junto con sus brazos, su corazón latía a mil por segundo inclusive sentía que comenzaría a llorar.

Al fin lo entendió.

TENÍA MIEDO.

El odio e ira que irradiaban ambos depredadores despertó su más primitivo instinto de supervivencia. Clamando por huir del lugar, cavar un agujero en la nieve y esconderse en él. Pero su Judy racional se negaba a abandonar a Nick con ese maniaco. Ambas partes en conflicto hicieron que su cuerpo se paralizara y no pueda reaccionar.

Los zorros solo se miraban mostrando los colmillos con las orejas bajas, mientras la coneja en su mente rogaba a sus dedos jalar el gatillo.

Una cuarta y última explosión en el edificio aledaño dio el visto bueno para que los zorros arremetieran una contra otro con las fauces abierta, al fin devolviendo a la coneja su movilidad.

Judy los apuntaba, sin embargo tenía las manos temblorosas. Esos dos no intercambiaban golpes ni patadas, eran zarpazos intentando sacarse los ojos o abrirle el abdomen al otro, mordidas que intentaban llegar al cuello de su oponente y arrancarle la carne de un jalón.

Giraban uno sobre otro intentando que su oponente dejara de respirar.

Aun en pánico jalo el gatillo, el disparo dio en un viejo sofá detrás de ellos.

No pudiendo creerlo intento cargar de nuevo su arma, pero había un problema.

¡NO TENÍA MUNICIONES!

Entre todo su ajetreo y distracción había olvidado cargar municiones, sumiéndose en la desesperación, pediría refuerzo, escuchando a través del comunicador que el paso estaba bloqueado por la explosión.

No podía hacer nada, y Nick parecía estar perdiendo, se movía más lento y el otro zorro se veía más fresco, sin contar que era más grande.

Hubo un pequeño brillo de luz en su frágil mente. Del último bolsillo saco un dardo con un líquido verde.

El tranquilizante para elefantes. Nunca lo había usado y este parecía buen momento.

Coloco el dardo y apunto, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de varias cosas: si fallaba podía darse por muerta junto con Nick, el sedante era tan fuerte que en un cuerpo pequeño como el de un zorro podría inducirlo a un coma, si le daba a Nick solamente le facilitaría las cosas a Silver para despedazarlo a placer.

Respiro hondo dejando de temblar, apuntando con total precisión y prediciendo el movimiento de ambos y disparo…

El dardo dio en el pecho del zorro ártico.

Pero reboto cayendo al suelo reventando la ampolleta, las garras de Nick hicieron contacto con el verde líquido haciéndolo perder el equilibro y resbalar, cosa que aprovecho su rival para tomar su cráneo azotándolo contra el suelo usando todo su cuerpo, hasta que el zorro naranja emitió el característico chillido de los caninos al lastimarse, haciendo que este dejara de moverse.

-No…- susurro la coneja no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

El zorro plateado se irguió observando a la coneja y dirigiéndose a ella. Tenía el pelaje blanco manchado con líneas de sangre, el ojos izquierdo cerrado con tres cortadas atravesándole, le enseñaba los colmillos llenos de sangre que caía por su hocicó, la pelea desgarro su camisa revelando que tenía un chaleco blindado.

Judy saco una pequeña daga de su bota, pese al pavor que la invadía al ver depredador aproximarse a ella, si iba a caer, al menos lo haría peleando. Nick así lo hubiera querido…

El zorro saco sus ensangrentadas garras negras, tan largas como su pequeña arma.

Saltaría hacia el para luchar, pero el zorro mirándola a los ojos comenzó a hablar, haciendo que la poco cordura y valor que le quedaba a la coneja se esfumara.

-En que maldito mundo vives… creyendo que una pequeña e insignificante presa puede ser policía…- dijo mirando a través de su alma y su miedo con su profundo ojo azul haciendo que Judy se paralizara. Volviendo a ser la pequeña y debil conejita de 9 años, pero esta vez no era Guideon Grey que estaba frente a ella, sino ese aterrador zorro psicópata.

\- Recuerda este momento… si alguna vez crees que serás capaz de ser algo más… ¡QUE UNA INUTIL Y ESTUPIDA CONEJITA GRANJERA!- levando la garra llena de sangre, listo para degollar de un solo movimiento a la coneja.

Judy instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pidiendo perdón a Nick por no haber sido de más ayuda… pero este nunca llego...

-Maldi..to… le… arran…care… esas… as..que…rosas…orej…-

Fue todo lo que escucho antes de oír un cuerpo caer, Judy abrió lentamente los ojos.

Silver había caído, y Nick se encontraba en el suelo tras de el con las garras bañadas en el sedante verde clavadas en la pierna de su rival.

-Zanahorias… te dije… tras de mi…- dijo entre suspiros el zorro naranja con su clásica sonrisa coqueta, esta vez llena de sangre y con ojo cerrado, antes de caer inconsciente sin sacar las garras de su oponente.

-¿Nick?... ¡NICK!- por fin salió de su letargo corriendo hacia su compañero poniendo su oreja en su pecho- resiste…- aun latía pero de una forma lenta, sentándose colocando la cabeza de el sobre sus piernas hasta ponerla de costado, abriendo su hocico para que la sangre fluyera hacia fuera evitando que se ahogara con ella.

-Aquí oficial Hopps necesito un equipo de emergencia el oficial Wild se encuentra gravemente herido-

-….-

-¡REPITO TENEMOS AL CRIMINAL! ¡PERO EL OFICIAL WILD SE ENCUENTRA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO!-

-…-

-…por favor… quien sea…-

-Aquí Clasificado-

-Aquí Bogo-

-el equipo de emergencia está en camino estamos despejando la ruta, vamos hacia ustedes Hopps- después de un largo silencio por fin hubo respuesta, ya podía oír sus pasos a través del pasillo.

-Tranquilo, torpe zorro… te pondrás bien…- dijo la coneja juntando su frente con la de él, mientras un par de lágrimas de frustración se escapaban de sus ojos-…te pondrás bien…- y la puerta se abrió…

…

-Bien capturamos a unos de los animales más peligrosos conocidos antes del mediodía, es un logro personal, ¿no crees?-

-Si con logro personal te refieres a cinco de mis mejores hombres heridos, diez de los tuyos y sobrevivir después de que nos cayera un edificio completo encima. Si fue un logro personal-

-Pudo terminar peor, créeme- finalizo el lobo con un collarín.

Había pasado cerca de sies horas desde que la redada finalmente acabara.

Bogo y Clasificado se encontraban en la oficina del primero, este con un par de vendas alrededor de cada brazo y el ultimo con un collarín con ambas brazos libres. Sin su llamativa armadura.

-Con que… campo de fuerza experimental ¿eh?-

-Da gracias que funciono lo suficiente para no quedar aplastados-

-Ese tipo de tecnología nos sería útil-

-Ofrecemos nuestra ayuda y servicios, pero nuestros "juguetes" no los compartimos-

El búfalo se levantó de su haciendo ofreciendo su pesuña en señal de gratitud cosa que el lobo acepto.

-Gracias por su cooperación -

\- Ni que lo digas, fue divertido-

…

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su cuerpo se sintió tan adolorido y lastimado, quizás la primera vez que le dijo a Finnick chiquitín. O quizás cuando ese viejo alce gruñón lo encontró durmiendo en su almacén, sacándolo de ahí a base de cuerno… no ninguno se comparaba a ahora.

Al fin abrió los ojos y su fino olfato lo capto: desinfectante, hule, flores y crema de mentol… SIP estaba en un hospital…

-¡Despertaste!- el sobresalto de Nick al escuchar la voz de su compañera lo saco de su letargo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Me extrañaste Zanahorias?- Nick esperaba cualquier cosa lágrimas, un abrazo o un beso al ver a su eufórica coneja.

Menos que empezara a golpearlo repetidas veces en el pecho con sus suaves patas…

-¡torpe! ¡Torpe! ¡TORPE ZORRO! ¡ME ASUSTASTE!-

-Oficial Hopps así no se trata a un agente herido- dijo Wild bastante divertido por la escena, hasta que la coneja le propino un fuerte derechazo en el brazo- OYE ZANAHORIAS ESE SI ME DOLIO- estaba a punto de hablar Nick, pero callo al ver a su compañera.

Judy se encontraba firmemente parada en el piso con las orejas caídas ya sin poder contener las lágrimas por el miedo y la frustración, que había sentido y carcomido durante todo el día.

-Yo… tenía miedo… te vi tirado sin moverte… y yo no podía hacer nada… trate… juro que trate de hacer algo pero me sentía tan pequeña y débil frete a ustedes…- comento la coneja entre suspiros

-Judy yo…- intento tomar su hombro pero la coneja dio un paso hacia atrás

-Y tu… sumido en tanta ira, rabia, instinto asesino… por un momento parecían salvajes, no razonaban solamente se querían despedazar uno al otro- Judy veía con sus grandes ojos con severidad al zorro- Quiero la verdad Nicholas y la quiero ¡YA!- dijo azotando su pata contra el suelo harta de sentir que ella era la única que no sabía nada.

-La verdad Zanahorias es que no siempre fui el apuesto y encantador zorro que conoces ahora- intento relajar el ambiente, pero al ver que Judy estaba a punto de tomar un bisturí de la mesita de noche, con una mirada nada agradable, decidió hablar enserio- La verdad Judy tuve que hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso después de que mis padres murieran. La abuela de , me encontró y me trato como un hijo, desgraciadamente dejo a ese otro zorro para que me enseñara todo lo que sabía sobre leer y juzgar a los animales, básicamente él fue mi mentor.

Judy escuchaba cada palabra, sentándose al borde de la cama junto a su zorro.

Nick continúo.

-Al parecer tenía celos de que la abuela básicamente me trataba como a otro nieto y Mr. Big me considerara un hijo, yo era mucho más inteligente que él, aprendiendo todas sus artimañas en un solo año, además de saber hablar con más astucia al momento de hacer un trato con los socios del jefe -

Nick tomo una bocanada de aire para poder continua.

-Luego de una serie de eventos sumamente desafortunados tuve que separarme de esa familia que me acepto, volviendo a estar solo. El cometió la estupidez de traicionarlo y robarle, lo último que supe de él es que se lanzó desde una cascada en el distrito forestal mientras era perseguido y su cuerpo jamás se encontró-

-y eso ¿es todo?-

-Bueno zanahorias esa es la versión resumida, si quieres la versión extendida tendrás que esperar otro capítulo- dijo Nick sonriendo sinceramente

Judy no le tomo importancia a tan peculiar comentario

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-No esperaba tener que hacerlo, estaba iracundo pero no tenía planeado pelear contra el, mucho menos tratar de matarlo, sé que a ti esos métodos no te gustan-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?-

\- los recuerdos de todo lo que perdí por su cumpla me invadieron, luego la forma en que te miro… Sabía que iría contra ti, esperaba hacerlo creer que solo eras mi compañera de trabajo así no te tomaría mayor importancia… Pero me equivoque… Me provoco y caí en su juego… casi hago que te mate… el resulto más astuto que yo… Lo siento Judy…- Nick tenía la mirada baja y la orejas hacia atrás, creyendo que fallo como compañero en todos los sentidos.

No hubo respuesta sin embargo la hembra con las orejas caídas se acercó al zorro comenzado a frotar la parte superior de su cabeza en la parte baja del cuello de este, respondiendo el cariño girando levemente la cabeza hacia ella frotando su mejilla baja contra la coneja, una muestra de afecto que solo ellos dos compartían.

-No me importa tu vida pasada o lo que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir, te quiero simplemente por quien eres ahora, solamente no soporto que me oculten cosas, no más mentiras ¿sí?-

-Técnicamente no fue una mentira- la coneja lo volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados y rectos- Lo prometo sinceridad total- dijo Nick con los dedos índice y medio unidos en señal de juramento.

-Me alegro… oye Nick esto sonara algo raro… pero me prestarías algo de dinero necesito, pagar un encargo - dijo la hembra sumamente apenada

-Coneja compradora compulsiva…claro, ehh mi billetera…-

-Yo la tengo, me dieron tus cosas cuando ingresaste al hospital- dijo entregándosela junto con su celular a Nick

-Bien- respondio Nick abriéndola pero cerrándola al instante- Sabes algo, cuídala y toma lo que necesites confió más en ti que los hospitales- confeso Nick entregándole su billetera a Judy- una vez vine a una revisión general y cuando me devolvieron mis cosas me faltaba un paquete completo de goma de mascar -

-Gracias… te prometo que te lo devolveré tan pronto nos paguen y-

-Pelusa no me hagas darte el sermón de "lo mío es tuyo" y viceversa- dijo Nick recostándose.

-Bueno… yo… Gracias… Nos vemos luego Nick- dijo Judy bajándose de un salto de la cama.

-¡Oye! ¿No hay beso para el zorrito herido de despedida?- pregunto Nick con cara de cachorro castigado.

Judy volteo a verlo con una mirada coqueta y los ojos entrecerrados, saltando a la cama, sentándose sobre el vendado pecho del zorro, dándole una mirada seductora acercándose lentamente a él.

El medidor de ritmo cardiaco sonaba como si estuviera a punto de tener una taquicardia, Nick cerró los ojos, y curvo los labios esperando por su muestra de cariño. Hasta que sintió unos pequeños y peludos dedos tomar firmemente sus labios, sorprendido abrió los ojos viendo como a su compañera estaba frente a él, conteniendo su hocico con la pata.

-Considéralo un castigo por "técnicamente no mentirme"- le susurro la hembra suave y encantadoramente.

- _Eres cruel coneja_ \- dijo el macho aun con sus labios prisioneros.

-Nos vemos Nick, descansa- la coneja le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Tú también Zanahorias-Viendo como su compañera salía de la habitación - _Al menos recibí mi beso-_ pensó contento el zorro.

Judy al salir del hospital comenzó a sobarse las cienes sentándose en una banca.

Nick no parecía haber notado lo inútil e impotente que fue en ese momento. Podía enfrentar animales que multiplicaban su peso a la milésima potencia, pero no podía hacer nada ante sus traumas infantiles que ella había creído superar, pero al parecer no era así. Tenía que actuar ahora o esto podría volver a pasar terminando mal para ella o peor aún… terminar peor para Nick.

-Hola… Mr. Big señor- Judy llamo a la persona más poderosa que conocía asegurándose que nadie la escuchara- Muy bien gracias señor y usted… lamento molestarlo pero necesito que me haga un enorme favor- Judy nunca había sabido en que usar el favor que dijo la poderosa musaraña que le debía por salvar a su hija, el caso de Duke y el señor Nutriales fue tan sencillo que no lo tomo en cuenta- Si señor, se la agradezco tanto – La musaraña había aceptado, ahora no había marcha atrás para lo que la coneja había comenzado a planear hace 6 horas.

…

-Bien equipo, los felicitaría… Pero yo no felicito a nadie, por lo que solo diré que esta misión resulto ser un éxito- bogo se encontraba con el grupo que solamente había recibido heridas menores, a excepción de una coneja que parecía completamente ilesa- les daría el día de mañana libre pero debido a sus compañeros heridos, y que al perecer muchos de los oficiales decidieron darse de baja justo hoy, no pueden darse ese lujo- dijo bogo ojeando una carpeta

-¡oooohhhhh!- la decepción de todos resonó en el cuarto.

\- ¡Silencio, son oficiales de la ZPD compórtense como tal!- el búfalo silencio el lugar- Pueden retirarse, tómense el resto del día. Mañana podrán llegar una hora tarde – todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio- Hopps pasa a mi oficina un momento – ordeno Bogo mientras todos desalojaban el lugar.

\- ¿si jefe bogo?- Judy tomaba asiento.

\- Encontramos a Wild bastante herido lleno de golpes y cortadas al igual que Silver, sé que eres buena… Pero no tando. Dime que paso ahí adentro- la pregunta era referente a que la coneja no tenía ni una sola herida, ni un solo moretón, ni siquiera parecía cansada.

\- Me paralice señor- contesto directamente Judy sin miedo ni titubeos.

\- Tu ¿Qué?-

-Lo que dije jefe. No pude moverme ni reaccionar, todo el éxito de la misión se le debe atribuir al Oficial Wild-

-Recibiste un entrenamiento-

-Esto no tiene que ver con mis habilidades para el combate, tuve un altercado en mi niñez que me hacía temer a los zorros-

El búfalo se encontraba sorprendido por la excesivamente sincera revelación de su oficial.

-Sabes que necesitas tomar sesiones con un psicólogo sobre esto-

-Lo se señor y me niego-

-También sabes que te puedo dar de baja temporal y permanente si te reúsas ¿cierto?-

-También lo se señor, pero esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola y prometo que lo hare, ¡solicito el minuto de silencio con el prisionero principal señor!-

Bogo reacciono sorprendido ante tal petición.

-Sabes que por lo que me acabas de rebelar no te lo puedo ofrecer-

Judy por fin abandono su actitud militar para mirar a bogo con las orejas abajo con sus enormes ojos brillosos.

-Señor tengo que hacer esto, sino me perseguirá hasta el día de mi muerte, solo así podre saber que lo supere-

Judy veía directamente a su jefe a los ojos, haciendo que este finalmente cediera.

Abecés ser ridículamente tierna y adorable tenía sus ventajas.

-Bien te lo concederé, pero ya sabes cómo funciona, nada de-

\- Señor -

-No me interrumpas Hopps-

-Usted sabia de la relación de Nick y Silver ¿verdad?- ahora el búfalo callo- por eso nos puso al frente cierto-

-Mira Hopps aun que me duela admitirlo Wild es el animal más astuto y escurridizo de la estación, tú eres sumamente inteligente, pero si un zorro no podía descubrir la debilidad de otro zorro nadie lo haría-

-Entonces por qué yo-

-No te desmerites, conozco tus capacidades por eso te puse al frente con él, no sabía de tu "pequeño problema". Además observándolos tras este último año supuse que él no dejaría que nada te pasara, y no me equivoque- bogo sonreía con orgullo

-Eso no responde mi pregunta señor-

El búfalo le lanzo una carpeta a la coneja. Abriéndola encontrando varios archivos y fotográficas de un joven zorro naranja haciendo cosas, al parecer nada legales, con mamíferos sumamente peligrosos y prófugos, entre ellos un joven zorro ártico.

-AL parecer uno de los tantos convictos que han capturado, se tomó mucho tiempo libre, con la intención de enviarme información bastante privada sobre Wild. Información suficiente para desacreditarlo, dar de baja o incluso poner lo en una celda para podrirse en ella- el enorme bújalo abrió un cajón sacando de ella un pequeño objeto de metal-

-¡Señor Nick cambio, ya no hace nada de esto, pondría mis orejas y cola al fuego por…!- Decía con desesperación para luego ser interrumpida.

-¡Déjame terminar!- se encontraba arto que lo interrumpieran, exigiéndole la carpeta a la coneja que no le quedó más remedio que entregarla-

-Como te decía, ¿eh? ¿Fumas?- bogo le ofreció lo que al parecer era una encendedor.

-No, no señor - contesto con duda, que tenía que ver eso en todo esto.

-Que bien, yo tampoco- bogo lo encendió, acercando la flama a la carpeta hasta que esta la toco-Como te decía debió llegar un cartero con dicha información, desgraciadamente yo ese día tenia clase de macramé y no pude recibir ese paquete- Bogo tiro el archivo en llamas en la papelera, dejando que el fuego lo consumiera lenta pero totalmente ante la expectante mirada de Judy –y dicho cartero nunca regreso, al final no hubo ningún paquete, ninguna información nada que pudiera inculpar a Wild- conto bogo con total naturalidad

-Señor…- los archivos se habían vuelto cenizas-

-Es una pena me hubiera encantado tener algo con que recriminar a ese zorro- finalizo con una tenue sonrisa

-Gracias señor- Contesto Judy de todo corazón

-No se dé que hablas- Fingió demencia- Ahora vete antes que me arrepienta de darte autorización con el prisionero-

La coneja bajo de un salta y al abrir la puerta lista para salir giro la cabeza para ver a su jefe

-Señor una última cosa-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Práctica macramé?-

\- ¡ LARGO DE MI OFICINAAAA !-

…

El zorro blanco caminaba tranquilamente, encadenado y custodiado por un par de rinocerontes a la sala de interrogatorios, se encontraba herido y vendado pero eso no evitaba su andar completamente erguido, al parecer hace unas cuantas horas lo forzaron a despertar con adrenalina.

Todo había salido como él quería, nunca fue su intención escapar o matar a ese par de oficiales.

Ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraba Wild, ya sabía en qué estación laboraba, y lo mejor de todo, tiene una relación sentimental.

¡Interespecie! Y ¡con una coneja!

No se lo pudieron poner más fácil, ahora lo haría sufrir a más no poder, con toda la información que había descubierto.

Estudiando cada detalle del lugar, solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas y sus abogados sobornarían a quien fuera necesario para sacarlo de ahí, y si fallaban, tenía a sus sequitos infiltrados en la ZPD, curiosamente no había visto a ninguno.

Quizás eran sus días Libres. No importaba, pronto saldría de ahí, nadie lo detendría.

…

-Hopps te llego un paquete- saludo Garraza a la coneja- Lamento mucho lo de Nick-

-No te preocupes ya despertó, y se encuentra bien al parecer solo fueran heridas superficiales- contesto recibiendo el paquete, mientras cargaba una lonchera rosa con una conejo blanco caricaturizado en el-

-¿Vas a almorzar?-

-Si algo así…-

-Pero ya casi es tu hora de salida-

-Me salte el desayuno y la hora de la comida, curiosamente tengo bastante hambre… Bueno nos vemos luego Garraza-

-Hasta luego Hopps- se despedía el felino agitando la mano sin percatarse que Judy se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios.

- _Bien no te volveré a fallar Nick, ya no_ más- pensó la coneja mientras metía el contenido del paquete en la lonchera- Ya no más- dijo con su mirada extrañamente oscurecida entrando a la sala de interrogatorios.

…

-pfff ¡tú! ¿Enserió?, que ya no quedaban más oficiales o viniste para que terminara con tu suplicio por haber nacido siendo coneja-

El zorro no podía creer su suerte habían mandado a la "heroica oficial hopps" para interrogarle, mirándola y acechándola intentando infundirle miedo y desesperación, pero esta vez noto algo diferente. Lo veía a él directamente a los ojos, y ese extraño brillo de felicidad y emociones en los ojos que caracterizaba a la coneja se había ido, ahora poseía una mirada pagada y totalmente oscura-

-hola- fue su única respuesta antes de tomar asiento y subir su lonchera a la fría superficie de metal que servía como mesa de interrogación.

El zorro lo vio curioso esperando que sacara algún instrumento de tortura, pero lo que vio lo dejo confundido.

La coneja se prepara un sándwich, uno particular mente grande, tarareando una tenue canción, no prestándole atención a nada más.

-¿Que es lo que hace Hopps?- Francine se acercaba a la ventana al ver a varios de sus compañeros en el vidrio de la sala de interrogación-

-solicito el minuto de silencio- Contesto uno.

-No… ¿es enserió?- se acercó para observar mejor.

El minuto de silencio consistía en quince minutos de interrogatorio ininterrumpido con las cámaras encendidas pero el dispositivo de audio apagado, se podía añadir cualquier agresión verbal y psicológica con tal de que el acusado hable, pero nada nada de agresión ni daño físico. Sin embargo conllevaba sus riesgos: no se podía interrumpir de ningún modo, esto no era tanto problema ya que el acusado permanecía encadenado a una silla con las manos esposadas a un pequeño respaldo en su lado de la mesa, pero si era alguien como Silver sumamente inteligente y hábil con las palabras, maestro de la psicología destructiva, podría ser sumamente peligroso.

Judy por fin termino de preparar su particular mente grande alimento, bajando su lonchera tardando un poco más esta vez en volver a subir la cabeza. Se relamió los labios, y abrió la boca para dar el primer mordisco, pero levanto la mirada al zorro.

\- ¿Gustas?, es de pan de avena y trigo: con zanahorias, lechuga, apio, betabel y mayonesa dietética. No creas lo que dicen de la mayonesa de dieta es realmente deliciosa y-

-Oye bocadillo, no sé lo que planeas pero créeme, nada te funcionara- contesto el zorro con desdén.

-¿No quieres? Bueno mejor, como diría Nick "Mas para mi"- sostuvo su alimento observándolo un instante- Lastimaste a mi Nick… de varias maneras y a varios niveles…- dijo más para si misma que para el ártico- Sabemos que tienes varios almacenes con mercancía en toda la ciudad y ciudades aledañas, incluso en las zonas polares-

-¿Y?- le importaba poco o nada que ellos supieran eso.

-Pídeme una disculpa en nombre de Nick y dime donde se encuentran esas bodegas e intentare que se te dé un trato meramente justo-

-Ese es tu gran sistema de interrogatorio, valla eres más triste y patética de lo que pareces a simple vista Zanahorias- se burlo

Nadie podía llamarla así, solo Nick.

-¿No quieres? Bueno, como tú quieras- Judy se reclino levente en su asiento.

Las orejas del zorro empezaron a subir y a bajar rítmicamente, mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza como si tuviera insectos en ella, para luego cerrar los ojos en una mueca de dolor inclinado la cabeza sacudiéndola incontrolable mente.

-que le pasa-

-no lo sé, Hopps no ha hecho nada y apenas ha hablado- ahora todos los que quedaban en la estación se habían agrupado para ver al zorro que ahora azotaba la cabeza contra la firme mesa de metal y mientras la coneja lo observaba con las orejas caídas sin mover un solo musculo.

-Quizás tenga poderes como los personajes de esa película antigua, ya saben las de sables láser y el suricato que levanto la nave en el planeta pantanoso, y le cortaban la mano por su padre-

-Lobato deja de moverte- reclamo Higgins al ser empujado por su compañero que no dejaba de picarse el oído.

-Disculpa solo creí escuchar un chirrido- dijo por fin quedándose quieto observando tan curioso espectáculo.

Recién después de que se llevaran a Nick en la ambulancia, Judy se sentía sumamente impotente, no había logrado ser de utilidad para la misión y casi hace que todo fracase. En ese instante una parte de ella se quebró, jurando que ya no más.

Llamo a su padre en ese mismo instante rogando que aun siguiera en casa, por suerte así fue, preguntando si aún poseía el espanta zorros, al confirmarlo le pidió si se lo podía enviar por medio de un servicio de entregas express por medio de drones ultra veloces que recién habían inaugurado en BunnyBurrow. Eran bastante caros reservados mayor mente para medicamentos o algún adinerado excéntrico, pero él envió hasta Zootopia solo tomaba 2 horas, pagando por medio de un depósito bancario.

Su padre no entendía nada de nuevas tecnologías pero se encontraba sumamente feliz y al borde de las lágrimas que su hija se tomara enserió su seguridad personal.

Sin embargo le advirtió.

Esa pequeña lata poseía suficiente contenido como para espantar a zorros en un rango de cien metros, transmitía en una frecuencia que únicamente los zorros escuchaban. Nunca activarlo en lugares cerrados o el sonido se intensificara y rebotara por las paredes hasta por cinco minutos más.

Todo con tal de no perjudicar al amigo zorro de su hija que había visto en pocas ocasiones.

Además de que el paquete que compro era de la promoción "Conejo paranoico y sobreprotector", con mayor energía y fuerza dañina. Solo hacía falta con ver la potencia con la que funcionaba el paralizador.

Luego de la fase uno completa y después de pedirle algo de dinero a Nick para pagar el depósito.

Era hora de la fase dos.

Llamo a Mr. Big suponiendo que solamente un mafioso más poderoso podía frenar a otro. Solo basto con oír el nombre para que este aceptara.

Cerrándole todo acceso con sus abogados, trabajadores, zánganos, al igual que todos sus infiltrados en la ZPD corruptos forzándolos a renunciar, ya sea por medio de amenazas, chantajes o dinero.

La musaraña solo pidió algo a cambio

- _Mi niña… Hazlo sufrir_ \- era lo único que dijo y que la coneja acepto gustosa.

Ahora se encontraba ella apretando levemente el botón del espanta zorros con la punta del dedo inicial de su pata debajo de la mesa todo perfectamente oculto por la falda metálica.

Por fin quito su dedo del interruptor.

-¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?- dijo ofreciéndole su sándwich al zorro que daba pequeños estamos recostado en la fría mesa- ¿y seguro que no quieres hablar? ¿Luego no te vayas a arrepentir?- canturreaba de forma infantil como si se tratara de un juego.

-¡Púdrete granjera!- fue todo lo que dijo el ártico en medio de su licuado cerebral que le provoco ese maldito sonido, como si mil agujas rasgaran su materia gris. Escupiendo hacia la coneja pero no llegando a ella ni a su alimento.

-Como tú quieras- contesto la coneja reclinándose en su asiento para al fin comenzar a comer, cruzando sus patas una sobre otra, apretando completamente el botón del espanta zorros con el talón. Iniciando de nuevo ese morboso espectáculo.

Sus compañeros no entendían, y tal vez no querían entender, que era lo que estaba haciendo esa coneja para que ese criminal se retorciera, al parecer de dolor, incluso llegando a azotar su propia cabeza repetidas veces contra la fría mesa.

En un rápido movimiento Judy giro la cabeza hacia el espejo que funcionaba de ventanilla, espantando a todos los oficiales logrando que despejaran el lugar. Al parecer ese rumor que la coneja tenía poderes psíquicos estaba cobrando fuerza.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y Judy apenas y se había movido, el otro animal en la habitación tenia las orejas perforadas por sus garras en un intento por hacer callar ese infernal sonido, varios moretones, incluso un colmillo roto debido a los continuos golpes que se había propinado contra le mese, mientras la coneja lo veía apenas parpadeando.

-¿Sabes?- Judy se inclinó hacia el sin dejar de presionar el botón con su pie – No sé si me escuchas pero… No me importa tu dinero, ni tus almacenes, ni siquiera el hecho que estés aquí- la coneja lo vio con la mirada oscurecida - lastimaste a Nick y eso jamás te lo perdonare, solo una disculpa y todo esto se hubiera evitado… hare que te retuerzas de dolor y desees arrancarte los tímpanos con tus propias garras…pero ¿sabes algo? te agradezco, ahora ya no le temo a los zorros…y recuerde este día cada vez que crees que eres algo más que un viejo y patetico zorro, que fue vencido y humillado por una inútil y estúpida conejita granjera-

-¡YA BASTA! ¡HABLARE DIRE LO QUE QUIERAS, SOLO HAS QUE ESTA MALDITA COSA PARE!- contesto el zorro con desesperación intentando arrancarse las orejas, mientras un líquido transparente se deslizaba fuera de sus oídos y de sus ya muy dañados tímpanos.

-Qué pena, te ofrecí hablar pero como por tu culpa perdí la hora de todas mis comidas ahora tendrás que esperas que acabe- la coneja llevaba apenas medio sándwich, y masticaba de una forma tan lenta que haría que un perezoso sintiera vergüenza- Te dije que te arrepentirías…-

El maldito se retorcía y sufría, ahora empezando a lagrimar, nadie lastimaba a Nick y ella ya no volvería a ser una inútil. Disfrutaba el espectáculo de ver a ese animal intentar arrancarse la cabeza mientras comía lentamente.

Qué bueno que trajo dos sándwiches.

…

Luego de tan exitoso "interrogatorio" y después de botar una lata de espanta zorros vacía.

Judy se encontraba de nuevo sola, en su fría habitación de la misma forma que se encontraba en su primer día como reparte multas. Encendió la calefacción después de tres días sin usarlo, hoy no estaba su cálido compañero para proporcionarle calor.

Sacando una caja debajo de la cama la cual contenía su colección de peluches y muñecos.

Luego de vaciar en la cama a todos los pequeños conejos de felpa en un intento por no sentirse sola y fría, se acostó en ella.

No, no funcionaba.

Los abrazo a cada uno hasta que se topó con uno relativamente nuevo.

Un pequeño zorro naranja con botones verdes por ojos, un trozo de tela verde que fungía como camisa y por ultimo sosteniendo una popsipatita hecha de un rojo limpia pipas.

Lo había hecho ella misma hace apenas unos meses cuando creyó que estar junto a Nick era totalmente imposible.

-Creo que por hoy seremos solamente tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos…- le dijo al zorro de peluche para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Ni en la más remota parte de su hiperactiva mente se hubiera imaginado que comenzaría su semana así.

Un criminal de alto rango detenido, Nick en el hospital, al menos ya estaba bien, ella por fin enfrentado y superando su mayor trauma cara a cara.

Hoy fue un lunes muy, muy, muy, muuuuuuuuy largo, sin embargo…

- _Mañana será otro día_ – pensó con optimismo

 _-SI, o tal vez sea peor-_ El recuerdo de sus locos vecinos llego a su cabeza para contestarle.

Ya ni siquiera en su propiamente tenia privacidad.

…

Notas finales:

Hice todo el capítulo llamando manos a los miembros de todos pero tras leerlo repetidas veces sentí que sacaba bastante de la inmersión. A última hora lo corregí poniendo patas, así que si ven una mano negra por ahí… psss ya saben.

¿Lo sintieron largo y muy rápido?, ese fue el motivo, hay días que nos suceden tantas cosas que terminan siendo muy largos y ajetreados, abecés para bien, abecés para mal.

Aclaro no serán una serie de One shots, cada capítulo estará relacionado con otro para sentirlo más orgánico y que de verdad se sienta como una semana, o al menos esa es mi intención.

Los capítulos serán publicados en los respectivos días que les corresponde.

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones, predicciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

-Pensamiento final… No te metas con una coneja y enamorada.

¡FELICES FIESTAS!


	3. Martes

Bien antes de comenzar un pequeño aviso.

Las referencias de cada capítulo se las especificare hasta el siguiente, ni siquiera serán señaladas solamente para ver si fueron capaces de encontrarlas todas.

Habrá una pequeña pista de lo que tratara el capítulo siguiente en el capítulo aledaño.

Referencias del capítulo anterior:

-El viento del norte, organización secreta de varias especies de alto desempeño, dedicada a ayudar a animales que no pueden defenderse, compuesta por animales polares, liderada por el Agente clasificado, Aparecen en la película de "LOS PINGUNOS DE MADAGASCAR" (La recomiendo muy divertida), cuya tecnología es igual o más avanzada que la de los pingüinos.

-"Tendrás que esperar otro capítulo para saber el resto de la historia"-Chiste de cuarta pared de Nick (lo siento vi DEADPOOL y no lo pude evitar).

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Martes

Ohh dulce martes que viene a reconfortarte de lo que probablemente fue la dulce patada que te dio en la entrepierna el lunes… o quizás viene a hacer lo mismo…

-Hace 21 años-

Zootopia no era ni por asomo lo que es hoy en día, siendo mucho más discriminatorio con sus extranjeros y con animales que terminaban naciendo en especies con muy mala fama.

Era de noche y un pequeño zorrezno de ojos verdes, huérfano debido a un accidente por parte de su padre y una enfermedad por parte de su madre, al ser de origen extranjero no poseía a ningún familiar cercano.

Intentaba robar una manzana de un pequeño puesto de frutas, en lo que su distraído dueño carnero leía un periódico.

\- ¡Que crees que haces!- fue la repuesta del dueño del local al descubrir al pequeño pillo ladrón, levantándolo de la piel entre el cuello y la espalda.

\- ¡Suéltame!- fue la respuesta de la cría intentando alcanzar su rostro con sus pequeñas garras.

-Así que eras tú quien se robaba mi mercancía, ya veremos en qué clase de correccional de meten cuando llame a la policía-

-Oye suelta a ese cachorro- se oyó una voz chillona pero cansada.

El pequeño aprovecho el momento de distracción, mordiendo el brazo de su captor haciendo que lo suelte, emprendiendo la huida hacia un pequeño callejón algo lejano.

Recostándose una esquina, frotando donde lo habían levantado, le había dolido bastante, no comía nada desde el día anterior, se encontraba muy cansado y con hambre, probaría en el puesto de ese antílope que vendía moras del otro lado de calle, con algo de suerte tomaría algunas.

Estaba por salir a probar su suerte cuando un oso polar, aparentemente joven, le bloqueo el camino, creyendo que era amigo de ese amargado carnero dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con un contenedor de basura.

Saco las garras y los colmillos listos para defenderse, no tomando en cuenta que no le gustaba pelear y que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

El oso solo lo miro expectante y atento a sus movimientos.

-Kevin bájame- se oyó la misma voz de hace unos momentos, el cachorro casi ríe al creer que ese fiero depredador tenía tan chistosa voz.

Volviendo a aponerse alerta cuando el polar acercó sus manos justo frente su rostro solo para abrirlas, revelando un racimo de uvas junto con lo que él creía era un ratón hembra anciana.

Sintiendo como empezaba a salivar y relamerse los labios, después de las moras, las uvas eran su fruta favorita.

-ten tómalas, no tienen nada- dijo la "ratón" arrancando uno y darle una pequeña mordida – vez-

Entre el hambre y la pequeña prueba de confianza el cachorro tomo las pequeñas frutas, devorándolas con desesperación, sintiendo su dulce sabor deslizándose por su garganta.

Hasta que sintió una sumamente pequeña pata frotar su cabeza entre las orejas, parando abruptamente de comer quedando estático, erizándose su cola y orejas en señal de alerta, cosa que el oso noto pero no se movió.

Sin miedo alguno la pequeña roedor siguió acariciando al cachorro, este más tranquilo relajo su cuerpo permitiéndose recibir tal muestra de afecto, volviendo a comer más lentamente, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro involuntariamente.

-Cachorro ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto al ver que el pequeño había terminado de comer.

Dudo si contestar o no, recordó que sus padres le habían dicho nunca confiar en extraños, pero también le habían dicho que se puede ver la bondad y maldad de los animales así también como su miedo a través de sus ojos.

Viendo directamente eso negros y cansado ojos pudo comprobar que las intenciones de esa extraña eran completamente buenas y sinceras, sintiéndose seguro por fin hablo.

-Mi nombre es... Nick-

…

-Abuela no puedes traer a un cachorro aquí- le recrimino una no tan madura musaraña de grandes cejas, elegante peinado y fino porte.

Mientras tanto Nick se encontraba sumamente entretenido comiendo un postre cilíndrico relleno de dulce crema.

-Estaba solo y sucio, además míralo es tan tierno, no podía dejarlo solo en ese sucio basurero-

-Abuela no estamos hablando de una mascota-

-Lo sé, sencillamente no podía dejarlo abandonado ahí-

-Pero…-

-¿Quién es la jefa aquí?-

\- tu, abuela- su nieto comento cual niño regañado

La mayor abrazando a su nieto, dándole un par de besos en la mejilla a lo cual la musaraña sonrió-

-Madame. Big, Mr. Big llegamos- comento un enorme oso polar con ojeras, dejando en la mesa donde se encontraban, una pequeña musaraña de no más de siete años cargando un peluche de un león cinco veces más grande que ella.

-¡Papi, abuela! ¡La feria es increíble hay juegos, música, logre ganar esto después de…! ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la pequeña al ver a un cachorro que lamia un plato de porcelana con restos de crema.

-oh, mi nombre es Nick, Nicholas Wild un gusto. Mmmhhh lindo muñeco-

-je te lo agradezco, no eres igual al otro feo-

Nick levanto una ceja curioso por lo que dijo la pequeña, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que se llevaron a la pequeña a su habitación por el oso mayor.

-Nick ven- le hizo una seña la anciana

-él es mi nieto puedes llamarlo Mr. Big-

-Mucho gusto Mr. Big señor-

-Bienvenido a la familia Nicky-

…

Fue el mejor mes que el zorrezno recordaba, Mr. Big era amable con él. Gastaba parte de su tiempo en hacerle bromas a los osos guardias, la pequeña Fru-fru era sumamente adorable y no dejaba de decir que era mejor que "el feo" aunque el aun no sabía a qué se refería con esto, y la abuela lo trataba con sumo cariño y afecto, todo era bueno.

Pero nada es eterno.

-Madame Big, el bastardo no quería soltar la lengua sobre la ubicación de los productos, y como no quería usarla, pues se la tuve que quitar- dijo un impetuoso zorro polar de unos 25 años, entrando a la oficina principal sin ninguna muestra de respeto, después de unos meses en la frontera para "formalizar negocios". Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la vieja musaraña con un cachorro de zorro rojo.

-Cuantas veces de he dicho zorro que no entres así a mi oficina- le recrimino haciendo que el oso que la custodiaba gruñera.

-lo lamento Madame Big, señora, es solo… que el trabajo ya se realizó… y, y este ¿cachorro?- pregunto con recelo, ese era su territorio, y el hecho que otro zorro por más insignificante que sea estuviera en su territorio no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-no es de tu incumbencia y ya te dije que no me gusta, ni tus métodos y tus formas de tratar a los clientes- Nick veía con curioso tal escena, pero podía ver a través de esos azules ojos, todo el odio, guardada en el alma de ese ártico, y como este iba dirigido hacia la vieja musaraña.

-lo tendré en cuenta madame, con su permiso- dándose la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-¡ejem!- la abuela extendió su mano mostrando una sortija con una pequeña esmeralda.

El ártico dando media vuela tuvo que besar con desdén la piedra preciosa, humillándose aún más.

-con su permiso… mi señora- dijo entre diente, en una clara muestra de enojo antes de retirarse del lugar.

-No me agrada- por fin hablo el cachorro-

-A mí tampoco, pero hace muy bien, lo que tiene que hacer- le respondió la madame.

Un año se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora el pequeño zorro era un joven zorro. Enterándose que el servicio que ofrecía la familia de la abuela era de "Protección", si la aceptabas nadie podía meterse con tu negocio o serian cazados, pero si te atrasabas con los pagos cosas muy malas te podrían pasar.

La abuela se encontraba delicada de salud la edad por fin le estaba pasando factura, dejando los negocios a su nieto.

-Escucha Nicky yo no siempre seré joven, ni tu siempre serás un cachorro, algún día te encomendare la seguridad de mi propia sangre, solo en ti recae mi confianza, pero para eso necesitas estar preparado- le decía en su oficina algo triste la musaraña de grandes cejas debido a la condición de su abuela.

-Muchas gracias por su muestra de fe señor, le prometo que no lo defraudare y podrá confiar siempre en mi- hizo un juramento con su clásica pose de dedos- y también no más bromas, jeje…- atrás del jefe se encontraba Raymond, ahora de color azul, al parecer "alguien" cambio su acondicionador con pintura vegetal y ya todos sabían quién era ese "alguien".

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero me temo que necesitaras alguien que te enseño, alguien que sea básicamente… igual a ti-

La puerta se abrió en un suave chirrido, una perturbadora figura blanca en una chaqueta negra, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Hola cachorro-

.

.

.

-Ahora dime ¡¿él está mintiendo?¡- seis meses de enseñanza con ese demente ya habían transcurrido, ahora se encontraban en un viejo almacén en plaza Sahara, exigiéndole su dinero a un armadillo que al parecer estaba quebrado, tanto económica como físicamente. La punta de su cola estaba cortada, su caparazón agrietado y si trompa partida. Que mejor forma de enseñarle al cachorro que por medio de la práctica.

-Por favor, el negocio está en un muy mal momento, les pagare, lo juro solo necesito tiempo- decía el pequeño mamífero muerto de miedo sin poder esconderse en su armadura debido al daño recibido.

-Está diciendo la verdad… ¡estaba diciendo la maldita verdad desde antes que lo lastimaras! ¡Te lo dije y no hiciste caso, no había necesidad de!...-

El ártico había tomado al naranja por el cuello clavándole las garras levemente por la piel, levantándolo hasta tenerlo frente a él, Nick rasgaba su brazo pero este simplemente no soltaba el agarre.

-A mí no me hablas así enano, aquí no está ese par de ratas para defenderte. No puedo lastimarte, pero si puedo hacerte pasar un muy mal rato, yo también sabía que no mentía, pero quería ver que tanto soportaba este infeliz, así que ahora solo observa y calla- por fin soltó a Nick, haciendo que este hiciera dos fuerte inhalaciones en busca de un poco de aire.

El ártico saco una pistola con un dardo de color azul, un veneno especial que el invento, indetectable en la autopsia.

-¡por favor tengo esposa e hijos, soy todo lo que tienen sin mí se quedaran en la calle!- esa revelación hiso a Nick tener un flashazo de su antigua familia, prometiéndose que nadie acabaría como él.

-Lo siento amigo negociós son negocios, debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar- estaba frente a él, listo para jalar el gatillo.-¡AAHH!

Contrayéndose de dolor fallando el tiro por unos cuantos centímetros rompiendo la ampolleta haciendo que el líquido se evaporara al contacto con el aire. Girando su torso viendo como su "pupilo" le mordía la cola sacudiéndola bruscamente.

-¡TU! Miserable bastardo pedazo de…- lo volvió a tomar del cuello intensificando su agarre ahogando al pequeño- ¡YA ME TIENES ARTO!- dijo sacando sus negras garras dispuesto a despellejarlo, ya luego le inventaría algo a la rata que tenía por jefe, pero se detuvo en seco, moviendo sus orejas, haciendo que sus sumamente sensibles tímpanos captaran un sonido a lo lejos.

-Tsss, la ZPD. ¡Tu! Callado si no quieres que le hago una visita nocturna a tu familia- advirtió apuntando al armadillo- ¡Y tú!- ahora apuntando a su pupilo- ya arreglaré cuentas contigo, ahora largo, si te atrapan te quedas- dijo este saltando por una ventana.

Nick se frotaba el cuello intentando que llegaran aire a sus pulmones, por un instante escucho él.

-Gracias…- del pequeño mamífero por salvarle.

-Lo lamento- fue todo lo que dijo el joven zorro antes de salir por el mismo lugar que su compañero.

Otro año transcurrió aun al cargo de ese maniaco.

El tiempo formo a Nick, volviéndolo más astuto, perspicaz, conociendo a básicamente todo el mundo dentro de la gran ciudad pero, desgraciadamente siendo aún pupilo del vulpino blanco que curiosamente se había vuelto más violento.

Había visto cosas horribles que lo atormentaría los años siguientes.

Él no era agresivo, ahora más grande, fuerte y astuto era capaz de frenar, por lo menos momentáneamente a su mentor, evitando carnicerías innecesarias con los animales retrasados es sus pagos.

Lamentable esto mermo en gran forma las ganancias de la familia Big. Luego de pensar seriamente sobre que debía hacer tomo la decisión más sana, para todos.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto el jefe del lugar sobre su escritorio.

-Sí señor, lo eh estado pensando muy seriamente y creo que será lo mejor para todos-

-Si lo dices por las pérdidas, no es necesario, los clientes prefieren hablar contigo aun cuando cubres tu rostro, irradias confianza, lo que los hace aceptar nuestro servicio-

-Mr. Big Señor, seré completamente sincero no quiero esta vida, quiero intentar ver algo más que solo sangre, dinero y hielo, le prometo que no diré nada a nadie. Solo me gustaría despedirme de la pequeña y de la abuela, si usted me lo permite claro-

-Me temo que eso no será posible, mi hija está de viaje y la abuela se encuentra en un estado delicado, temo que dar le esta noticia provoque que ella…-no logro terminas la frase.

-Lo entiendo prometo venir a visitarla con frecuencia para que no sospeche nada-

La musaraña dio un largo suspiro, ese zorro había demostrado ser leal además de un gran concejero, perderlo significaría una gran pérdida, mucho más que el dinero.

Pero era prácticamente de la familia, y si él quería partir no podía negárselo, la abuela no lo haría.

Abriendo un pequeño cajón saco un sobre, el cual le ofreció a Nick.

-Toma esto te ayudara a sobrevivir por un año-

-No, no, no, no puedo aceptarlo señor han hecho tanto por mí-

-¿Están despreciando un obsequio de mi parte?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que aprovechare muy bien su generosidad señor je..je- corrigió rápidamente, tomando el sobre, riendo nerviosamente.

-Eso creí-

-Bueno me despido, muchas gracias por todo señor- dijo tomando una pequeña maleta- ¡Kevin, Raymond, Koslov! ¿Sin resentimientos?- pregunto referente a sus bromas, alegremente el zorro a los tres osos en la oficina, cuya respuesta fue un nada alegre gruñido- Eso creí...-

Ya afuera de la entrada principal custodiada por un oso polar, Nick caminaba tranquilamente esperando que por lo menos ahora su vida fuera un poco más tranquila. Sentía pena por los clientes retrasado pero se habían aprovechado de la generosidad de él, ofreciéndoles la mano y jalándole la cola pero ahora ya no era su problema.

Desde lo alto de la mansión de , ahora el único canino del lugar veía con una sonrisa una mancha naranja en medio de la nieve que se alejaba poco a poco del lugar.

Eso solo beneficiaría a los que llevaba tramando hace unos meses, no pudieron ponérselo más sencillo.

Luego de medio año de estar probando suerte, intentado conseguir un empleo honesto, fallando rotundamente comprobando que no tenía ni un poco.

Al parecer ese estigma de zorro falso y estafador aun no desaparecía de Zootopia.

Hasta hace unos día se topó con otro zorro esta vez uno del desierto, al menos este no era un psicópata, pero si tenía graves problemas de ira. Ofreciéndole un negocio de reutilización de producto a través de la compra de lo compra de una JumboPop. Poniendo Nick el teatro, fingiendo ser el hermano mayor, que buscaba un regalo para su pequeño hermanito adoptado, con enanismo y problemas mentales, los animales cayeron redonditos.

Bueno ahora tenían el jugo, solo hacía falta una manera de congelarlas, que fuera barata y pudieran hacerla en grandes cantidades, pero eso lo averiguarían el día siguiente.

-¡Pss cachorro!- escucho desde un oscuro callejón acercándose sigilosamente hasta observar un hocico blanco con una capucha cubriendo gran parte de su rostro pero reconociendo el olor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La pregunta era más un reclamo que un saludo.

-Valla forma de saludar a tu maestro y mentor-

\- si mi "mentor" no hubiera intentando aplastarme la tráquea más de una docena de veces lo trataría mejor- por reflejo se pasó una mano por el cuello.

\- Como sea, sabes mañana festejaran el aniversario de la anciana –

\- Pero el cumpleaños de la abuela es dentro de un mes-

-Si pero, se lo quieren hacerlo antes ya sabes que esta delicada ¿no?-

Nick lo miraba con recelo

-Por qué me dices todo esto, yo nunca te agrade-

-Sé que me porte mal contigo, además supongo que ya notaste lo maldita que esta ciudad es con los zorros, hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros- hablaba con una suavidad sin igual sonando sinceras sus palabras y con el hecho que no podía mirarlo a los ojos ni siquiera al rostro por culpa de la capucha, el vulpino más joven decidió creerle.

-Por cierto envié un paquete con tu nombre es una alfombra muy fina, pero ya sabes cómo es Mr. Big decidió pagártelo, tal vez te envié el dinero a tu cuenta bancaria esta noche.

-Bueno gracias por la información, supongo- aún tenía sus dudas, dándose vuelta caminando hacia el hotel que rentaba, para descansar y alistarse para mañana, ya luego arreglaría las cosas con Finnick sobre las paletas.

\- ¡diez de la mañana no se te olvide!-grito haciendo voltear a Nick para confirmar y luego seguir su camino _\- Cachorro idiota-_ quitándose la capucha dejando que las heridas aún abiertas y rojas en su rostro respiraran- _Tú me darás la distracción y el tiempo suficiente para salir de este basurero, con algo de suerte acabaras con una daga entre las cejas-_ pensó sonriendo y recostándose en la pared recuperando el aliento tras la carrera por escapar de ese grupo de osos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Te atreves a presentarte después del insulto que acabas de hacerle a mi familia! ¡Al final todos los zorros son iguales!-

Tubo la brillante idea de presentarse solo para encontrarse con un Mr. Big iracundo, con la abuela fallecida y descubriendo que la fina alfombra estaba hecha de pelo de zorrillo

-Mr. Big yo creí… pensé… no sabía… yo- por primera vez su miedo nublo su mente, no sabía que decir.

-Ese otro vulpino me roba, intenta llevarse a mí adorada hija y tú vienes aquí sin anunciar en el funeral de mi amada abuela con una alfombra apestosa-

La musaraña chasqueo los dedos haciendo, uno de los osos tomo a Nick del cuello de la camisa levantando del piso, mientras otro quitaba un tapete levantando una tabla y rebelando un pequeño estanque congelado.

-Esta piscina es nueva señor- Nick se tapó la boca con ambas patas, no pudo escoger peor momento para soltar uno de sus chistes.

-Si… y tú lo inauguraras, ¡al hielo!-

El zorro se sacudía pero era claro que su destino estaba sellado, cuando la punta de su cola estaba por tocar el agua fría Kevin se detuvo. Levantando la mirada observó a la musaraña con la palma abierta en señal de alto y la cabeza inclinada antes de que este hablara de nuevo.

-Confié en ti Nicky, te di la bienvenida a mi hogar, compartimos el pan… Vete… no quiero que te aparezcas por aquí de nuevo, no quiero volver a verte ni a oír de ti. Ahora vete zorro antes que toda mi generosidad desaparezca-

El vulpino cayo rodando en la entrada tras ser lanzado por el polar, emprendiendo la huida a todo lo que sus patas daban, perdiéndose y separándose de esa familia para no reencontrarse hasta muchos años después.

…

-Zootopia ahora-

-así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo una coneja tras ponerse la camisa azul del uniforme.

- _Sí, siendo sincero no era algo que me gustaba hacer_ \- contesto la imagen de un zorro a través de la pantalla de su celular sobre el escritorio de la coneja- _era mejor aceptar la culpa que negarlo simplemente… y bueno corto mis fondos bancarios, al final el los manejaba, y solo cimentó lo que creía de como veían a los zorros-_

-No te lamentes torpe zorro, si siguieras ahí probablemente ahora estarías muerto o congelado- menciono ajustando su cinturón.

- _oye no confías en mis habilidades para detectar el peligro, las estafas y las tretas hacia mi ser_ \- el tono jovial con el que lo dijo dio a entender que nunca, o casi nunca, había sido engañado.

Judy miro la pantalla sin contestar solamente mostrando su pluma grabadora en forma de zanahoria

\- _ouch… aún me preocupa ese infeliz, tal vez tenga algo guardado para salir de prisión-_

\- yo no estaría tan segura-

\- _y eso porque seria, ¿instinto de conejo?-_ pregunto levantando una ceja

\- ¡Ah bueno! Eso..eso, por.. por, ¡mira nada más la hora se hace tarde!- Judy nerviosa estaba a punto de colgar, cuando una duda llego a su mente- Nick, creí que no se podía usar los celulares en los hospitales-

\- y creíste bien Zanahorias, resulta que dieron a todos de alta ayer por la noche, así que tengo el piso para mi solito, como no tengo nada conectado así que decidí a hablar con mi oficial favorita-

-¿A las cuatro de la madrugada?-

-eso me debería sorprenderme a mí, pareces un oso al invernar cuando duermes, roncas muy fuerte y nada te despierta, así que no te encontrabas dormida-

\- bueno tenía la mente ocupada y… ¡¿Los dieron de alta ayer?! ¿Y a ti?-

\- a mí me la darán en unas horas, nuestro alegre jefe nos dijo que podíamos tomarnos el día libre y… y…, pffff- el zorro se tapaba el hocico intentando contener una carcajada.

\- que es lo gracioso-

-deberías dormir por lo menos un par de horas Zanahorias, el jefe sonrisas me dijo sobre la hora de tolerancia-

-Naaahhh me gusta mi trabajo además con toda esa bola de vagos holgazaneando-

-yo estoy en esa bola-

-SI, como te decía" CON TODA ESA BOLA" holgazaneando alguien debe llegar a la estación temprano… ¡Enserio! ¿De qué te ríes?, ¿tengo algo entre los dientes?, ¿el pelaje se me ve mal o despeinado?-

-nada de eso, tu como siempre pulcra y hermosa- Nick inhaló, exhalando una pequeña risa- siempre me regañas que mis comentarios son algo despectivos e innecesarios, bueno el jefe me dijo quién sería tu compañero por hoy, hasta que regrese mañana-

\- ¿Y con eso quieres decir..?-

-Que no sabes la que te espera tierna conejita…- el rostro de Nick era un poema como si le hubiera hecho la mejor broma del mundo

…

Judy se encontraba al volante de su patrulla rumbo a la estación al haber finalizado su rondín con éxito y sin altercado… por decirlo de algún modo.

No tenía la pulcra y hermosa apariencia, como había dicho Nick, que tenía al dejar su departamento. Poseía una marcadas bolsas negras debajo de los ojos que solo contrastaban con su gris pelaje, hablando de este tenía levantado varios pelos de la nuca y las orejas en una imagen, aunque tierna, bastante desaliñada. Para terminar de cerrar el bello triangulo un rostro que parecía que estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa o que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Debió haber hecho caso al consejo de Nick

Llego a su hora habitual solo para encontrarse con las puertas del lugar cerradas, al parecer a todos se le dio la orden de llegar una hora tarde. Como era su costumbre fue en contra de la corriente y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, pasando la siguiente hora en unos de los bancos de la entrada, contando los pelos negros de la punta su oreja, hasta que por fin llego Garraza para abrirle.

Solo para enterarse que el guepardo iniciaría sus vacaciones el día siguiente. Pasando quince días sin uno de los pocos amigo que tenía en la ZPD.

Pese a eso todo seguía bien por ahora.

Bogo les ordeno un patrullaje sencillo por toda la ciudad, esa era la forma más sutil de decir "tómense un descanso". Judy lo acepto gustosa pero debido al día libre que recibieron varios de los miembros oficiales se le asignó un compañero diferente solo por el día de hoy.

El origen de su mal día y la migraña tamaño elefante que llevaba.

Los lobos tienen la cabeza vacía, los lobos tienen la cabeza vacía, los lobos tienen la cabeza vacía.

Cuantas veces no escucho a Nick decir eso, recriminándolo y regañándolo cual niño travieso que había dicho una grosería, creyendo que simplemente era cosa de caninos.

Había conocido a Clasificado un lobo bastante simpático a la vez de serio, pero también había conocido a Silver, demostrando que así como había zorros honestos y amables, también habían mentirosos y psicópatas. Ahora comprobaba que así como había lobos serios e inteligentes, también había otros simplemente… con la cabeza vacía.

Lobato era compañero de McCuerno pero este al tener su día de incapacidad término formando equipo con ella.

.

.

.

.

¡ERA HORRIBLE!

¡El sujeto era un completo idiota!

Compraba su alimento haciendo uso de la placa para no hacer fila, comía dentro de la patrulla, se dormía en ella y a diferencia de Nick este roncaba ¡y muy fuerte!, no cuidaba la limpieza de su lado del vehículo, ni del lado de la coneja, no tenía consideración con ella al bajar de la patrulla aplastando en un par de ocasiones sus orejas con la puerta.

En un intento por recriminar su uso indebido de la placa y poco profesionalismo, este solo contesto.

-Relájate Hopps y disfruta de los placeres de ser oficial de policía, así como hacemos McCuerno y yo- cosa que ella jamás haría pues gustaba y respetaba su trabajo, así como para quienes servían - _Hembras siempre quisquillosas-_ susurro este contra la ventana creyendo que la coneja no lo oiría pero ella si escucho claramente.

No importaba, ella ya estaba acostumbrada que los oficiales de los otros distritos así como uno que otro civil, la discriminaran o hablaran mal de ella ya sea por: ser una coneja, ser pequeña o ser hembra.

Aun así este no era motivo de su malestar.

¡SUS CHISTES!

Sus malditos chistes, si en un principio creyó que el chiste del camello con tres jorobas era malo con el tiempo término aceptando que era gracioso y muy hilarante.

Cosa que no pasaría aquí.

¿Por qué un hipopótamo no usa el elevador? ¡Por qué este no subiría!

¿Por qué un Ñu no tiene pasto en su jardín? ¡Por qué se lo terminaría comiendo!

Uno tras otro, siendo cada vez peor el siguiente que el anterior.

Judy simplemente no podía hacer más que negar quedamente cada vez que escuchaba uno y otro y otro y otro y otro… cosa que al parecer lobo no notaba porque este solo seguía y seguía.

Tal vez debió meter a él en lugar del espanta zorros al interrogatorio, seguramente Silver hubiera optado por suicidarse cortándose la yugular con sus propias garras apenas pasados los primeros dos minutos.

Qué pena que ella no poseía garras tan afiladas…

Pero eso no era lo peor.

¡ERA UN HEMBRARIEGO DE LO PEOR!

No hacía falta que en cada parada, cada pedido de ayuda, cada buen día, él no terminara: coqueteando, silbando o invitando a salir a cualquier canina que se cruzara en su camino.

Loba, Chacal, Coyote, Cuones, Licaones, Dingo, Tanuki… No importaba tamaño, ni color, solo debía ser canina, tener bonita figura, linda cola y un par de senos para que este lobo fuera tras de ella.

Judy nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ser una coneja.

-Este le encanta a McCuerno- conto el lobo sumamente animado- ¿sabes por qué los zorros no usan chaquetas? ¡Por qué al final estos son las mejores bufandas!- riendo incontrolablemente como si hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, pero Judy era otra historia.

Un tembloroso tick en su ojeroso y oscurecido ojo izquierdo demostraba su irritación. El "chiste" era referente a que, en los tiempos salvajes, los depredadores más grandes como lobos y tigres entre otros, les arrancaban la piel a los zorros para usarlos como vestimenta, ya sea por lujo o tiempos de frio. Cosa que a ella no le causaba la más mínima gracia.

Esta zanahoria ya estaba a punto de podrirse.

Un maldito chiste más, una palabra, un chiflido, incluso un maldito suspiro y le metería tantas agujas como un maldito muñeco de práctica de acupuntura, procurando que duerma hasta año nuevo… ¡DEL PRÓXIMO SIGLO!

Frenando más bruscamente de lo normal haciendo que su compañero temporal golpeara con fuerza el tablero, al parecer a los machos no les gustaba usar el cinturón.

-¡mira, hora de cumplir con el deber!- comento con gran alegría mientras su acompañante se sobaba la nariz. Una perezosa anciana cruzaba la calle de forma abusivamente lente, creyendo que había átomos que se movían más rápido que ella, Judy no podía estar más feliz.

No le importo los 15 minutos que tardaron en cruzar la calle ni los groseros automovilistas que le gritaron por no ser más rápida, mucho menos los otros 10 minutos que tardo la gentil perezosa en agradecerle. Jamás creyó que la voz de un perezoso podía ser tan ¡pero tan relajante!

Regresando a la patrulla ligeramente más tranquila, esperando, con un poco de suerte que el lobo se encuentre dormido para no escuchar su voz el resto del viaje.

Pero con la suerte que se cargaba este par de días era obvio que no pasaría.

 _-¡ES EN SERIO!-_ pensó judy sumamente irritada viendo como el lobo hablaba desde la ventanilla de la puerta de la patrulla muy animadamente, con nada más y nada menos que una callada zorra- _zorra tenía que ser_ \- volvió a pensar aún más irritada.

Si los zorros tenías mala reputación, las zorras tampoco la tenían fácil. Pese a ser hermosas, se contaban que gustaban de seducir a los machos sin importarles si tuvieran pareja o no, destrozando familias y la felicidad en matrimonios, además de solo utilizar a los machos a su conveniencia para después dejarlos en la calle.

Aun con estos pensamientos y pese a encontrarse sumamente irritable, la coneja capto algo. Esta zorra se encontraba con las orejas caídas, la mirada desviada, y frotando su cuello con una pata en una clara muestra de inconformidad.

Ese fue un flashazo en su mente, haciéndole recordar que tan mal había juzgado a Nick. Tal vez todo lo que había oído de ellas sea igual como aquella vez, supersticiones y creencias tontas sin fundamentos.

Respirando hondo y usando las técnicas de observación que le había enseñado su zorro decidió analizar mejor la situación.

Era una zorra hermosa- _que raro_ \- pensó con sarcasmo, estatura ligeramente más baja a la de Nick probablemente rodando los veinte años, figura esbelta, unos ojos marrones rojizos, una vestimenta bastante formal, falda de vestir, un saco y camisa blanca- _quizás una secretaria_ -

Pelaje de un rojo más brillante que el de Nick, pero lo más interesante lo noto después. Las partes que su zorro tenia de marrón y negro, ella las poseía de blanco, la punta de la cola, oreja y patas, así como una pequeña franja blanca en medio de la cabeza.

Qué curioso, era una mestiza.

Notando como poseía una cara de completa incomodidad, con la mirada desviada y asintiendo en todo lo que decía su compañero, claramente no prestándole atención.

Probablemente el la saludo y para no ser descortés devolvió su saludo sin saber en qué se metía. Al final era difícil decir que no a un oficial.

-Así es preciosa, es un trabajo duro pero alguien lo tiene que hacer- contaba con gran orgullo el lobo con ojos cerrados ignorante de todo.

Esa fue la mora que callo de cesta…

-Mi turno termina en un par de horas, así que si medas tu número, podríamos quedar para ver una película y después…-no término la frase cayendo inconsciente contra la ventanilla del vehículo, ante la mirada de asombro de la hembra, para luego ver cómo era jalado y acomodado en su asiento por una coneja en uniforme bastante desalineada, al parecer su compañera.

-Discúlpalo, se debe encontrarse exhausto por todo esto de ser policía, disculpe las molestias señorita y pase un lindo día- dijo rápidamente la coneja pisando el acelerador a fondo, dejando atrás a una desconcertada zorra, con una mirada completamente confusa sin percatarse de los tres dardos que tenía el canino en la cola.

Unas calles más adelante Judy estaciono la patrulla sobándose las cienes con la punta de los dedos. Ya había liberado algo de estrés al dispararle, pero aún tenía su fuerte dolor de cabeza, al menos se había callado.

Y comenzó a roncar.

-solo es por un día nada más, solo es por un día nada más, solo es por un día nada más- repetía Judy una y otra vez, azotando su cabeza contra el volante en cada frase, acrecentando su migraña.

Si así se comportaban sus demás compañeros ahora comprendía por que no habían progresado en el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos por dos semanas.

Tomo una decisión drástica, algo que juro no hacer pero ahora lo sentía sumamente necesario.

Encontrándose sentada en un banco con una mesita a las afueras de un singular local, observaba esa copa llena a más no poder, muy probablemente sus hermanas la recriminarían, alegando que una joven no consumía esa clase de cosas, además de ser muy dañinos para la salud.

Una adicción que ella tuvo que dejar al ingresar a la academia ya que podía truncar aún más sus posibilidades como policía.

Decidió dejar de consumir esas cosas, olvidarlo y nunca más sentir esa refrescante sensación deslizándose por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago.

Pero lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo clamaba y su cerebro lo exigía, así que ya no había marcha atrás.

Se acercó a la cautivadora copa, para dar le una lamida al helado para luego tomar la cucharita y comenzar a comer.

Un helado triple de chocolate, bañado en chocolate blanco y jarabe de dulce de moras, adornado con fresas caramelizadas, con una solitaria cereza coronando la cima. Un postre lleno de calorías y grasas saturadas que muy probablemente sus hermanas le recriminarían por consumir. Su postre favorito que tuvo que dejar al ingresar a la fuerza para cuidar su condición física.

Sintiendo el dulce, dulce placer derretirse dentro de su pequeña boca refrescando cada parte de su ser, intentando contener el impulso de sumergir su rostro en el helado.

Lanzando unos cautivadores gemidos que harían sonrojar a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Había dejado el vehículo estacionado a pocos metros de ella frente a la heladería ubicada en plaza Sahara, con las llaves aun en él. Con algo de suerte se lo robarían con su inconsciente compañero aun dentro de él.

-Valla oficial Hoops de saber que a los conejos les gustaba tanto el helado, hubiera optado por vender eso en lugar de las paletas-

-¿Nick?- el zorro se encontraba frente a ella con su típica roba de civil, camisa hawaiana, corbata y pantalón café al parecer ya completamente recuperado.

-Zanahorias si lo que dicen sobre lo de "te ves cómo te sientes" en verdad te debes sentir muy mal-Judy solo se quería encoger en su asiento tras ver en el vidrio del local su horrible y desalineada apariencia.

-me veo terrible cierto…- contesto sumamente apena.

-Quizás para los demás- Nick lamio la palma de su pata- aunque para mí siempre te vez hermosa y adorable- dijo Nick pasando la pata húmeda por la cabeza de su coneja alisando su pelaje.

Judy sonrió ante el alago de esté, sin tomarle importancia que le llamara adorable, pero cambiando su rostro a uno de irritación.

-Nick cállate-

-Ya sé que no debo llamarte adorable ni…-

-es enserio- la coneja inicio su masaje a la cabeza de nuevo- tengo una migraña muy fuerte y no soporto la cabeza-

Nick la miro con duda para luego sonreír pícaramente.

-Déjamelo a mí Zanahorias- dijo posicionándose en su espalda cruzando sus dedos y haciéndolos tronar para relajarlos, dispuesto a darle un relajante masaje a su oficial consentida- ¡Wow! estas más tensa que el cinturón de Garraza- comento al tomar sus hombros y tantearlos lentamente con los dedos.

-eh tenido un día muy duro- dijo relajadamente tomando una de las fresas para morderla, sintiendo como poco a poco sus entumidos hombros se suavizaban.

-Bien, entonces solo concéntrate en mi voz y en nada mas…- el zorro le susurro a la oreja para comenzar a contar un pequeño relato intentando relajar a su compañera.

-Una pequeña coneja de pelaje gris corría y saltaba a través de las verdes hojas primaverales de la pradera- tenia los dedos índice y pulgar de cada pata rodeando sus orejas frotando su cráneo con las almohadillas de sus patas continuando con su relato.

-disfrutando de la brisa que se colaba por sus orejas refrescando su pequeño cuerpo, eran tiempos antiguos, tiempos más simples. Era una conejita muy testaruda. Mama y Papa conejo le dijeron que no se alejara de la madriguera pero ella en su afán de conocer el mundo no escucho- en este punto Judy había cerrado los ojos completamente relaja, mientras el helado se derretía lentamente, con las orejas caídas, olvidándose de todo, los transeúntes, su molesto compañero temporal y los groseros automovilistas, Nick siguió hablando ahora masajeando los costados de su rostro al igual que sus regorguetas majillas.

-Completamente cautivada por la belleza de las flores y el hermoso cielo azul. Pero ¡oh no! Un fiero, astuto y extrañamente apuesto zorro la observaba entre el espeso follaje. Cautivado por tan bella y deliciosa cena- Nick saco las garras rosándolas suavemente por su cuello.

\- La desprevenida coneja no tuvo oportunidad alguna, con el viento a su favor desviando su olor y el aleteo de las aves silenciando sus pisadas. ¡Salto hacia la presa!- Nick froto su cuello hasta sus hombros con sus garras, susurrando aún más suavemente.

-Ahora la vida de la coneja le pertenecía al fierro zorro y el decidiría que haría con ella, mordiendo aún más hacia debajo de su cuello-movió sus garras hacia delante del cuello de la coneja- y más abajo-rosando ahora la parte baja del cuello- y más abajo- ahora rosando su clavícula con la garra índice- y …-

\- Y el fiero zorro perderá un par de dedos si sigue bajando y no decide por devorar a la coneja de una vez- Judy apretaba con fuerza ese par de dedos traviesos sin molestarse de ver al "fiero" zorro, cuyo dolor no era visible desde su posición pero si palpable.

-creo que me deje llevar- contesto Nick con una mueca de dolor al dejar de sentir que fluía sangre por sus dedos.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto finalmente soltando.

Nick tomo lugar en una pequeña silla frente a ella.

-Valla Zanahorias sí que aprietas fuerte- decía mientras sacudía la pata- en todos los sentidos- comento subiendo y bajando sus negras cejas.

Judy capto la indirecta pero decidió mejor no contestar después de todo su migraña logro disminuir gracias a él.

Luego de una amena charla y compartir medio kilo de helado Judy decidió tomar un pequeño paseo con Nick en la calurosa zona, excusándose a sí misma diciéndose que era parte de su patrullaje.

-Nick… ehh.. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió ayer?- pregunto la coneja meditando muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Quisiera que no, pero si Zanahorias lo recuerdo todo- El zorro caminaba a su lado completamente despreocupado con las patas en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, me gustaría, de verdad apreciaría que no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¿Te refieres a perder el control?-

-No, a defenderme a toda costa-

-No lo hare-

-Que bien, porque ayer de verdad me… Espera ¿Qué?- eran pocas o nulas las veces que Nick le negara algo a Judy, así que esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Que no lo dejare de hacer- respondió el zorro completamente despreocupado sin cambiar su pose al caminar.

-Nick hablo enserio-

-yo también-

-Pues no lo parece- contesto la coneja algo irritada haciendo parar al zorro, girando y agachándose para estar a la altura de la coneja.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que no te proteja si noto, presiento u olfateo que estas en problemas?- le pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

-Sabes que puedo defenderme sola- dijo la coneja desviando la mirada.

-Y no lo dudo, podrías castrar a cualquiera mamífero que peleara contigo con ese remedo de garras que usas para cavar- Nick tomo el rostro de la coneja con un dedo y lo giro para que lo encare y continuar hablando.

-No pidas algo que no hare, si sé que puedes defenderte o no, ayer fue un caso especial. Pero no voy a permitir que nadie te ponga un dedo encima si puedo evitarlo. No es machismo o soberbia, sencillamente no puedo evitarlo, daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario, porque gustas, porque te amo…No busques complicaciones a algo tan simple como eso- Nick se encogió de hombros para erguirse esperando la respuesta de su compañera.

Judy se encontraba sumamente conmovida con la confesión de su zorro, pero esa misma confesión la perturbaba. El hecho que Nick estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por ella era algo muy noble pero también era algo que no está dispuesta a experimentar en carne propia, ni siquiera tener el miedo de verlo tan lastimado como el día anterior.

-Bien, haremos esto, tomémoslo con calma ¿sí?, así como tú no me quieres ver bajo tierra de manera involuntaria, a mí no me gusta verte a ti ¿Bien?-

Nick abrió los ojos por fin entendiendo a donde quería llegar su compañera con todo esto, no quería que el muriera o verlo herido así como él no quería verla a ella.

\- Bien. Además dudo que de volverme salvaje llegara a atacarte, sentimientos sobre instinto Zanahorias – Fue la respuesta final del zorro antes de reanudar su caminata con la coneja a su lado.

-No lo dudo. Vez te dije que hablar de nuestros problemas ayudaban a la relación- contesto Judy con orgullo.

-Y hablando de hablar. El jefe sonrisas me llamo hablando sobre la condición del prisionero para que no me preocupara, además otras "pequeñeces" personales sobre mi compañera de trabajo y también me llamo Mr. Big preguntando como había salido "todo"…-ahora Nick se detuvo frente a la coneja cuyo rostro era un poema- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar Zanahorias?- el zorro tenia cruzados los brazos con la ceja derecha levantada.

.

.

37 minutos después

.

.

-y al llegar al departamento tire la lata del espanta zorros- culmino de contar la coneja dando un leve suspiro, relatando todo su particular plan del día anterior con lujo de detalle.

Mientras tanto Nick no había cambiado su pose pero ahora veía a la coneja con los ojos completamente abiertos y completamente en shock.

-Bueno… eso fue… tu…la verdad…cielos…-respondió el zorro pasando una mano por su frente hasta sus orejas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía nada que decir.

-No tienes que responder nada, no es el tipo de cosas que suelo hacer, pero era algo que tenía que hacer-Judy comenzaba a cuestionarse si al final tomo la decisión correcta de enfrentar sus miedos de una manera tan poco ortodoxa.

-No es eso Zanahorias. Me siento alagado, sorprendido a la vez de perturbado- contesto Nick pellizcando su mejilla- te preocupas por mí, eres infinitamente más valiente y astuta de lo que creía… y creo que ya nunca más te llamare granjerita- finalizo el vulpino soltándola y prometiendo internamente a nunca molestar a su compañera.

-Gracias… supongo- ese par de comentarios lograron disipar todo duda sobre sus acciones en ella.

-Acaso no soy el mejor compañero para todo- comento con gran orgullo Nick.

-Ja,ja. Si, el mejor compañero- respondió con sarcasmo, pero algo hiso clic en su mente- ¿Compañero? Compañero…

!ME OLVIDE DE LOBATO!

…

-Se encuentra estable pero sumamente deshidratado, encontramos restos de nuestros sedantes en su sistema y al parecer seguirá inconsciente hasta mañana ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Su lobo compañero por un día se encontraba en la enfermería de la estación de policías al cual Judy decidió llevarlo al notar que no despertaba después de la bofetada numero cincuenta, pese a que Nick le dijo que con solo dos eran suficientes, fue difícil detenerse.

Ahora se encontraba él conectado a un suero siendo rehidratado de gota en gota con la doctora tejón esperando su respuesta con papel en mano lista para escribir un informe.

Como explicarle que su compañero temporal era un idiota, sedándolo mientras coqueteaba, dejándolo encerrado estando aun inconsciente, en la zona más calurosa de la ciudad, con la esperanza que lo secuestraran junto con la patrulla mientras ella intentaba consumir más de tres mil calorías en helado.

-Lo importante es que lo encontramos y trajimos a tiempo, pudimos ir a un hospital cualquiera pero decidimos traerlo con la mejor doctora de toda Zootopia, debido a que solo a ella le confiaríamos la vida de un oficial de policía que estuvo a punto de volverse una pasa-

Nick fue rápido con las palabras atrapando una bala por su compañera al logras desviar la atención de la doctora dando una respuesta vaga pero que llegaba a sónar concisa mediante halagos.

-Usted siempre tan elocuente oficial Wild, bueno eso sería todo ya pueden retirarse- respondió la tejón cautivada por las palabras del zorruno oficial.

Ya fuera a punto de reportar su salida la coneja.

-Con que... siempre TAN elocuente ¿EHH?- cuestiono Judy viéndolo directamente mientras caminaban.

-Solamente cuando quiero recibir una vacuna contra la sarna gratis o quiero salvar a mi compañera de ser inculpada por intento de homicidio- respondió Nick encogiéndose de hombros- además tú sabes que soy depredador de una sola presa- completo con mirada relajada.

Judy rodo los ojos con una tenue sonrisa.

-Al final fue buena idea traerte-

-Sí, no hay como viajar en la parte trasera de una patrulla y revivir viejos tiempos- Judy lo vio con una ceja levantada- Dije viejos, no buenos coneja-

-Da igual, espera afuera en lo que registro mi salida-

-Como ordene su majestad, al final tú tienes las llaves del auto- contesto Nick dirigiéndose a la puerta de vidrio doble.

Judy avanzaba con pequeños brincos al final del pasillo rumbo a la recepción, poco a poco su día fue mejorando y ya no tenía esa molesta migraña, aunque su apariencia era otra historia, pero nada que un buen baño con agua caliente y una buena noche de sueño con su cálido peluche gigante naranja no arreglara.

Al estar a pocos metros le pareció ver la silueta de Nick junto a Garraza. Girando la cabeza hacia la salida solo para observar a su zorro recostado en la puerta de vidrio regresando su vista a la recepción solo para observar a Garrazo solo de nuevo.

- _Quizás es solo el cansancio_ \- pensó sin darle mayor importancia.

…

- _aaaahhhhh, no hay nada como esto_ \- pensó Judy.

Después de un relajante baño y una deliciosa cena preparada por su astuto amigo, ahora Judy se encontraba acurrucada a más no poder, abrazando con fuerza a su enorme y suave peluche viviente que ya se encontraba durmiendo.

Pese a ser un animal nocturno su zorro dormía mucho.

Tal vez solo había pasado un día pero justamente era eso lo que ella necesitaba después de tan horrible día. Preferiría hacer parquímetros y papeleo por un mes que aguantar a ese lobo otro día.

Meditando, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, antes de dormir.

Conoció mas afondo a uno de sus compañeros, aunque ella en retrospectiva hubiera preferido no tener que haberlo hecho.

Logro hablar con Nick sobre uno de sus mayores miedos, el cual serie perderlo en acción, descubriendo que ese era también uno de los mayores miedos de él. Llegando a una especie de acuerdo de que ninguno de los dos se sobreexpondría más de la cuenta.

Ahora él ya se veía completamente recuperado y regresaría al servicio activo al día siguiente junto a ella.

Pese a ser al comienzo un mal día poco a poco mejoro.

Pegando su larga oreja al suave pecho de su pareja dejando que los latidos de su corazón poco a poco la arrullaran.

- _Mañana será otro día-_ pensó, esta vez con una sonrisa para finalmente quedarse dormida.

…

Notas finales:

Quiero agradecer a:

Alaska-Luna

Andrea and Naturberd

Darkkness666

EndOfDarkness

IronMaik2099

Karlashawol45x

Mary Wilde Reedus

Ratsenkio

Moe-kare-love

AngieMorJim

IGogoTomago67

Empty by you pain

Quienes se tomaron la molestia de seguir, comentar y poner como favorito a esta humilde historia.

No lo puedo creer el capítulo anterior lo releí unas diez veces y aún tiene letras comidas y faltas de ortografía. Bueno este lo revisé quince veces. Al menos para mí los martes son más cansados que los lunes.

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones, predicciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

-Pensamiento final… Cruda… Cruda de año nuevo por eso no publique.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	4. Miércoles

Bien antes de comenzar

Darkkness666: qué bueno que te gusto, honestamente la salida con el lobo está basado en una experiencia personal, aunque claramente no le dispare a nadie… Ganas no me faltaban.

Andrea and Naturberd: bueno gracias y la verdad me gustaría que siguieras leyendo esta humilde historia. Me siento alagado de ver aunque gustas de historias en ingles te tomes el tiempo para leer esta. Aun así la ortografía es un compromiso para entregar algo de calidad hacia ustedes, en su debido momento corregiré la falla de los capítulos anteriores.

Sou: Pues Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Referencias del capítulo anterior:

-El pasado de Nick- en la película ante el reclamo de Mr Big, Nick se pone triste, que paso con el "Nunca dejes que vean que te hirieron" hay algo más sobre esa familia y Nick que no nos contaron.

\- "dudo que de volverme salvaje llegara a atacarte"- Alusión al guion original de Zootopia donde logran infectar a Nick pero este controla sus impulsos protegiendo a Judy de un par de tigres salvajes.

Pista sobre el capítulo actual:

-la pista fue la segunda referencia.

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Miércoles

Miércoles la primera mitad del camino, ya llegaste a la cima de la montaña ahora te toca bajar pero hazlo con cuidado porque si tropiezas de iras rodando colina abajo.

Repartir multas, organizar el papeleo de otros, esas ideas sonaban tan atractivas dentro de la mente de Judy en estos momentos.

Sentada al borde de la cama con el cielo iluminado en un fuerte todo rojizo y naranja, mostrando un agradable atardecer. Pero para esta joven coneja esto no era del todo agradable, observando fijamente a un Nick sin camisa solamente vistiendo el pantalón de su uniforme policiaco, sentando en cuclillas sobre el grasiento piso de madera observándola o más bien acechándola, ondeando su esponjosa cola de un lado demostrando lo que podría ser alegría o confianza.

Judy se inclinó levemente recargando su mejilla en la pata sin dejar de observar al zorro.

Preguntándose que hizo mal. Habría sido tan grosera con Guideon que ni ella misma se dio cuenta y ahora sufría del karma, será su difunto pez dorado que buscaba venganza desde el más allá, acaso uno de los tantos criminales que, entre ella y Nick, habían capturado les había lanzado una maldición de mala suerte…

Dio un largo suspiro haciendo que el zorro girara levemente la cabeza para verla con curiosidad.

Oh dulces galletas con queso, porque no podía tener un aburrido y estúpido día normal…

…

-Esa mañana-

Todo por fin parecía seguir el orden natural de las cosas, ella levantándose unos diez minutos más temprano que Nick para luego despertar a su somnolienta pareja con un suave cosquilleo en la barriga. Nick juraba y perjuraba que no movía la pata cuando le hacían eso alegando que no era tan ridículo como un lobo, los cuales se distinguían por tener tan curioso tick nervioso, pero Judy había descubierto lo contrario una mañana que estuvo "explorando" el pelaje color crema que poseía el vulpino mientras dormía.

Un viaje tranquilo hasta la estación, y un adormilado Nick chocando con la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Sip todo bien y normal hasta ahora.

De no ser por.

-Este es el intercomunicador, este el archivador de casos, y este.. Oh buen día Hopps- Judy fue a despedirse de Garraza al verlo en el mostrador antes de que tomara su vacaciones, pero al parecer él no se encontraba solo.

-Ehh buen dia, oye yo a ti te conozco, eres la chica de ayer-

-Buen dia oficial ehh-

-Hopps, Judy Hopps-

-Puede llamarme Marian, solo Marian-

Que pequeño era el mundo, era la misma zorra que había estado "hablando" el día anterior con Lobato, al parecer ahora ya no tenía su traje de oficina y vestía un uniforme oficial de recepcionista.

-Qué bueno que se conocen, ella me cubrirá durante mis vacaciones, ayer tuvo una entrevista de trabajo con el jefe bogo y quedo, solo le enseñaba todo lo que uso y como funciona-

-Un momento si tu estas aquí significa que el también- pregunto la zorra algo temerosa.

-¿él?-

-Sí, tu compañero ese lobo gris-

-Oh, él no es mi compañero ( _Gracias al cielo)_ , pero no te preocupes por ello, aquí tomamos el trabajo muy enserio, pero si algo sucede solo dile al búfalo con ojos rojos y cara de psicópata que tomamos por jefe, él lo solucionara-

-No me gustaría perjudicarlos en su trabajo- respondió apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo más que podría suceder es que lo transfieran al distrito más lejano de aquí _(Por favor acúsalo, por favor acúsalo, por favor acúsalo…)_ \- se repetía en su mente la coneja.

-Judy, hay algo importante que el jefe quiere decirnos- Le hablo el zorro desde la puerta del salón.

Si la llamaba por su nombre debía ser algo muy importante.

-Bueno me despido, te veo en dos semanas Garraza y Marian espero que tu estadía aquí sea de tu agrado-

Ambos depredadores le sonrieron antes de la que la coneja dejara el lugar.

¿Cuál era la gran noticia? hace unos momentos un par de osos del servicio de mantenimiento de subterráneos llegaron sumamente asustados reportando haber encontrado un par de vagones abandonados.

No serían los primeros ni los ultimo en reportar algo así, pero este tenía algo en particular. Con extremo miedo los mamíferos de mantenimiento reportaron ver a través de la polvorienta ventanilla unas probetas con un líquido azul, formulas químicas en una vieja y sucia hoja pegada a la pared así como una leyenda que decía "NO MÁS DEPREDADORES".

No fue difícil aislar y orientar los hechos para saber de qué se trataba.

Ante la idea de que alguien intentara recrear la pesadilla del virus de los aulladores de nuevo Bogo les ordeno ir de inmediato junto a Colmillán y Delgato como apoyo, además de llevar consigo jaulas y unos bozales solamente "por si acaso" como ordeno su jefe, pese a que Nick al ver estos últimos se sintió claramente incómodo.

Al llegar al área declarado como fuera de funcionamiento notaron varias cosas, todo parecía abandonado, el lugar estaba bastante apartado, las estaciones más cercanas no eran visibles desde ahí, el lugar poseía varios acueductos así como tomas eléctricos aun en funcionamiento pese a que ahí todo estaba a oscuras. Judy trago un bulto entrando al primer vagón, observando todo con unos lentes especiales para ver en la oscuridad, después de todo era la única en el lugar sin poseer visión nocturna… y también era la única presa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza intento despejar las ideas de su cabeza.

Nick entro después de ella, mientras tanto el par de felinos inspeccionaban el vagón aledaño.

Flores marchitas, así como esas curiosas "cebollas" secas, al igual que unas cuantas probetas secas pero con manchas azules en su interior, todo lleno de polvo y algunas partes de moho así como un vaso de capuchino abandonado. Era claro que el lugar era de Bellwether y parecía mucho más antiguo que cuando llegaron a atraparla, pero no había sentido para abandonar un lugar así, salvo que hayan ocurrido algo muy malo.

-Nick que rayos haces- susurro fuertemente la coneja al ver que el zorro intentaba abrir un contener de calor a presión.

-Tu qué crees, busco pruebas- En parte era verdad pero ser curioso era parte de ser un zorro y Nick no pudo escoger peor momento para querer ver cómo era el interior de uno de esos viejos tanques.

-Nick no toques nada, todo esto podría estar contaminado, más allá de estos guantes- señalando los guantes unos guantes amarillos para manejos de sustancias peligrosas en sus patas- no nos dieron nada más para manejar lo que… ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE QUITASTE LOS GUANTES!- susurro con más fuerza al ver las patas de su compañero desprotegidas intentando encontrar un interruptor.

-No eran de mi talla y me estorbaban- le quedaban grandes, al parecer no creyeron nunca tener que usarlos y no se molestaron en conseguir unos tamaño zorro, pero curiosamente si tenían tamaño conejo.

-Nick todo esto es sumamente peligroso, no sabemos si hay otro infectado y si este lugar sigue vigilado-

-Tranquila Zanahorias, vez todo este polvo se parece al lugar donde antes vivía, lo que significa que nadie ha estado aquí en un mínimo de dos años, además estamos en el subterráneo a estas alturas ya sabríamos si hubiera otro infectado, además aquí el cauteloso aquí siempre he sido yo-

La coneja estuvo a punto de replicar cuando para su terror Nick encontró el seguro, oprimiéndolo y abriendo la tapa descomprimiendo la vieja olla.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el zorro al asomarse para ver el interior.

-¡QUE! ¡QUE!- la coneja fue en un salto a ver que sucedía.

-está vacío…- él la veía con una sonrisa ladina y ella lo veía como si quisiera matarlo – tranquila torpe coneja, no me veas así, no soy tan descuidado como para intentar exponerte a que te devore o al menos no de la manera que te gusta-

-Nick…. Cállate. Además no soy torpe- giro la cabeza con desgano la coneja haciendo que los lentes de sus gafas choquen con una de las probetas, haciéndola rodar hasta chocar con un microscopio que cayó sobre una vieja tabla catapultando una vieja maceta que se encontraba en la contraparte del piso chocando con una vieja lámpara que se soltó golpeando otra probeta….

Los dos animales se encontraban parados sin moverse solo siguiendo en sincronía con los ojos y la cabeza tan curiosa reacción en cadena y como una cosa golpeaba a otra y otra y otra y otra…

Culminando con una vieja escoba golpeando la tuerca del soporte del techo haciendo que este se salga, por fin deteniendo todo.

-ehhh… vez no ocurrió nada malo je..je..- rio nerviosamente Judy al haber destruido, de manera accidental, casi toda la evidencia.

La parte inferior del techo se desplomo, quedando solo el armazón y la parte superior, aplastando lo poco que quedaba, salvándose los dos por pura suerte al encontrarse en la parte de abajo de la salida de emergencia del techo.

-¿Qué decías Zanahorias?- dijo Nick con los brazos en la espalda y con expresión seria, pero riendo en su mente de manera incontrolable, mientras la boca de Judy caía hasta el suelo con un tembloroso tick en la oreja y ojo izquierda, viendo todo lo que básicamente ella provoco.

-Yo…yo…Aaahhh….- un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios.

-Bueno, pudo irnos peor- el zorro evoco a la mala suerte.

Un tubo de metal que estaba sujeto de una de la vigas de acero oxidadas se soltó cayendo frente a ellos, escuchando el sonido de un gatillo al presionarse expulsando un pequeño globo con un polvo azul en él.

Judy fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar de un salto el proyectil de la pequeña bazuca, pero por desgracia Nick no.

El pequeño globo dio de lleno en el rostro del zorro explotando en una nube de polvo azul que el canino aspiro ante su confusión y desesperación por el golpe. Cayendo y frotando su cabeza con las patas, lanzando pequeños gruñidos ante la mirada de horror de la coneja que ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir.

-¡NICK! ¡NO PUEDE SER, POR FAVOR TU NO!- estaba por acercarse al zorro cuando este en un movimiento rápido salto hacia ella en cuatro patas atrapándola entre él y el piso haciendo que sus lentes especiales se deslicen debajo de su cabeza.

-sé que estás ahí… sé que aun eres tu… dijiste que nunca me lastimarías y te creo… Nick…por favor…- pese a sus palabras de confianza la coneja estaba con el rostro de un lado y los ojos cerrados temiendo lo peor cuando un par de lágrimas de miedo se escaparon de sus ojos.

No hubo gruñidos, ni mordidas solo una larga y fina lengua que limpio esa traicionera lagrima, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa para observar al "salvaje zorro", tenía las iris rojas con las pupilas ligeramente rasgadas, pero no había rabia o instinto asesino en él.

La observaba con curiosidad girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, moviendo de forma rítmica sus orejas intentando reconocerla.

Sin miedo al fin y cautivada por su profunda mirada la coneja logro liberar una pata hasta acercarla a la mejilla del zorro y acariciarlo de forma suave no sin antes volverse a poner los lentes. Este acepto el saludo cerrando los ojos, recostando la cabeza en esa pequeña y peluda pata, emitiendo un leve chillido, moviendo su larga y esponjosa cola de un lado a otro.

Sonriendo, la coneja lo comprendió, Nick seguía siendo él, pero algo estaba mal, ese polvo de alguna manera le afecto.

-No te preocupes Nick, te prometo que te curaremos- dijo suavemente sin dejar de acariciarlo.

El vulpino abrió de golpe los ojos, levantando la cola así como sus orejas, erizando su pelaje mostrando los colmillos sorprendiendo a la coneja.

Dio un salto sobre ella siendo detenido en el aire y cayendo inconsciente.

Judy de un giro se puso de pie observando como Colmillán y Delgato tenían sus armas en alto disparando cada uno un dardo a Nick.

-¡Pero que hicieron!-

-¡Tranquila Hopps! lo vimos todo, ahora estas a salvo- respondió el tigre guardando su arma.

-¡No!, ustedes no comprenden, él está bien, solo se encuentra… algo confundido- La coneja fue con el zorro para quitarle las agujas que seguían incrustadas en su piel.

-Hopps sabemos de tu apego sentimental hacia Wild, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que un salvaje ande suelto- el león se acercaba a ellos.

-Él no es salvaje- ese comentario irrito a la coneja, escuchó un sonido metálico girando la cabeza-¡NO LE PONDRAN ESA COSA!-

Colmillán sostenía un bozal mientras Delgato cargaba una jaula metálica lo suficientemente grande para un zorro.

-¡Es suficiente Hopps!, tenemos órdenes y un protocolo, no es nada personal, solo cumplimos con lo debido- dando un paso hacia adelante pero luego dando dos hacia atrás con los brazos en alto.

-¡NO LE PONDRAN ESA COSA!- Judy sumida en la ira ante lo que ellos estaban por hacer tomo el arma que tenía Nick en su funda, apuntando con esta a Colmillán y con su propia arma a Delgato- un paso más… ¡Y LES JURO QUE LOS PONGO A DORMIR!-

Una imagen única en el mundo animal, tanto civilizado como salvaje, que por desgracia nadie en ese momento pudo inmortalizar.

Una coneja con el ceño fruncido, enseñando los dientes, con las orejas en alto y el pelaje erizado mostrando su rabia, protegía a un zorro inconsciente de un tigre y un león.

-Hopps esto es destacó e insubordinación podrías perder tu placa por esto- El felino naranja intentaba persuadirla a la vez de intentar tomar su propia arma, deteniéndose en el acto al oír como la coneja quitaba el seguro de la suya.

-NO LE PONDRAN UN BOZAL…-

Ambos gatos veían el lenguaje corporal de la coneja descubriendo que ella hablaba enserio, no le importaba perder su propia placa con tal de proteger al zorro.

Colmillán había sido compañero generacional de la coneja en la academia y sabía que, muy a su pesar, si ella se lo proponía, los haría besar el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa era una coneja peligrosa. Delgato sabía de las habilidades de combate que ella poseía, además de que había escuchado lo que hizo con ese maniático zorro ártico en el minuto de silencio. Ambos sabían que cualquier decisión que tomaran acabaría muy mal para ellos.

Excepto una.

-Mira Hopps no le pondremos el bozal- el tigre soltó el metálico cubre hocico- pero aun así tenemos que ponerlo en la jaula, intento saltarnos encima, puede no ser un peligro para ti, pero si para los demás así como para sí mismo- escogiendo muy bien sus palabras para tranquilizarla.

Judy relajo su expresión pero aun apuntaba a ambos oficiales no muy convencida.

-No diremos nada de este incidente a Bogo, solo dejamos cumplir con nuestro trabajo- ambos felinos tragaron pesado al ver que la coneja no reaccionaba.

La coneja por fin bajo ambas armas agachando la cabeza. Los felinos dieron un largo suspiro tranquilizador dando un paso hacia delante.

-Si rompen sus palabras o si intentan hacerle algo…yo misma los castrare mientras duermen con estas pequeñas y nada afiladas garras…- les amenazo quitando sus gafas, mostrando unos ojos serios y una mirada sumamente sombría, exhibiendo esas pequeñas y ovaladas garras que usaba para cavar.

Los felinos sudaron frio sabiendo que la coneja hablaba de forma completamente literal.

…

Después de asegurar que metieran al inconsciente vulpino con toda la delicadeza del mundo a su jaula, así como ponerlo en el vehículo de la coneja, ambos machos le dijeron de forma "caballerosa" que ellos recogerían la evidencia restante, alejándose de ella de una forma casi robótica. Dejando a la coneja sola con el dormido zorro.

Pese a todo lo dicho, se acercó al inconsciente vulpino de forma cautelosa, metiendo un brazo a la jaula abriendo los parpados de un ojo observando que el iris de este seguía roja. Esto era algo que los otros infectados (nunca en su vida volvería a usar la palabra salvaje) no poseían y esto la tenía sumamente preocupada pese a todo no la ataco y esa forma de observarla era la misma que Nick poseía cuando le hablaba con ternura, pero no era ciega claramente intento atacar a sus compañeros.

No entendía que pasaba y necesitaba respuestas así que iría con el único mamífero que se las podía dar. No sin antes dejar a Nick al cuidado de Bogo, que era al único que en ese momento le tenía suficiente confianza.

…

-Santas chuletas, la noble y heroica oficial Hopps vino de visita a que debo tan gentil muestra de humildad de tan valiente coneja-

Judy se encontraba sentada al otro lado de un vidrio reforzado transparente observando a la oveja causante de muchos de los males en su vida tomar asiento.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Bellewether-

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo-

La pequeña oveja ya no poseía su tierna imagen como el día que la conoció, con su lana ligeramente más oscurecida con varios nudos en ella así como unas marcadas ojeras.

-Necesito respuestas-

-Y yo necesito libertad, desgraciadamente no todos obtenemos lo que queremos conejita-

-Encontramos un viejo par de vagones abandonados en la clausurada sub estación 2 en plaza Sahara. Eso te dice algo-

-mmmm…. No, en realidad no-

Ninguna hablo por un corto momento, solo observándose de la misma forma, sentadas una frente a la otra con ambas patas sobre un pequeño respaldo, separadas por un vidrio reforzado que poseía una serie de pequeños agujeros formando un círculo.

La tensión en el ambiente casi era palpable.

-uno de nuestros oficiales resulto infectado, por lo que al parecer es una variante de tu suero-

-¿se volvió salvaje?- pregunto sin interés la oveja.

A Judy ya le comenzaba a irritar esa palabra.

-mostros síntomas diferentes a los que mostraban los infectados anteriores-

-Buuuuaaaaaa….. Me aburres conejita ¿ya puedo regresar a mi celda? - Respondió dando un largo bostezo.

-puedo ser intermediaria con el juez y ayudar a reducir tu sentencia, si entras en un tratamiento psicológico, pero necesito que me digas todo sobre ese polvo azul y como revertir los efectos- la coneja seguía seria pero en el interior comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Sí, el vagón es mío, pero no te diré nada- contesto sin más.

-puedo hacer que aumente tu condena si te reúsas a cope..-

-Escucha conejita- interrumpió Bellewether acercando su rostro al cristal- conozco mis derechos, estudie leyes así como ciencias políticas no se te olvide, no pueden culparme por algo que ya hice y lo que tu encontraste no significa nada pues no hice uso de ello, además yo no infecte a nadie ahora, algún imbécil entre ustedes lo hizo-

La coneja la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, esa oveja era más lista de lo que ella creía.

-y para que tú hayas venido hasta mí, sola, me da a entender que fuiste tú. Aun así ese no es motivo suficiente, infectaste a un compañero, lo que significa que era alguien que estaba cerca de ti y si lo que dicen los otros reos es cierto, tú volviste salvaje a ese zorro con el que te vi la última vez, ahora él debe ser tu compañero de trabajo. ¿O me equivoco?-

Pese a todo Judy mantuvo la expresión seria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bellewether?- la coneja estaba dispuesta a negociar con tal de ayudar a su zorro.

-Vaaaalla, debe haber algo muy fuerte entre ustedes para que estés dispuesta a negociar conmigo. Puedo darme una idea de que es, pero el solo imaginarlo me provoca deseos de vomitar-

-Mi paciencia se agota, vas a hablar o no- lo que no daría por estar en el minuto de silencio con esa oveja.

-Mmmhhhh quiero lo que me ofreciste junto con tres cosas, número uno, una celda para mi sola, tienes idea de lo molesto que es que tu compañero se pase todo la noche jugando con tu copete de lana… no, probablemente no. Número dos, quiero mi cascabel de vuelta, me volveré loca si solamente escucho a los demás cantar " _Try Everything_ " todo el maldito día. Y número tres…

La coneja creía que pediría algo referente a su condena o sobre acondicionar lujosamente su celda.

-quiero productos capilares y crema de lana… No me veas así, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo molesto que es para una oveja o un carnero no tener la lana suave y que sete forme nudos en ella… dime Judy ¿tenemos un trato?

Soltó un largo suspiro al menos no pidió nada fuera de su poder.

-Está bien-

-Lo quiero por escrito-

De mala gana Judy saco un pedazo de papel de su cinturón, haciendo un vale por todo lo que pedía, entregándoselo a través de uno de los agujeros en el cristal.

-¿Feliz? Ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes junto con la cura-

-No hay cura- dijo sin más, guardando el papel dentro de su uniforme naranja.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo asustando a la oveja casi haciéndola caer de su asiento.

-¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE CHULETA CON PATAS, SI NO HABLAS AHORA TE JURO QUE ENTRARE Y TE FREÍRE EN ACEITE HIRVIENDO PARA SERVIRTE CON ENSALADA DE ZANAHORIAS A LOS DEMÁS PRESOS!- la paciencia de la coneja se agotó, golpeando y arañando el cristal, intentando llegar a la oveja para despellejarla con sus propias patas.

-¡Oficial Hopps le pido que se tranquilice, de lo contrario la tendré que sacar de aquí!- advirtió el rinoceronte guardia.

Muy a su pesar Judy volvió a tomar asiento observando de manera asesina a la lanuda.

-Valla carácter, no me sorprende que sigas soltera. Escucha antes de tener el suero final, hicimos varias cepas que probamos en pequeños reptiles y peces. También tanteamos la forma más eficaz de infectar a los depredadores. Lo que le disparaste a tu zorro era una de las versiones primarias hecha de polvo para ser inhalado, y si no me equivoco lo que le disparo a tu zorro era un prototipo de bazuca de aire comprimido. Uno de los muchachos fue tan imbécil y se terminó disparando en el ojo, causando un gran desastre en el lugar que al final tuvimos que abandonar. Dime la transformación no fue violenta y poseía ojos rojos-

La coneja solo asintió en silencio.

-Bien, es la fórmula 4, afecta de igual manera a depredadores y presas, no los vuelve violentos pero los pone en un estado de conciencia sumamente primitivo, con muy marcados síntomas-

-Y cuál es la cura- fue más una exigencia que una pregunta.

-No la hay. Antes que intentes matarme déjame decirte, el suero no estaba completo, ni siquiera el antídoto contra los aulladores le servirá, el cuerpo eliminara las toxinas después de un lapso de 17 horas, básicamente será el mismo después de dormir por la noche, al despertar no recordara nada-

-¿no me estas mintiendo?-

-no tendría por qué, eso sí es un delito. No tienes que preocuparte ese era todo lo que quedaba del suero, ya no existe más-

Sin más Judy se levantó agradeciendo la información dispuesta a retirase del lugar.

-Gracias por cooperar...-

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo conejita-

…

-Así que eso fue lo que te dijo-

-Si señor-

Judy se encontraba en el salón de conferencias junto con todos los compañeros que logaron presenciaron el estado de Nick.

Hablando de esté ya había despertado y se encontraba a cuatro patas dentro la jaula metálica sobre la mesa del lado que correspondía a su asiento, observando a cada uno de los animales que se le acercaba. Por petición de la propia Judy ante bogo antes de ir a interrogar a Bellewether, no se le había colocado el bozal.

-Nick no es…- contuvo el aire antes de soltar la palabra- Salvaje… solamente está confundido, es algo así como…-

-un pez- respondió el búfalo alzando una ceja.

-Yo diría más bien un zorro domestico je…je…- rio nerviosamente la coneja.

El enorme búfalo fue a su estrado, con la coneja a su lado, para comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, esto fue un incidente aislado y bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que esto salga de aquí- lo mejor para todos era contener la noticia y evitar el pánico innecesario, orden que se le fue dada a los operadores que reportaron el hallazgo del viejo vagón en su debido momento-Eso significa nada de comentarios al respeto, nada de mensajes sobre el asunto y sobre todo, NADA DE VIDEOS NI FOTOGRAFIAS- resalto esto último al ver que todos en el lugar tenían la cámara de sus celulares apuntando a Nick.

La coneja ya estaba entrando en cólera, otra vez, al ver que trataban a su zorro como un pequeño fenómeno de circo.

-oh Wild si tan solo pudieras verte ahora jajaja-

Gruñez el lobo blanco se acercó al vulpino, de alguna forma los zorros y los lobos nunca se habían llevado bien, estando sumamente divertido por la situación, acerco su dedo solo para molestar al zorro haciendo que este retroceda mostrando los colmillos con el hocico abierto.

-Esto es tan divertido-

Quizás demasiado divertido, la molesta coneja estaba por intervenir cuando…

-¡AAHHHH! ¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUIÉTENMELOOOO!-

En un rápido movimiento Nick mordió con fuerza el dedo invasor, tirando de él intentando arrancárselo.

El albino lobo jalaba su brazo, pero el zorro tenia firmemente clavada las garras a la mesa de madera, tomando con toda su fuerza al otro canino por el dedo sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Algunos oficiales querían intervenir, otros contenían la risa pero la más pequeña entre ellos hablo.

-¡Nick basta!-

En el acto el zorro soltó al lobo quien se cubrió la mano con su uniforme, para ver su maltratado dedo con diminutos agujeros de los cuales salían unas pocas gotas de sangre.

-Eso dolió...- se quejó.

-Tú te lo buscaste- contestaron al unísono Judy y Bogo.

La coneja con paso firme se acercó a su asiento que se ubicaba justo a un lado de Wild, todos los oficiales esperaban una muestra de agresión o alguna reacción violenta por parte del zorro hacia la coneja, después de todo eran enemigos naturales además de ser depredador y presa.

Pero lo que vieron los dejo helados.

Al estar uno a lado del otro el zorro saco la pata de la jaula rasgando la mesa en dirección de la coneja, lo que al parecer era una reacción para que ella se acercara, dando pequeños chillidos de tristeza.

Judy acerco su pata hasta quedar al borde de la jaula haciendo que Nick sacara levemente la cabeza para lamer con cariño los pequeños dedos de está.

La coneja sonrió con autosuficiencia a sus compañeros y por sobre todo a cierto lobo que los veía con un rostro completamente incrédulo.

-Bien, si ya nadie tiene alguna otra brillante idea. Hopps puedes llevarte a Wild-

-Ok… espere ¿Qué?- eso tomo por sorpresa a la coneja.

-Al parecer Wild solo está tranquilo a tu lado, además que no lo podemos dejar aquí a riesgo de que alguien más sepa de esto, además el… tiene necesidades-

Judy no tenía muy en claro esto último, pero siendo sincera consigo misma no dejaría el cuidado de Nick a nadie más.

-Bien, solo necesito algo de ayuda para subirlo al auto- la coneja jalo la jaula hacia ella.

-Bueno respecto a eso…-

.

.

.

.

2 horas más tarde

.

.

.

.

 _-No Hopps, no puedes usar la patrulla para no levantar sospechas si te descubren con Wild-_

 _-No Hopps, ninguno de los oficiales puede llevarte-_

 _-No Hopps, no puedes llevar tu placa ni nada que te relacione con la ZPD-_

 _-No Hopps, no puedes tomar el transporte público, eso serian aún más sospechoso-_

 _-No Hopps, no poseo pareja, por eso soy un búfalo sexualmente reprimido que desquita toda su frustración contigo Hopps-_

Repetía Judy una y otra vez haciendo una infantil y afeminada imitación de Bogo antes de darle un sorbo de agua a su cantimplora.

Su adorado jefe le dijo que llevara a Wild a su departamento hasta que se le pasara el efecto y que regresarían mañana a primera hora para que el zorro no sospechara nada del incidente prometiéndole que solo trabajarían medio turno. La coneja no tenía problemas con ello, salvo por lo que le dijo después.

No podía ir con ningún objeto que lo relacionara con la ZPD, eso incluía su preciado vehículo, sus compañeros y placa, ya que de descubrirla con Wild es ese estado solo propagaría el pánico en la ciudad.

Tampoco podría usar el transporte público por las mismas razones.

Y cual fue la brillante solución que le dieron a la coneja… pues una muy simple.

Sacar de la bodega el enorme carrito rojo que les prestaban a los scouts y a las niñas exploradoras en la temporada de ventas de galletas.

Colocar a Nick sobre él, cubriendo su jaula con la caja de un viejo mini bar, haciéndole agujeros para que él pueda respirar.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera de la estación, y cuando pregunto si nadie la ayudaría con el viaje, ellos fueron tan amables (nótese el sarcasmo) de ofrecerle una cantimplora llena de agua antes de cerrar la puerta trasera de un portazo.

Ahora la coneja se encontraba a un par de cuadras de su edificio tirando de un enorme carro rojo, al menos para ella, con una caja de un viejo mini bar con agujeros que fácilmente triplicaba el tamaño de la pobre coneja, al parecer esa era la cosa más normal del mundo porque, efectivamente, nadie le prestaba atención.

Mientras tanto el pobre Nick se encontraba hecho bolita al lado contrario de la dirección de la coneja, pese a su estado salvaje podía percibir la ira de ella, y muy en el fondo su sentido de supervivencia le decía que lo mejor era estar lo más lejos de Judy.

Judy ya estaba exhausta, le dieron el resto del día, pero justo al medio día, cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y el calor era insoportable.

-al fin…- exhalo felizmente al ver ese viejo edificio que llamaba hogar.

Pese a todo fue un viaje, aunque agotador, bastante tranquilo, a excepción por ese par de elefantes que la confundieron con una niña exploradora, pues aún seguía con su uniforme azul, y le intentaron comprar todo lo que llevaba.

-Cuida tus llaves- fue la única respuesta de la armadillo recepcionista al verla pasar sin molestarse en ver su paquete.

Judy fue al elevador, apretando el botón para que este descienda, pero nada pasaba lo siguió oprimiendo repetidas veces hasta que se acercó la armadillo y pego un letrero en él.

-Descompuesto… Claro. No podía ser de otra forma- Judy tiro del carrito hasta la base de las escaleras observando todo lo que iba a subir, suspirando con pesadez… que bueno que amaba a Nick…

-…Al fin tercer piso…- la coneja abrió con sumo cansancio la puerta metiendo el carrito primero y luego entrando ella, ese artefacto ocupaba casi todo el espacio libre de su cuarto.

Cerrando la puerta con llave y jalando las cortinas y quitar esa enorme caja al zorro para luego lanzarse a la cama boca abajo intentando recuperar un poco el aliento.

Sin levantar la vista tomo su celular marcando un número que sabía de memoria sin necesidad de ver la pantalla, para luego pegarlo a su larga oreja.

-¿Hola? Si, quisiera ordenar una cajita conejito feliz con aros de zanahoria fritos y trocitos de papas…- escucho el gruñido de Nick- y también una hamburguesa de filete de pescado Extra grande….. Si, el juguete que sea de Robín Hood… Calle comadreja por lémur, edificio 113 "el gran pangominio", tercer piso, departamento 4 C, no tarden…- sin más colgó.

Hoy no quería comer sano, quería comer chatarra y comería chatarra, después de todo ya había consumido bastantes calorías con su osada travesía.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada quedándose poco a poco dormida, sin percatarse que el zorro comenzaba a jugar con el seguro de la jaula.

En su mente ella se encontraba en su pequeño pueblo natal observando el atardecer con su amado zorro mientras este poco a poco se arrodillaba tomando delicadamente su pata entre las de él.

- _Mi amada Judy, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, y llevamos comprometidos aún menos tiempo, pero siento que no podrá vivir un solo día más sin ti_ \- la coneja se encontraba cautivada, llevando ella un vestido blanco y el un pantalón negro de gala con una camisa blanca abierta, se veía tan apuesto- _Así que te pido por todo lo sagrado en el mundo… se mi esposa-_ le mostros un anillo de platino con un pequeño diamante en el que reflejaba la poca luz que aún quedaba.

- _Si acepto, SI ME CASARE CONTIGO_ \- se lanzó a los brazos de su amado besándolo con pasión dispuesta a estregarse a él con las estrellas como su único testigo de tan mágico y perfecto momento.

Ese beso se sentía tan real, quizás… demasiado real.

-Nick...Nick… ¿Nick? ¡NICK!- la coneja entre letargos de sueño y realidad, termino despertando observando que sostenía con firmeza los costados de la cabeza de su zorro, mientras este aun la veía con esos ojos rojos con la cabeza ladeada lleno de curiosidad, mientras ella le tenía levemente mordido el labio inferior con los suyos.

Por acto reflejo termino catapultando al vulpino con sus fuertes piernas haciéndolo chocar con la puerta, causando que este por instinto se fuera a esconder debajo de su cama.

-Espera Nick, no era mi intención, yo… ¿Cómo te saliste de la jaula?-

-Señorita su orden ya está aquí-

-¡ya voy!- contesto saltando los obstáculos en su habitación.

-Su cajita conejito feliz y su hamburguesa señorita- le entrego alegremente un jaguar adolecente con gafas y frenillos.

-Aquí tiene, conserve el cambio- abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para asegurarse que Nick no escapara.

Colocando la comida en la mesa abriendo ambos paquetes, al parecer el aroma hizo salir a Nick de la cama sentándose a los pies de la coneja viendo fijamente el alimento.

Sacando un par de platos del interior del microondas coloco la comida de Nick sobre uno y este lo siguió hasta la entrada de la jaula dado que Judy coloco su comida dentro de ella.

-Anda, ve, entra- la coneja pensó que él caería en la trampa pero el zorro solo alternaba la mirada entre ella y su alimento.

Optando por acostarse con la cabeza sobre sus patas observando con mirada triste su alimento.

Judy ya lo sospechaba, no callo en la trampa, aun es ese estado, Nick no era estúpido.

Sin más lo saco de ahí y lo coloco a nivel del suelo justo al lado de su pequeña mesa, para observar como su zorro comía feliz ondeando su cola de un lado a otro, mientras ella comía su propio alimento, después de todo esa jaula se veía sumamente incomoda.

Observando a Nick comer de esa forma casi parecía una mascota.

Judy nunca tuvo buena suerte con las mascotas.

Solo había poseído una.

En su niñez, en la feria del día de la zanahoria, gano un pequeño pez dorado, que término llamando "Mr. Fishy", un nombre muy original para un pez, menciono alguna vez uno de sus hermanos.

Decir que quería a ese aburrido y perezoso pez era quedarse corto, Judy amaba a ese pez, dedicándole casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía intentando enseñarle trucos, como saltar el aro, nadar en círculos o saltar fuera del agua, pero ese tonto pez dorado lo único que sabía hacer era comer y flotar en medio de su pequeña pecera.

Hasta que un fatídico día, antes de ir a la escuela la pequeña Judy confundió el frasco de alimento de su pez con el fertilizante que usaba su papá para los cultivos. Regresando del colegio, para ver a su querido pez. Emocionada llamo a sus padres para demostrarles que por fin le había enseñado un truco a su querido Mr. Fishy… Flotar panza arriba. No tomándole importancia que el agua estuviera de color verde. Sus padres solo se miraban el uno al otro preguntándose quien le diría la verdad a la pequeña coneja.

El elegido fue Stu… Mala decisión.

- _eehhh Judydudy tu pez está muerto_ \- Fueron sus directas palabras ganándose un zape en la nuca por parte de Bonnie, mientras la pequeña no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Parte del día intentaron consolar a su pequeña conejita que se deshizo en lágrimas, diciéndole que esas cosas pasaban y que fue una estupenda dueña.

El resto de la tarde Judy se pasó llorando sola en su habitación por tan "Trágica" pérdida.

Hasta que por fin en la noche con un vestido negro y un velo igual negro, todo hecho a la medida de una conejita de 9 años, tomo la decisión de enterrar a su amado Mr. Fishy, en la maceta de la cocina, colocando una cruz hecha de palitos de paleta con la leyenda, " _Mr. Fishy, Buena mascota, Noble amigo, y gran compañero"_ para finalizar dedicándole unas palabras, y tocar la marcha fúnebre con un pequeño gazu. Todo esto mientras su familia la observaba desde la mesa. Quizás no debió escoger la hora de la cena para hacer todo eso….

Quizás….

La coneja soltó una pequeña risa ante tan curioso recuerdo para luego observar a Nick lamer la superficie del plato.

Bueno él no correría peligro de morir enveneno por confundir su alimento con el fertilizante de su padre…Aunque solo por seguridad guardaría con llave el cloro con el que limpiaba su pequeño baño.

Poco después de terminar la comida Judy observo como el zorro levanto las orejas subiendo a la cama gruñendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Hopps somos nosotros-

-Vinimos por el carrito para llevarlo a la comisaria-

Esos eran Osorio y Gruñez. Nick estaba por saltar a la puerta pero la coneja lo tomo del cuello con sus brazos.

-Este no es un buen momento vuelvan en una hora- la coneja habla con pesadez intentando detener al zorro, cosa que era casi imposible considerando que Nick casi le doblaba el tamaño, y triplicaba su peso.

-Hopps nos hicieron venir en nuestro descanso, no vamos a regresar luego- La irritada voz del lobo blanco altero más a Nick, el cual gruñía intentando llegar a la puerta, mientras la coneja le sujetaba la cola con una mano y con la otra se sostenía del otro extremo de la cama.

-De verdad, no entren- Los dedos de Judy comenzaron a resbalar.

Escucho el pomo de la puerta abrirse, recordando que no cerró con llave cuando le entregaron su pedido.

-Tranquila Hopps mientras Wild siga enjaulado no hay proble…- El lobo no termino su frase.

Nick se liberó de la coneja al ver la puerta abierta, catapultándose de la cama para saltar sobre su jaula e ir directo al rostro del lobo, del cual se sujetó con sus garras mordiendo sus orejas.

-¡AHHHH! ¡QUTENMELOOOO!-

.

.

.

30 minutos después

.

.

.

La coneja observaba desde su ventana como un lobo blanco con el rostro vendado arrojaba de mala gana la jaula junto con el carrito rojo al maletero de su vehículo. Después de que Osorio logro separar a Nick del rostro de su sumamente desafortunado compañero. Tomando a Wild del cuello de la camisa llevándolo al baño del departamento para encerrarlo ahí. La coneja vio algo apena al lobo que la observaba con una cara nada amistosa, entregándole una venda con un frasco de alcohol de su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Se llevaron todo incluido la jaula al ver que Wild ya no la necesitaría.

Cuando se percató que se habían marchado por fin libero al zorro.

Este salto sobre ella lamiendo con avidez su rostro mojándola toda.

-No, Nick ya basta… me haces cosquillas jaja- lo coneja reía suavemente.

Sin importar su estado el zorro seguía siendo muy cariñoso a su manera.

Sin previo aviso el zorro se separa de ella para tomarla del cuello de su camisa con su boca y levantarla del suelo como si fuera una cría.

-Nick, ¿qué haces?- pregunto la coneja divertida, lista para ver cuál era la siguiente ocurrencia de su compañero.

Este de un salto subió a la cama para dejar a Judy en medio de ella y comenzar a caminar a su alrededor para terminar acostándose rodeando a la coneja con su cuerpo y cobijarla con su cola. Para comenzar a dormir poco a poco.

Judy opto por quedarse así un momento disfrutando del mismo. Abrazando la esponjada cola naranja que tenía frente a ella.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que disfrutaba de hacer con Nick. Tener momentos sencillos, simples, llenos de cariño y afecto. Puede que Nick no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente pero ella atesoraría en su mente cada momento feliz y simple con él.

Después de asegurarse que su zorro se encontraba profundamente dormido. Opto por tomar un baño, después de todo su pelaje del rosto se encontraba tieso por la saliva de zorro seca, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su querido Nick.

…

Como adoraba los largos baños de agua caliente.

Saliendo del baño con solo una tolla cubriéndola y las orejas caídas por el peso del agua.

Para encontrarse con el vulpino despierto y sentando esperándola en la entrada de la puerta del baño.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- el zorro tenía la vista fija a los ojos de ella, con los parpados completamente abiertos, y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Judy conocía muy bien esa mirada y era, al menos para ella, algo muy bueno pero en estas circunstancias podría ser muy malo.

-Nick, se lo que estás pensando- la coneja dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que el zorro se levante siguiéndola lentamente- ahora no podemos, en-en otro momento podríamos, o tal vez ahora… pero rápido… QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO-

Su mente empezó a traicionarla y su juicio a nublarse, había algo en el aire que la mareaba y la hacía pensar cosas que no quería, pero era una sensación sumamente agradable y deliciosa.

Tan distraída estaba intentando dar sentido a sus palabras que no se percató como Nick mantenía la cola en alto ondeándola muy suavemente liberando y llenando el pequeño baño de feromonas.

-Además tu estas así, podrías ser muy brusco… pero podría sentirse muy bien…me podrías lastimar… o podría ser algo inigualable.-

Choco con el borde de su pequeña tina, dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás para regresar a ver al zorro que ya se encontraba frente a ella chocando su negra nariz con la pequeña y temblorosa nariz de ella.

-Por favor Nick… no hagas esto- pidió entre suspiros, y el zorro como única respuesta le dio un rápido lengüetazo a su rosada Nariz, haciendo que la coneja deje de temblar para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto en un par de Horas- sin más la coneja se arrojó sobre el zorro deshaciéndose de su toalla.

…

-AHORA-

En retrospectiva no había sido tan malo, al menos no como el día anterior, sintiendo un escalofrió solo por recordarlo, aunque ahora tenía un ligero dolor en la cadera y un poco más abajo.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardo haciendo eso, pero ya el sol había desaparecido por completo dando paso a una luna llena que iluminada tanto el cielo como la tierra.

Nick dejo de prestarle atención para concentrarse de lleno en la luna llena. Particular mente en esos días del mes la coneja percataba que el carácter de zorro cambia ligeramente volviéndose más callado y más triste. Siempre que intentaba preguntar por ello solía responderle que era su imaginación, que trabajaba demasiado, desapareciendo desde la tarde para aparecerse hasta muy entrada la noche.

Al parecer eso era algo que aun en ese estado no cambio.

Dejando el asusto por la paz decidió servirse su cena, leche sería suficiente para ella y Nick.

-Dulces galletas con queso… No hay- dijo al revisar su mini bar tamaño conejo vacío.

Optando por salir a la farmacia al pie de su edificio por algo de leche. Después de todo Nick parecía completamente absorto mirando la luna.

-Quédate aquí, no tardo- la orden llego a oídos sordos pues el zorro ni se movió.

-Dulce, dulce leche de soya- La coneja se encontraba feliz, encontró su preciada imitación, ni loca bebería algo que salió de otro animal, eso nunca pasaría… bueno casi nunca.

-Hola Nick- contesto sin más al ver al zorro pasar a su lado por la acera.- ¿Nick?-

El zorro al verse descubierto emprendió la huida corriendo a cuatro patas.

-¿Cómo Rayos…?- la coneja no acabo la frase, parándose a mitad de la calle observando como la ventada de su cuarto estaba abierta.-¿Cómo es que tu…?- No volvió a acabar la frase, al perder casi de vista a Nick iniciando una persecución a pie.

Por suerte esa zona de la ciudad estaba casi deshabitada y el zorro al ver aproximarse a alguien desviaba su camino por un callejón a donde fuera que valla.

Evitando a todo animal por suerte… bueno casi a todos.

-MMMmmmhhhhh croquetas fritas de pescado con aderezo de mostaza y rellenas de cebolla picada- olía con suma alegría cierto lobo blanco que tenía gran parte del rostro vendado. Después de un pésimo día no había nada que lo animara más como su comida favorita cubierto en una blanca bolsa de papel. Doblando una esquina en una solitaria calle logro divisar a una pequeña compañera de trabajo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el- ¿Hopps?-

La coneja le gritaba algo a lo lejos que no alcanzaba a oír, se acercó hasta pararse bajo un poste de luz, agudizando su oído.

-¿Qué no me mueva?- al lobo esto le tomó por sorpresa, sintiendo como una gota de algo húmedo y viscoso caí en la punta de su nariz, levanto la mirada, viendo a un animal que no quería ver por un mes completo, observándole mostrando los colmillos y babeando para lanzarse de nuevo hacia su rostro-…No otra vez…-

Por suerte fue menor su castigo esta vez recibiendo solo unos cuantos zarpazos y un par de mordidas en las orejas.

Para soltarlo e iniciar su huida de nuevo.

-NO LE DIGAS NADA A BOGO- fue todo lo que grito la coneja al pasar al lado de él para seguir al zorro.

Judy era rápida eso era innegable, pero Nick corriendo a cuatro patas parecía inalcanzable. Comenzando a sentir el pecho arder y que sus piernas estaban a punto de dejar de funcionar, contuvo la respiración acelerando a todo lo que su alma daba, dando un poderoso salto, para caer sobre la espalda de Nick, pero el zorro no se detuvo y siguió con ella sobre él. Básicamente Judy lo estaba cabalgando.

Intento darle una patada a sus costillas, pero descubrió que sus piernas no respondían. El zorro salto un pequeño bache haciendo que la coneja se sostenga del pelaje de sus omoplatos. No le quedaba más opción que esperar, hasta descubrir a donde se dirigía el zorro.

-¿El cementerio?-

Ahora se encontraba dentro de uno de los lugares de descanso más antiguos de la ciudad. Por fin el zorro bajo la intensidad caminando lentamente por el lugar santo.

Judy no era supersticiosa pero pasearse a entradas horas de la noche por un lugar lleno de cadáveres y de apariencia lúgubre no era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Optando por cerrar sus ojos y abrazarse de su zorro esperando que hiciera lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

Sintiendo un escalofrió al ver que este finalmente se detuvo, abriendo de golpe los ojos al oír el sonido de una patas escavando la tierra.

-Nick no hagas eso- con sus piernas finalmente recuperadas se bajó del lomo del zorro para detenerlo pero este no paro. Se encontraba cavando en medio de un par te lapidas algo apartadas de las demás.

-¡Nick basta!- hablo con fuerza, el zorro solo se detuvo unos momentos después. Soltando algo que tenía en el hocico dentro del pequeño agujero.

Nick retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, acostándose en la tierra para recuperar el aliento, sin despegar la vista del par de lapidas, comenzando a emitir pequeños chillidos claramente llorando.

Judy observo todo esto para luego tomar lo que el zorro arrojó. Era un pedazo de papel en blanco probablemente de la bolsa que llevaba Gruñez.

Volvió a ver en el pequeño hoyo encontrando un pequeño sobre de plástico transparente al parecer con más papeles en ellos.

Contra todo su sentido común lo saco de la tierra santa para abrirlo y comenzar a leer.

- _Mamá lo estado pensando mucho y-_

-Un momento ¿mamá?- Judy limpio el polvo en ambas piedras leyendo lo que decían cada una.

-Sr. Wild, honesto trabajador, gran padre y fiel esposo, Sra. Wild, animal de gran corazón, amorosa esposa e inigualable madre., son tus padres…-

La coneja tomo el pequeño papel para continuar leyendo

- _Mamá lo estado pensando mucho y lo voy a hacer esto será un todo o nada si ella dice que sí, seré el zorro más feliz en el planeta, pero si dice que no… procurare que ella sea la coneja más feliz con quien sea que elija…-_

Tomo otro.

 _-debieron haberla visto, se veía tan emocionada al entrar a ver esa película solo para verla salir llorando por lo conmovida que se encontraba, era tan tierno-_

 _-No, puedo evitar lo que siento, la veo y no lo soporto, esta tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, eh intentado sacarla de mi mente pero simplemente no puedo… no puedo, no soy tan fuerte como yo creía, por favor… necesito sus consejos-_

 _-No está bien, esto no está nada bien, ella es una coneja y yo un zorro, no la puedo lastimar… no a ella, ya estoy algo viejo y ella es muy joven, ella es una presa y yo un depredador, no importa por donde lo vea, no logro divisar un futuro feliz para ella junto a mi… se ha esforzado tanto y yo no puedo arrebatarle eso… lo mejor sería olvidar todo lo que siento por ella…-_

 _-Miren… hay una hembra que conozco desde hace algo de tiempo… ehh no, no es una zorra, es la misma de la que les eh hablado hace unos cuantos meses, y… bueno… mírenme, me siento como un zorrezno intentando cortejar a la más popular del colegio-_

 _-Papá, tu ¿Cómo conquiste a mamá?, no es por nada especial o tal vez si, aún estoy por averiguarlo y solo por curiosidad… Ustedes ¿cómo esperaban que fuera la hembra que querían para mí?-_

Una nota tras otra, todas con preguntas y dudas que nunca serian respondidas, algunas con un pequeño suceso de ella con las salidas de Nick. Hasta que por fin llego a la última.

- _No eh venido aquí en mucho tiempo y sé que deben estar molestos, yo lo estaría, quiero decirles que logre reivindicarme… al menos en parte… gracias a alguien que pese a todo no me abandono…Su nombre es Judy, es una hembra excepcional, es inteligente, carismática, muy astuta y bastante emocional por cierto jeje… les caería bien. Aunque no comenzamos con la pata derecha, yo actué de una forma que no fue la correcta y ella dijo cosas que no debía, al final todo se perdonó, logramos salvar la ciudad e hicimos que la forma de ver a los zorros cambie… Les prometo que esta vez no lo arruinare, por ustedes y por ella… los amó y los extraño-_

La coneja no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, sintiéndose sumamente conmovida, observando de nuevo a su zorro que ahora la miraba a ella con ojos triste.

Tomando el pedazo de papel en blanco que trajo Nick, la coneja saco su pluma de zanahoria, nunca salía sin ella, comenzado a escribir en el para luego meter todos en el sobre justo como estaban, regresándolo al pequeño hoyo y cubrirlo de tierra como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recostándose a un costado de su zorro observando también ese par de lapidas.

Eso era lo que hacía Nick cada mes, no podía sentirse más orgullosa dl él, no eran perfectos y nunca pretenderían serlo. Nick siempre estaba para ella en sus peores momentos y a partir de ahora ella ayudaría a Nick en todo lo que pudiera, ya no vendría a visitar a sus padres solo nunca más.

Encontrar de su voluntad y rendida ante el cansancio la coneja durmió junto a su amado zorro en ese lugar lleno de paz.

 _-Es un placer por fin conocerlos, deben saber que criaron a un buen zorro, no podrían estar más orgulloso de él. Si puede que ninguno de los dos haya empezado bien, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Puede que allá cometido errores en el pasado… pero yo también los hice. Les prometo que cuidare muy bien de él y espero su bendición para todo lo que pueda ocurrir a futuro. Espero poder venir a visitarlos más seguido y en mejores circunstancias jeje… Gracias por haber cuidado de Nick. Con cariño Judy Hopps._

 _P.D: Si ven a Mr. Fishy díganle que lo siento._

…

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Emotivo, aburrido, triste, penoso, gracioso.

Eh tenido la cabeza algo fuera de lugar y creí que no acabaría a tiempo pero por suerte no fue así.

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones, predicciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

-Pensamiento final… busquen en Youtube The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild Trailer Latino y enamórense

.

.

.

.

Bonus: dedicada a todas las mascotas con suerte de haber encontrado un buen dueño

Instinto "salvaje".

Ya era muy tarde o muy temprano todo dependiendo a quien le preguntes. Las calles en las zonas residenciales se encontraban prácticamente vacías.

Excepto por un zorro adulto que caminaba a cuatro patas con toda calma del mundo, llevando en su hocico una coneja dormida cargada por el cuello de su blusa.

Al parecer la pequeña criatura tenía el sueño muy pesado pues no despertaba con el bamboleo de su cuerpo, manteniendo las cuatro patas hacia adelante y retraídas hecha una pequeña bolita peluda.

Divisando al fin su hogar. El zorro trepo la pared del viejo edificio con sumo cuidado de no resbalar o golpear su preciada carga.

Llegando por fin a su objetivo. Entrando y depositando suavemente a la coneja sobre su cama, haciendo que esta por fin descomprima su cuerpo.

El zorro recostó su cabeza en el borde de la cama observando a la coneja. Muy en el fondo su más primitivo instinto pedía comer y despedazar a la coneja. Pero pequeños flashes dentro de su mente lo impedían. Podía sentir todo el cariño y afecto que esta irradiaba hacia él, puede que no hablara pero tenía otras formas de demostrar su afecto hacia ella. La protegería y daría su vida a cambio de un poco de cariño y era algo que esa coneja le daba. No podría ser más feliz.

En medio de su primitivo monologo comenzó a sentirse mareado y ver todo borroso antes de caer inconsciente en el frio piso de madera.


	5. Jueves

¿Me tarde?, si, si me tarde,explicación( o excusa) al final

Bien antes de comenzar

Darkkness666: fue un capitulo algo complicado de escribir y que bueno que gustaste de él, con respecto al suero, nuestra querida oveja dijo lo que le sucederá a nuestro querido zorro y ese será el fin de la historia de Nick y su estado salvaje… o ¿no?.

Reyarturo4: Valla que bueno que te gusto, no sabía que se clasificaban a los escritores y no soy taaaan nuevo, siempre fui lector pero hasta ahora me anime a escribir, y si hay muchos temas que el fandom (al menos el hispano) no ha tocado. Espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic.

Andrea and Naturberd: me alegra saber que te causo varias emociones el capítulo. Por cierto Marian está inspirada en la Marian de Robin Hood. Los lobos y los zorros nunca se entenderán jajaja.

Sou: que bueno que te gusto. No creo que alguien haga un comic de mi fic, por varios motivos, pero no todo está perdido, solo necesito el equipo adecuado (checa mi perfil) no sere L. Da Vinci pero me defiendo. Y respecto a lo demás… psss…. Solo espera.

Referencias del capítulo anterior:

-El estado y forma de Nick salvaje- Referencia al guion original donde logran infectar a Nick, no sé si los ojos rojos son un efecto secundario, pero en todos los artes conceptuales que he visto en ese momento los tiene de ese color.

-Robin y Marian- Mención al Robín Hood de Disney y a su Novia Marian.

Pista sobre el capítulo actual:

-Marian y la forma de actuar de los zorros.

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Jueves

Querido jueves, ya huele a fin de semana.

Pese al terrible dolor en su cerebro, Nick podía recordar nítida mente la última vez que tuvo resaca.

El vulpino no era un animal de malos vicios, pero después de la desastrosa conferencia de prensa y terminar de la peor manera su amistad con Judy intentó olvidar todo lo que vivió y experimento con la coneja de la única forma que conocía.

Ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Día tras día, noche tras noche. Tomando el licor más barato que podía comprar. Sumiéndose aún más en su miseria, gastando el dinero que aún poseía quedándose poco a poco sin nada. Todo con tal de olvidar a esa coneja que lo hizo sentirse querido y apreciado de nuevo.

Hasta que finalmente Finnick lo encontró, después de un par de semana sin saber nada de él. Encontrándolo tirado y sucio bajo su puente, en esa zona de fábricas abandonadas,balbuceando cosas sobre una coneja mal agradecida y ser un torpe zorro.

Contra todo pronóstico, su orejudo socio lo ayudo a salir de ese triste estado en el que se encontraba.

Tal vez atarlo a un colchón y encerrarlo en su camioneta por 18 horas, hasta que el alcohol saliera de su sistema, casi matándolo por deshidratación en el proceso, no fue la manera más ortodoxa de hacerlo…

Pero funciono. Muy, muy, muuuuuuuy en el fondo, ese viejo zorro de desierto tenía corazón. Tan pequeño como su cuerpo, pero al menos poseía… Quizás…

Rememorando la resaca que sintió después fue monumental, pero no se acercaba ni a la quita parte de lo que sentía ahora.

Cuando Judy lo despertó, podía ver con infinito detalle cada filamento de cada pelo que poseía la coneja. Su olfato podía percibir su aroma y el de cada uno de los animales que habitaban ese sucio edificio. Sus músculos dolían mucho más que la vez que Judy lo convenció de participar en una maratón por toda la ciudad. Podía oír el latido del corazón de la coneja aun estando ella a casi un metro de distancia. Además de tener un ligero cosquilleo en la parte alta de la cola y no recordar nada más allá de ver a su querida Zanahorias ser adorablemente torpe.

Cuando Nick le pregunto qué ocurrió ella solo contesto.

- _Te desmayaste y estuviste ausente… Cuando estés mejor te diré todo_ -

No entendió, pero muy en el fondo no quería entender.

Aun así no despertó con la migraña tamaño ballena que poseía. Con sus sentidos al límite toda la información que su ya maltrecho cerebro debía procesar fue demasiada.

Coronando la cima de su triste estado. Una serie de imágenes que pasaban en su cabeza como una cinta de video a toda velocidad lo abrumaba. Solo podía distinguir una "pelea con un lobo blanco", Judy, él baño y el cementerio.

Quizás sus padres le intentaban decir que por fin le cuente a Judy donde se encontraban y "Presentársela" oficialmente…Aun que dudaba que sus padres también quieran que posea a Judy de una forma tan "Salvaje" como él tenuemente veía en ese extraño sueño… o tal vez ¿sí?... sus padres eran raros.

…

-¡Nick despierta!-

-¡Estoy despierto!, estoy despierto, estoy… despierto…-

Por quinta vez, la coneja le grito al vulpino para que abriera los ojos.

Pasadas un par de horas sus sentidos menguaron, siendo sustituidos por un cansancio extremo. Debido al poco personal que aún quedaba, después de que misteriosamente a inicio de semana un gran número de oficiales se diera de baja, no podían darse el lujo de tener más días libres.

No hasta que la academia mandara nuevos reclutas y eso ocurriría hasta dentro de unos meses.

Para alivio del zorro la coneja le informo que solo trabajarían medio turno, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos para descansar, parecía que el reloj en lugar de avanzar terminaba retrocediendo siendo apenas las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- La coneja estaba parada sobre su escritorio observando a Nick sobre el pequeño muro que dividía sus cubículos. Notando que no había avanzado aun nada de su papeleo correspondido.

-Me duelen los ojos, me zumban los oídos, no siento los brazos, tengo entumida las piernas, me muero de sueño y me pica la cola… Sip… me siento mucho mejor- Lo triste es… que era verdad. El zorro mantenía la cabeza sobre su escritorio con los ojos entrecerrado con los brazos y piernas completamente flojos.

-Al menos ya no te duele la cabeza- contesto la coneja intentando darle ánimos- ¿Quieres más café?-

-Ya tome 5 vasos-

-¿Eso, es un no?-

-…-

-…-

-Tráeme dos, extra grandes, extra cargados, extra calientes, extra rápido por favor- Sin más volvió a cerrar inconscientemente los ojos, intentando apagar su cerebro.

-¡Nick despierta!-

-¡Estoy despierto!, ¡Estoy despierto!, estoy despierto…-

Mientras tanto en la recepción

-Señorita, solo quiero saber, ¡por qué no es posible!-

Un canino, con más aspecto de momia que de lobo, interrogaba con algo de fiereza a una joven zorra al otro lado del mostrador.

-Lo-lo siento señor… ¡digo! ¡Oficial! pero por el momento no podemos otorgarle el permiso-

Esa mañana Bogo tuvo que salir de imprevisto para organizar una conferencia sobre seguridad al día siguiente, dejando a la novata recepcionista a cargo de todo el personal disponible, alegando que sería la forma perfecta de medir su carácter y liderazgo ante los problemas. La realidad es que solo escogió al primer animal que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino esa mañana.

Ahora una joven y nerviosa zorra pasaba las hojas de un manual a toda velocidad intentando dar una respuesta solida al gran canino frente a ella.

- _¡Lo encontré!_ \- pensó feliz- Mire, "En caso de que el personal activo de campo sea menor a 20 miembros no se otorgara cambios, ni intercambios a otros distritos. Hasta la llegada de nuevos reclutas o el relevo por oficiales de otros sectores"- culmino de leer esperando la respuesta del lobo.

Gruñez solo lanzo un largo suspiro. Había solicitado su traslado temporal al distrito 3 en TundraTown. No quería estar cerca de cierto par de animales por lo menos en un mes. Conocía esa regla pero ante la ausencia de Bogo creyó que lo conseguiría, pero esa zorra resulto más astuta de lo que pensó.

-Gra-ci-as- fue su áspera respuesta antes de retirarse pasando sus garras sobre el mostrador emitiendo un fuerte chirrido.

La vulpina solo cerró los ojos y agacho las orejas ante el sonido hasta que finalmente se quedó sola. Lanzando un largo suspiro para reincorporarse tomando un pequeño paño limpiador para intentar quitar las tres temblorosas líneas que dejo ese lobo en su zona de trabajo.

- _Actitud positiva-_ se repetía las palabras que solían decirle sus padres, la vida de un zorro nunca era fácil y estar rodeada de oficiales era algo intimidante, pero daría todo de ella para hacer un trabajo estupendo, necesitaba el dinero y no quería volver a pasar lo que ocurrió en su anterior empleo- a _ctitud positiva,_ _actitud positiva_ , _actitud positiva, actitud positiva, ac…-_

-¡Buenos días!- saludo una energética coneja.

-Oh, oficial Hopps, buen día- contesto Marian volviendo a la realidad.

-Puedes llamarme Judy, es agradable tener a otra chica aparte de Francine en este lugar, que honestamente apesta a macho ¿no crees?- comento la coneja dando una pequeña risa, que fue respondida por su nueva compañera- ¿No es increíble trabajar aquí?, que tal tu primer día, increíble, emocionante, ¡excitante!-

-…Frustrante… FRUGTIFICANTE JE…JE…JE…- no estaba segura si esa palabra existía pero logro corregirse sin levantar sospecha.

-¡verdad que sí!- respondió con emoción rememorando su primer día como si no se hubiera puesto a repartir multas además de ser engaña por un astuto y apuesto zorro.-Bueno tengo que ir por un par de cafés para un zorro que fue drogado e involucionado, disfruta tu día- sin más Judy dejo sola a Marian.

-Gracias- contesto volviendo a leer su manual para levantar la cabeza rápidamente- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?-

Mientras tanto en la zona de cubículos.

Judy se dirigía a entregar el pedido a su somnoliento compañero lista para despertarlo suponiendo que seguía durmiendo, pero termino por encontrarse con el cubículo vacío y en el escritorio una pequeña nota.

- _Zanahorias fui a liberar líquido, regreso en un momento. PD: No te tomes mi café, ya hablamos sobre eso.-_

Volvió a dejar la nota en el escritorio, observando todo el papeleo que Nick había dejado. Al parecer eran los reportes de un mes completo, como siempre su zorro dejaba todo a última hora.

Al final de las misiones solo uno debía entregar su reporte y como siempre, Judy era quien lo hacía. Nick tenía un par de meses para entregar el suyo, pero al parecer su zorro dejaba todo a última hora.

-Bien no le hará daño si lo ayudo un poco, ya luego le cobrare el favor- dijo la coneja entrelazando los dedos para tronarlos y prepararse a trabajar dando un salto hacia la silla de su compañero.

Después de tomar la primera hoja, pero antes de comenzar a escribir, Judy le echó un vistazo al par de vasos de café de Nick. El zorro no la dejaba tomar café como él, alegando que si energizaba incluso con un late con leche y sin cafeína, por la seguridad de ella, y por sobre todo la de él, era mejor que se alejara de los expresos y extra cargados que solía beber Nick.

Pero como era de esperar su impulso y curiosidad la venció…

-solo será un sorbo- dijo tomando el humeante liquido- después de todo es solo café, ¿qué es lo que podría pasar?- y sin más le dio un corto sorbo al amargo y a la vez dulce líquido.

10 minutos más tarde….

De no ser porque todos los demás oficiales se encontraban en labores de campo y otros pocos en el área frontal de la estación posiblemente alguien hubiera visto un pequeño torbellino gris y azul dando vueltas por todos los cubículos del lugar.

-UUUHHHHH HUUUUUUU, ¡esto es fantástico!-grito una hyper energizada coneja. Porque Nick nunca la dejo beber café si eso era increíble. Después del pequeño sorbo casi pudo sentir como el tiempo y el mismo universo se hiso más lento jurando que podía ver el aleteo de esa pequeña mosca que se había metido a la estación.

Judy ahora se encontraba dando grandes saltos entre cubículo y cubículo. Le tomo poco más de 3 minutos completar el papeleo de todo un mes, sacando, literalmente, humo al bolígrafo que utilizo.

-¡Mas! ¡Necesito más!- por fin bajo el ritmo parando sobre el escritorio de su compañero zorro, el cual tenía un par de vasos de café caídos y vacíos.

-¡NO!, no se pudo acabar- la coneja se alteró al ver esos recipientes sin ese líquido mágico. Lista para emprender la carrera hacia la cafetera cuando sintió sus piernas fallar y como todo comenzaba a moverse al rito normal para terminar recostada en el frio piso observando el techo.

-E-eso… eso… fue… increíble…- expreso entre suspiros, sudando copiosamente con una extraña sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

Se hubiera quedado dormida en el acto, de no ser porque su vejiga de conejo que solo podía retener 500 ml de líquido, hacia un sobreesfuerzo por contener un litro de café.

…

Saliendo del baño de damas, ahora ya recuperada de los efectos nocivos y alucinógenos de la cafeína, se dio cuenta de algo. Nick no había aparecido, ni en los cubículos, ni rumbo a los baños.

- _Es cierto parece una momia-_

Sus finas orejas captaron la voz de Marian.

- _Pero ni siquiera las momias tienen tan mal aspecto jajaja-_

Y ¿Nick?

Se asomó por un costado de las paredes para encontrarse a los dos zorros riendo muy amenamente.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual Nick no había aparecido, ya decía ella que un zorro no podía tardar 15 minutos haciendo piss.

Pero su corazón se congelo al ver que el zorro se acercó a la oreja de la hembra para susúrrale algo haciendo que esta se sobresalte.

¿En qué momento las pequeñas garras de la coneja se clavaron en el fino yeso de la pared? No estaba segura, pero la expresión y familiaridad de ambos zorros ya le estaba empezando a hacer hervir la sangre.

Nick dio un rápido vistazo a todas direcciones intentando ver a algún intruso, haciendo que la coneja se esconda tras la pared para luego volver a observar a ambos zorros, solo para observar como Nick llevaba a Marian a un pequeño cuarto de conserjería.

Ahora el corazón de la coneja dio un vuelco nada agradable, sabía muy bien que en ese pequeño cuadro no había cámaras de seguridad. Por eso era el lugar preferido de Nick y ella para… para… eso no tenía importancia ahora.

Con las piernas ya recuperadas a paso rápido pero sigiloso se dirigió a la puerta del mismo pegando su larga oreja en ella concentrándose en escuchar, todas las puertas eran a prueba de ruido, antes algo sumamente oportuno, ahora era algo sumamente inoportuno, pero finalmente escuchado que hacían esos dos.

- _no creo que sea esto correcto oficial Wild_ \- dijo una Marian sonaba sumamente nerviosa.

- _solo tú me puedes ayudar en esto… ya sabes ¿no? misma especie_ \- aun con su voz cansada Nick sonaba sumamente tranquilo.

- _Pe-pero oficial Wild yo nunca lo he hecho, ¡ni siquiera tengo novio_!-

Esa combinación de palabras erizó el pelaje de la coneja

 _-¡Mejor aún! Esto te servirá como práctica, pero por favor que la Oficial Hoops no se entere_ -

Tan ensimismada estaba la coneja es la conversación que sus oídos captaron el sonido de unas rueditas pero no le prestó atención.

En la esquina adyacente a 90 grados de donde se encontraba la pequeña espía, un par de conocidos lobos tiraban de una pequeña mesita de metal con un megáfono hasta acercarse a una pared con toma de energía sin percatarse que la coneja se encontraba a menos de dos metros al otro lado de la esquina.

Lo último que recordaba lobato fue que estaba platicando con una sexy zorra para luego despertar al día siguiente en la camilla del hospital en la estación de policías. ¿Cómo llego ahí? No tenía la más mínima idea y mucho menos el por qué llego ahí. Y un extrañamente vacío reporte hospitalario solo acrecentaba más sus dudas. Sin embargo decidió no ahondar más en el asunto.

Ante su débil estado fue asignado para hacer revisión a uno de las sirenas de alarma del distrito forestal que callo de su sitio después de una fuerte tormenta. Una sirena capaz de oírse a 3 km de distancia, la cual reportaron como descompuesta.

-Ya te lo dije. Hice de todo y aun nada de nada- exclamo exasperado el lobo gris.

-¿te refieres a esta cosa?- dijo el lobo con aspecto de momia apuntando el aparato- o ¿sobre la loba que te roció con gas pimienta la semana pasada, cuando salimos del cine?- finalizo su compañero recordando ese divertido día.

-ES-TO- contesto un ojeroso, irritado y cansado lobato apuntando el singular megáfono- aplique todo los conocimientos de ingeniería que conocía. Pase toda la maldita noche intentando hacer funcionar esta PORQUERÍA- dijo para darle una patada a la mesita.

-Si usaste los métodos que veo ahora, no me sorprende que no funcione- respondió el lobo blanco para ganarse una mirada de reproche de su compañero canino.

-lo desarme tornillo por tornillo, pieza por pieza, vi tutoriales en FurTube, ¡PASE TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE! Y NADA-

-Al menos ha sido la primera noche que has pasado despierto y con algo de acción en mucho tiempo- esto último hizo al irritado lobo mostrar los colmillos y gruñir- porque no intentas encenderla ahora- contesto este poniéndose las orejeras para cubrir sus sensibles oídos, pero el lobo gris sin tomar medidas de seguridad apretó el interruptor demostrando que no sucedía nada.

-LO VEZ, ¡bogo va a matarme!-

-Tranquilo, el jefe no se encuentra hoy, veamos- sin más el lobo vendado comenzó a inspeccionar el aparato intentando encontrar algún fallo o desperfecto. Notando algo muy curioso.- así que intentaste de todo ¿eh?-

-POR SUPUESTO-

-y si lo conectamos- dijo Gruñez tomando el cable que alimentaba de energía al aparato.

Por un momento Lobato quedo tan blanco como su amigo ante tal descubrimiento.

-no había luz en mi edificio para probarlo- se justificó intentando salvar la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

-Pero pasaste TODA la noche reparándola-

-Use una vela…-

-Pero dijiste que viste tutoriales por internet-

-Los vi en mi celular…- contestaba robóticamente.

-Pero sin tu modem como…-

-Use datos móviles-

-Pero…-

-¡CALLATE!- fue la corta pero fuerte respuesta del desafortunado lobo.

Ahora conectada a la toma de luz ambos lobos se colocaron el cubre orejas bajando la intensidad del aparato, dispuestos a encenderlo no percatándose de una coneja con las orejas súper sensibilizadas cerca de ellos.

-3,2,1…- un estruendo tan fuerte que hiso vibrar los vidrios y que incluso ellos lograron oír pese a estar protegidos.

-AL FIN- exclamo lobato quitándose las orejeras.

-Me debes un almuerzo por est…-

 _-¡ZANAHORIAS! ¡JUDY! QUE TE PASO_ -

Los lobos por fin dieron un par de pasos para ver a Nick sacudir a Judy con una clara muestra de preocupación en su rostro mientras, Marian igualmente preocupada se encontraban tras de él. Mientras tanto la coneja se encontraba tiesa y rígida como una tabla, con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y las orejas en alto igual de tiesas pero vibrando levemente.

.

.

.

-Un par de horas y una sordera temporal después-

.

.

.

Devuelta en el baño de damas Judy se encontraba frente a un enorme espejo, usando un banco especial para ella, limpiando el interior de sus oídos con un par de isotopos de algodón, por suerte ya no zumbaban pero aún se sentían húmedos. Sin embargo la mente de la coneja se encontraba en otro lado.

Todo lo que había escuchado no fue una ilusión ni nada parecido. Ella estuvo ahí, no eran rumores o chismes, fue ella que lo escucho con sus largas y algo aturdidas orejas.

Arrojando el último isotopo a la basura, apoyó los hombros en el amplio lavamanos para ver su reflejo y reflexionar un poco.

Nick no era así, absolutamente No. Todo debía tener una explicación, pero que otra explicación podría tener, todo lo que escucho fue bastante claro. Pero aun así la imagen del leal Nick no desaparecía. Debía pensar fuera de la caja como su zorro le enseño.

Pero si pensaba fuera de la caja ¿Entonces estaba pensar dentro de la caja?, porque cuando esperas lo inesperado significa que esperas lo esperado ¿no?, entonces si esperas lo esperado en realidad están esperando lo inesperado… porque al final lo inesperado… ¿siempre será inesperado?...

-AH ¡estoy confundida!- expreso la coneja tirando de sus orejas, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de repente.

Entrando una joven zorra se encontró con una coneja algo nerviosa y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-EH… hola Judy- contesto con el mote que la coneja le dio- me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor- dijo esta última con una suave sonrisa colocándose a un lado de la coneja.

-gracias- fue la seca y áspera respuesta de la coneja sorprendiendo ligeramente a la zorra, ya que Judy fue la primera en conocer en la estación que la trato con amabilidad seguido del oficial Garraza y el oficial Wild.

-d-de nada- fue su humilde respuesta.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el baño mientras ambas parecían acicalarse levemente el pelaje con algo de agua, pero la visión de presa de Judy captaba y analizaba levemente a Marian.

Alta, sexy y con esos singulares tonos blancos en lugar de negros que la hacían parecer única. Volviendo a ver su reflejo en el espejo notando que no había nada especial en él. Pero… ¡oh! ¡Si lo había!, era la única del lugar que necesitaba de un banquito para poder alcanzar el lavabo y ver su reflejo…

\- Disculpa – le llamo la zorra

\- ¿sí?- fue su única silaba.

-¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

-¿perdón?- la giro a ver una ceja levantada.

\- me gustaría saber ¿cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto discretamente

\- el naranja- dijo la coneja sin mayor importancia bajando de su banco dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

\- oh ¡gracias Judy! – exclamo feliz Marian

\- y una cosa mas- dijo la coneja en el marco de la puerta sin voltear a verla.

-lo que tú quieras- contesto feliz la zorra ante su posible amiga.

-Llámame oficial Hopps- contesto la coneja completamente seria.

-Oh… si… lamento mi falta de respeto… oficial Hoops- dijo cabizbaja la zorra.

-deberías…- susurro la coneja saliendo finalmente del baño, quedando en el baño una triste y cabizbaja vulpina preguntándose que había hecho mal ahora.

-¡ _Valla carácter tiene la conejita! ¡¿no?!_ \- se escuchó dentro de uno de los cubículos la voz de Francine, sorprendiendo a la zorra que aún seguía ahí.

Judy se encontraba paseándose por la entrada de la estación cuando recibió una no muy agradable visita.

-¡Orejas!- creyó nunca tener que volver a oír ese molesto apodo.

-Hola Jhon…- contesto girando con desgano.

Judy alguna vez menciono que conoció algunos bravucones que era conejos. Este fue el peor.

Un conejo blanco de ojos rojos de familia adinerada que tuvo la mala fortuna de conocer en su niñez.

Haciendo alarde de su fortuna y de sus muchos "amigos" en ese tiempo siendo el bravucón número 1 del lugar, acorralando a otros animales junto con su vieja pandilla de amigos.

Siendo en ese tiempo la pequeña Judy la única que se opuso. Pero como era de esperar una conejita no puede competir contra 10 conejos machos, aun que tuvieran la misma edad.

Eso fue hasta la llegada de su exbravucón favorito.

Judy no tenía muchos recuerdos de cómo era Guideon cuando llego a su pequeño condado, pero lo recordaba vagamente como un cachorro callado y tímido el día que lo presentaron a su clase.

El zorrezno siempre permaneció solo y callado completamente alejado de los demás, hasta que un día tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse con Jhon y su grupo de amigos, desde una distancia segura junto a sus viejos amigos vieron como el grupo de conejos le propinaron tremenda paliza al pequeño zorro dejándolo llorando en un charco de lodo para finalizar con ese grupo de malos conejos irse del lugar, la coneja hubiera ido con el de no ser por sus amigo que le dijeron que lo dejaran, que era un zorro y no tenían permitido acercarse a ellos, terminado por dejar solo al pequeño.

La segunda vez todo cambio, acorralando al regorguete y temeroso zorrezno dispuestos a hacerle la vida de cuadritos, mientras Judy y sus amigos observaban a lo lejos detrás de un tronco, Judy esta vez no se quedaría atrás para permitir más atrocidades.

Pero todo cambio.

el zorro simplemente alzo la mano tomando el rostro del pequeño conejo para arrojarlo al suelo, y de uno en uno fueron cayendo, excepto por Jhon que al ver que todo salió mal abandono a sus "amigos", después de todo solo eran crías y al final Guideon era un zorro, un cachorro, pero finalmente un depredador.

Todo hubiera salido bien, de no ser porque a partir de ese día Guideon Grey se volvió el bravucón oficial del lugar, por lo menos el siempre atacaba solo.

Sin embargo La historia de Jhon no termino ahí, volviéndose un presumido y egocéntrico alardeando sobre el dinero de sus padres. Siendo Judy uno animales favoritos a molestar debido a su abundante pero a la vez algo sencilla familia.

Y así fue todos los días hasta que como todo animal, llego el tiempo que las hormonas despiertan y el cuerpo cambia. Y las burlas se convirtieron en coqueteos, nada agradables para la coneja, que estaba más centrada en sus estudios, que un grupo de animales comportándose, nunca mejor dicho, como conejos.

Por fin quitándose ese conejo de encima el día que entro a la academia de policías.

Hasta ahora.

-valla el tiempo solo te favoreció, luces más bella que antes-

-y tu luces… igual- dijo mayor importancia

-tomare eso como un cumplido. Eres bastante difícil de encontrar, cuando vi sobre ti en las noticias quede asombrado, al final cumpliste tu sueño- hablaba el macho siguiendo a Judy a paso lento sin notar como esta se intentaba alejar de él.

-Esfuerzo y dedicación, no todos nacemos con una Zanahoria de oro en la cuna, como tu solias decir- por fin Judy se detuvo girando para encarar a su viejo "amigo".

-Escucha Orejas, quiero decir Oficial Hopps, sé que fui un idiota y me arrepiento de ello, quiero que me des una oportunidad de entrar a tu vida, si Guideon Grey probo que un bravucón puede llegar a ser alguien mejor, quiero demostrarte que yo también logre cambiar- comento el conejo con las orejas abajo y sumamente arrepentido, al parecer.

Judy a todo esto no sabía cómo reaccionar pero ante el recuerdo de la reinbicacion de Guideon y el mal prejuzgado de Nick, simplemente pensó, porque no darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Escucha Jhon quiero confiar en ti, pero la confianza no se pide, se gana-

\- aceptarías cenar conmigo para demostrarte que cambie- dijo el conejo extendiendo su pata con una amable sonrisa.

A la coneja ya no le estaba gustando por donde iba esto, no quería crear malos entendidos, ni malas impresiones, lo mejor era olvidar todo y simplemente ofrecer su amistad y seguir con su vida.

Eso hubiera pasado de no ser por su visión periférica que vio a Nick a través del vidrio de la entrada y como este tenía una pequeña caja de madera entregándosela a Marian para luego dirigirle unas cuantas palabras con una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento todo su sentido común se salió por sus orejas.

-Me encantaría salir contigo- dijo sin mirar al conejo prestándole más atención al zorro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Judy – Una coqueta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de este apunto de tomar la pata de esta.

Ah esto Judy reacciono.

-Escucha, no pienses nada raro, solamente será una cena de amigos, hablar un momento y nada más- le advirtió con suma seriedad la coneja.

\- no esperaba más- contesto este con una sonrisa- te veo a las 8, en este lugar- finalizo entregándole una tarjeta para proceder a retirarse.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- fue la respuesta de la coneja sin prestar la más mínima atención prestándole solamente atención al par de vulpinos.

Por fin la hora de salida, que día más largo… y solamente fue medio turno, debía aclarar su cabeza y aun no estaba del todo segura si fue correcto lo que hizo. Aceptar salir con otro cuando estaba en una relación, ¿eso estaba bien? Cada vez que intentaba autojuzgarse solamente aparecía la imagen de ese par de zorros riendo de esa forma tan amena, eso no significaba nada ¿verdad?

Entonces por qué su molestia no disminuía. No, ella no podía estar equivocada, escucho claramente como platicaban esos dos y las palabras que usaron, sus enormes ojos no le podían mentir, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Nick sobre esto y depende de lo que diga el zorro esto podría tener una salvación y un triste final. Pese a que ella sentía un nudo en el estómago y un frio en la columna.

Además hablaría muy seriamente con Bogo sobre la conducta nada profesional de la zorra, no podía creer que por un momento sintió lastima por ella, su jefe tenía que saber la falta de ética de esa animal en su querida estación… se aseguraría de hacerle imposible la vida a esa pu…

-¡Zanahorias!-

Y en el estacionamiento se encontró con aquel par que no quería encontrar, sintiendo como su sangre hervía y dejando ir toda su ira en su boca.

-que buenos que los encuentro, ¡Porque necesito decirle unas cuantas cosas par de…!- la coneja paro en seco al ver que Marian le entregaba la misma pequeña caja que vio que Nick le dio a ella.

-ehhh… como era… ¡asi!, ante zorros el compromiso es eterno y de esto modo, auguro que su felicidad y prosperidad será efímera, y que Kurama los bendiga- recito la zorra con una pequeña reverencia hacia Judy aun ofreciéndole la caja.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Judy al ver tan curioso trato.

-Mira Zanahorias, para los zorros las parejas son únicas, tenemos ciertas… como decirlo, sin sonar tonto… costumbres. La madre debe hacer una pequeña muestra de afecto para la prometida de su primogénito, aun que cualquier zorra puede servir-

-sigo aquí- respondió Marian aun en reverencia y con los brazos extendidos, sintiéndose ligeramente menos preciada por el comentario.

-fue un cumplido. Fue una suerte volver a encontrarme con Marian, le pedí que por favor haga esto para ti, fue un poco renuente, pero finalmente acepto, además de una pequeña oración para bendecir nuestra relación- comento el cansado zorro con una igualmente cansada sonrisa- por eso Judy, te pido de todo corazón acepta este humilde regalo de nuestra parte, digo esto con toda la seriedad del mundo, nada de sarcasmos, ni chistes.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Judy seguía sin entender del todo mirando con un rostro de extrañeza a Nick.

-Lamento interrumpir… pero ya me duele el espinazo y no siento los brazos- La joven vulpina seguía en la misma posición, apretando con fuerza la caja como si de esta se sostuviera para evitar caerse por estar en tan incómoda posición.

Por fin la coneja tomo el pequeño objeto, haciendo que la zorra se enderece haciendo grujir los huesos de su columna.

Al abrir el pequeño objeto se encontró con lo que parecía ser un pequeño brazalete hecho de pequeñas y finas hebras de estambre cada uno con un tono de naranja distinto y un tono purpura distinto. Tomándolo pudo ver observar que aunque sencillo, tenía un diseño sumamente complejo. Terminando con nueve hilos sueltos.

-Son colas- dijo Marian

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Judy

-De nuestro Guardian, ahora el protegerá a ti también. Cuenta la leyenda que peleo por su amada en la luna, curiosamente se dice que era una coneja de ojos blancos, hicieron una película hace poco, espero poder verla con usted algún día, si no tiene ningún inconveniente claro está, oficial Hopps- dijo honestamente la zorra con una leve sonrisa.

Judy apretó los labios, no sabía cuál era el motivo por los que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, la alegría que la trataran como uno de ellos y se tomaran la molestia de organizar todo eso solo por ella, o el remordimiento por todo lo que su mente cruzo y por todo lo que había planeado hacer en contra del par de vulpinos.

Contra su voluntad pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al igual que un par de sollozos.

Hasta que Nick le levanto la barbilla con un dedo para que lo encare.

Aun con sus ojeras la coneja podía sentir como se derretía con esa mirada coqueta, que ahora sabía que solo a ella le dedicaba.

-Es una treta Tesoro… Y tomare tu expresión de manera positiva- dijo Nick suavemente.

La coneja se arrojó al zorro abrazándose de su pecho, enterrando su cabeza en él. Mientras Marian decidió dejar a esos dos solos.

.

.

.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde…

.

.

.

-Zanahorias me siento muy conmovido y alagado, pero ya me estoy cansado-

Judy no se había despegado de Nick y tampoco había movido la cabeza de su pecho, así como tampoco dicho palabra alguna, al final el zorro opto por sentarse en un banco cerca de ahí.

-Zanahorias ¿no te vas a bajar?- pregunto de nuevo el zorro viendo hacia abajo a su esbelta koala de largas orejas.

-…- Un simple movimiento de no con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, fue la respuesta de la coneja.

Nick lanzo un largo suspiro para luego recostar la cabeza en el respaldo del banco.

.

.

.

Otros minutos más tarde

.

.

.

Por fin Judy se separó del zorro, para sentarse a su lado.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo Judy admirando el curioso brazalete atado a su muñeca.

-Dime algo relacionado a mí que no lo sea- dijo Nick recostado en su lugar con los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Y se perdió el encanto… Además no dijiste que fue Marian la que lo hizo, ella merece todo el crédito… y también merece una disculpa de mi parte…- susurro esto último Judy para sí misma.

-Dijiste algo Zanahorias- el zorro la vio a través de su ojo derecho.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!- fue la rápida respuesta de la nerviosa coneja.

\- Y que era lo que nos ibas a decir a Marian y a mi, parecía muy importante- ahora Nick se irguió para observar a la coneja.

-Es igual, algo que ya no tiene importancia... me alegra que al final todo…- en ese momento todo en la coneja se paralizo sintiendo un nudo atroz en el estómago- Por toda Zootopia… que hice…-

…

Existen momentos en los que nos cuestionamos que tan sensatos podemos ser y si esa sensatez va de la mano con nuestro impulso de idiotez.

¿Qué es peor?

Aceptar salir con otro en un arranque de celos, aun sabiendo que no harás nada malo más allá de una cena, sabiendo que estas comprometida.

Casi arruinarle la vida a alguien solo por no tener los detalles de unos sucesos, pensando que todo el mundo está en tu contra, casi haciendo que la despidan además de pensar hacerle otras cosas atroces.

Decirle a tu pareja que hiciste todo eso.

O ¿por qué no? Hacer todo el mismo día.

Después de comentarle todo lo que paso, esas extrañas sensaciones que tubo, antes del pequeño teatro de los zorros, volvieron, pero mescladas ahora con un miedo atroz. Pocas veces había visto a Nick molesto, y para su desgracia todas esas veces habían sido justificables, entonces que lo podía hacer diferente ahora.

 _-No pasa nada_ -

Fue la única respuesta del zorro, volviendo a desconcertar a la coneja.

¿Nada? Que significaba nada. Era una especie de sarcasmo que ella no comprendía o alguna broma de Nick antes de expresar su malestar.

 _-Tranquila, todo está bien_ \- fue la respuesta tranquila y sincera de su zorro.

¡No! ¡Nada está bien! Ella había actuado muy mal y fue una suerte que las cosas no empeoraran.

Esa afirmación en vez de calmarla solo la alteraban más, quería que le recriminara, que le exigiera disculparse, que se molestara, que le gritara. Lo que sea… quizás de esta forma la culpa que sentía en su pecho disminuiría y no tendría esa sensación de vacío en el estómago. Por qué tenía que ser tan… él. Tan amable, tan comprensivo, tan… Nick.

Hoy no regresaron juntos a su pequeño pero acogedor hogar, hoy Nick se excusó diciendo que le apetecía caminar, no sería tan malo si no fuera por la forma tan neutral que lo dijo y por lo que contesto después.

- _Arregla tus asuntos pendientes_ -

Fue lo último que escuchó del zorro en el día.

Ahora se preguntaba, porque seguía actuando de esta forma.

Por qué simplemente no llamo a Jet para cancelar… Oh cierto no tenía su número telefónico.

Por qué no simplemente no lo dejo plantado… No podía ser tan grosera, él se tomó la molestia de invitarle y ella fue lo suficientemente impulsiva para aceptar, ni siquiera comentando que tenía pareja.

Quería aclarar las cosas, ¿quién sabe? Quizás esa actitud de idiota niño rico mimado que tenía desapareció y si una ligera plática podía llegar a ponerlo del lado correcto de la sociedad, eso sería un gran logro en su currículo de vida, o al menos podría jactarse de que, por lo menos, una cosa le salió bien el día de hoy.

Ahora en la entrada de un restaurante sumamente elegante con su vestimenta más casual que poseía esperaba al conejo más rico que conocía para poder cancelar su cita de la forma más educada posible, además de decirle que estaba comprometida, pero que podía ofrecerle su amistad.

SI… las cosas pintaban para acabar estupendamente bien.

-Valla Judy no esperaba que trajeras esta vestimenta-

Fue la voz que Judy sintió a su espalda que la hizo voltear, viendo a ese conejo blanco en un traje de gala que a simple vista se notaba que valía más que lo que Judy y Nick ganaban en un mes junto.

-Oh, hola Jhon escucha no quiero crear malos entendidos, así que iré al grano, no puedo cenar contigo-

-Si es por la ropa no te preocupes adentro te darán algo más de clase-

Judy se esforzó para creer que ese comentario no fue ofensivo.

-Enserio, escucha. Estoy saliendo con alguien, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas de nada, enserio quiero ser tu amiga y no crear malos entendidos, por hoy no podrá ser, de verdad lamento si te hice pasar un mal momento espero que todo este, buenas noches- la coneja estaba por darse media vuelta e irse cuando sintió que alguien le tomo la muñeca.

-Eso ya lo sé- contesto el conejo con una sonrisa.

-¿perdón?- respondió Judy con una ceja levantada.

\- Orejas eres noticia, sé que sales y sientes algo por ese zorro con el que todo mundo te ve. No tiene que enterarse de nada-

Eso molesto en extremo a la coneja, por quien la tomaba ese animal.

-voy a fingir que no escuche eso y te pido que me sueltes antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta-

-Vamos Judy somos conejos- la jalo hacia ella – está en nuestra naturaleza reproducirnos, además alguien a tu edad, soltera y sin hijos, entre conejos es algo muy triste- le dijo entre susurros.

-Tienes 1 segundo para soltarme-

Ahora Judy estaba estática pero su cuerpo se calentó, sus pupilas se dilataron y su pelaje se erizo-

-Si tú no dices nada, yo no digo nada- fueron las palabras del conejo antes de querer besarla.

Que hubiera hecho una hembra normal.

¿Gritar por ayuda?

¿Forcejear?

¿Resignarse?

Nick siempre le decía que ella no era normal.

Un rodillazo en la entrepierna y un poderoso revés con el puño cerrado fue suficiente para hacer que por fin la soltaran, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en la muñeca pero restándole importancia, haciendo caer al suelo a su acosador.

Cualquier reacción por parte de él era plausible, pero que se pusiera a reír no se lo esperaba.

-JAJAJA, al parecer lo que dicen es cierto la pequeña orejas desarrollo garras-

El conejo se arrodillo frente a Judy intentando recomponerse.

A la coneja ya se le había agotado su paciencia pero él conejo continuo hablando.

-al parecer perdí la apuesta con los muchachos-

-De que zanahorias estás hablando-

-y aun haces esa burda imitación de insultos, una apuesta muy lucrativa, sabes el negocio de la familia no anda bien, si te llevaba a la cama ellos me pagarían-

Una cosa era ser menospreciada, otra era ser poco valorada como hembra, pero que la trataran como un objeto era quizás la peor cosa que le hubieran hecho a Judy en su vida.

-Pero ¿sabes una cosa?, valió la pena…jajaja- expreso con una risa que reflejaba frustración levantando el rostro mostrando un ojo morado y la nariz sangrante- molestar a ese estúpido zorro con el que te vi en las noticias, fue una manera indirecta de desquitarme de Guideon, con lo recta y correcta que eres no me ibas a dejar plantado y tampoco le mentirías, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de ese idio.. AAAHHHHH-

Los conejos tenían ojos muy sensibles al ser presas, ahora Judy intentaba averiguar cuanto podría dolerle a un conejo que le rocíen repelente para zorros en el rostro.

Intentó descargar todo su coraje contra ese pobre miserable que ahora se retorcía en el suelo, para luego arrojarle el pequeño frasco que directo al rostro. Tomándolo del cuello le dijo.

-Si te veo cerca de la estación, si te veo cerca de Nick, ¡Si tan siquiera te vuelvo a ver en cualquier lugar! , te prometo que te pondré tras una celda por acoso y falta de respeto a la autoridad, y conozco a un zorro que busca a un conejo como compañero de celda- finalizo la coneja antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo, saliendo del lugar antes de que el sitio se llene de animales chismosos sin nada mejor que hacer.

Unas calles más lejos la coneja quería recomponerse pero se sentía mal, increíblemente mal. Pese de haber liberado bastante coraje con ese cretino, descubrió que no importaba cuanto se esfuerza, no importaba cuanto peleara siempre habría alguien que la viera como una insignificante criatura.

Como si alguien quisiera hacer aún más miserable su día, el oscuro cielo de la ciudad rugió en un estruendo antes de que una torrencial lluvia invadiera todo el lugar.

Refugiándose en la entrada de una dulcería Judy esperaba que el inclemente tiempo mejorara.- _La ventaja de ser pequeña es que puedes buscar refugio en cualquier lugar-_ Recordó con alegría un comentario de Nick, siempre intentando ver lo positivo en los "defectos" de ella.

-Nick- susurro pensando la coneja en el zorro el cual no había visto desde la tarde. Paso sus patas por sus caídas orejas para acicalarlas cuando siento algo raro en la muñeca, o mejor dicho no sintió nada.

-¡DONDE ESTA!- expreso con horror al revisar sus muñecas sin encontrar el obsequio que le dio Nick esa tarde.

Revisando todos sus bolsillos con la tenue luz que el farol de la noche podría ofrecerle.

La desesperación calo los huesos de la coneja, recordando que no se lo quito en ningún momento cuando un flashazo llego a su memoria. Ese tirón que sintió cuando derribo a Jhon…

Sin importarle que siguiera lloviendo, salió de su pequeño refugio, corrió al lugar de "pelea", y como si ese ser que gustaba de verla sufrir se apiadara de ella, la lluvia seso al instante.

…

En su departamento, sentada sobre su cama la coneja contemplaba esa muestra de cariño y lealtad que Nick junto a Marian le habían dado, ahora roto en dos pedazos, sucio y pisoteado fue un verdadero milagro que la corriente de la lluvia no se lo haya llevado.

Ahora que le diría a Nick, ahora con que se justificaría, juntando ambos pedazos sobre su escritorio, acodando los hilos lo mejor posible decidió tomarle una foto con su celular, imaginándolo como era cuando ese par de vulpinos se lo entregaron. Notando como un par de lágrimas caían sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, se froto con fuerza los ojos con su brazo, se encontraba cansada de llorar.

Ella tomo ambas pedazos y lo coloco dentro de su pequeña caja para luego guardarla bajo su cama, no se quedaría así, se haría responsable y lo arreglaría pero antes debía saber cómo.

Se recostó observando su techo. Nick aun no aparecía y eso ya la comenzaba a preocupar, aunque no tenía motivos, es decir, Nick era un zorro adulto, oficial de policía y uno muy astuto, quizás el más astuto de toda Zootopia.

Volvió a observar su teléfono igual que hace unos minutos, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… nada…

Sería su forma de desquitarse… no, eso sería algo simple y sin chiste como para que Nick lo hiciera.

Tomo una chaqueta y salió de su departamento para ir a un lugar el cual estaba 90% segura que se encontraba el zorro pero muy en el fondo esperaba que no.

…

- _¡Voy a demolerl o !-_

Ahí estaba, a los pies de esa vieja heladería en la que por causa del destino se encontraron.

Cada vez que ella se sentía triste o deprimida terminaba por ir a ese lugar para sentarse y deprimirse a gusto, hasta que ese zorro llegaba y la sacaba de su pequeño pozo de miseria invitándole a algún lugar o ¿porque no? a la misma heladería, después de todo, ese viejo elefante ya los conocía muy bien.

El hecho que encontrara a Nick sobre una de las patas de piedra del lugar, no la desconcertaba, al menos no del todo, al final que bueno que su corazonada no se equivocó, ese era su primer acierto en todo el día.

-¿Nick?- pregunto la coneja acercándose al zorro.

-AHH… ¡hola!-contesto muy animosamente el vulpino, despegando la vista del juego en su celular.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto cautelosamente la coneja.

\- ¡De maravilla! ¡Solo llevo aquí unas cuantas horas!-continuo igual de eufórico el zorro.

Todo hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque el zorro seguía con su uniforme oficial, pero este se encontraba completamente arrugado y desfajado, con su camisa totalmente abierta, además de despedir un curioso olor.

-Nick ¿estas borracho?- Judy pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

-¿QUÉ? NO, NO, NO, NO, QUE VA- contesto el zorro con una danzarina voz para tomar una lata que tenía envuelta en la cola y beberla como si nada.

-¿Cuantas llevas?- pregunto la coneja cruzándose de brazos apretando su chaqueta.

Por suerte, al parecer en esa área de la ciudad no llovió.

-Solo… ehh… solo un par-el zorro bajo de la pata de piedra tambaleándose hasta llegar a un basurero del cual al tirar su lata la coneja escuchó como había más de ellas en el fondo de esta- de docenas jejejeje…..- rio entrecortadamente el zorro.

-Bien, vámonos, es hora de ir a casa…- dijo la coneja tomando la pata del zorro dispuesta a llevarlo a su hogar para poder dar fin a ese terrible y horrible dia.

-NO PUEDO- contesto exaltado el zorro tambaleándose en su lugar.

-Nick por favor… solo…-

-No sé qué hacer…- respondió preocupado el zorro recostado su cuerpo en un poste de luz.

-Sobre que- la coneja le intento seguir el juego para que el zorro desista.

-No puedo decirteeee, es un secretoooo, Judy no debe enterarce…- contesto un somnoliento Nick. Pero la curiosidad de la coneja despertó- PROMETE QUE NO LE DIRAS A JUDY- hizo énfasis Nick olvidando con quien hablaba.

-Lo prometo- contesto la coneja.

-Estoy quebrado…. Quiero darle una casa a Judy para por fin salir de ese pequeño agujero en el que dormimos… he invertido cada céntimo que tenía, pero aun no logro estar siquiera cerca… era una sorpresa… Junto con el brazalete… es lo massss parecido a un anillo de compromiso que podemos dar…. Quiero que Judy este connnmigo… la quiero connnmigo… hoy y para siempre… investigue a ese niño rico de papi, sé que Judy no es superficial… pero tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo de perderla… no darle lo que ella merece… no sé qué hacer… la amo… pero hoy ella dijo cosas… aun no confía del todo en mi… que puedo hacer para no perderla... que más debo hacer… ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo el zorro sentado al pie del poste luz tomando su rostro con sus patas, mirándola como esperando la respuesta.

Judy no sabía por qué estar más sorprendida, el hecho que un animal borracho pudiera decir tantas palabras de una forma tan coherente, o que al parecer Nick de alguna forma sintiera que todo lo que paso era culpa suya.

-Créeme no tienes por qué preocuparte… Yo, ¡digo! Judy te ama, y estoy completamente segura de que no es tu culpa y ella es la que cree no merecerte… abecés ella solamente es una torpe coneja- le dijo con una tenue sonrisa posando su pequeña pata en la mejilla de él.

-NO LE DIGAS TORPE – expreso algo irritado el zorro pero cambiando enseguida su rostro a uno de curiosidad- te pareces mucho a ella…-

-Sí, me lo dicen muy seguido... Vamos a casa- dijo la coneja ayudando al zorro a ponerse de pie pasando su brazo en la cintura de esté para ayudarle a caminar hasta su vehículo al otro lado de calle.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo el zorro dando pequeños pasos.

-Cuando lleguemos te espera una taza de café caliente y sumamente cargaaa..aaaahhhhh AHHH NICK-

El vulpino había tomado desprevenida a la coneja, tomando una de sus orejas entre sus fauces jugando con ella, mordisqueándola suavemente.

-Quiedoo comeed codeja- dijo Nick entre dientes sin soltar a su pequeña presa.

-Niiiick por favor… ahí no… tu sabes que ahí… HHHAAA- dijo la coneja entre suspiros para terminar perdiendo el equilibro cayendo al frio suelo con Nick sobre ella.

-Pesas mucho- solamente podía sobresalir la cabeza de la coneja debajo del cuerpo del zorro-¿Nick?-

Un fuerte ronquido fue la respuesta, por fin toda la fatiga y cansancio del zorro tomo factura haciendo que se quedara dormido en el acto.

-AY POR FAVOR-

La coneja intentaba quitarse a ese zorro de encima pero al hacerlo daba pequeños pujidos por el esfuerzo, además que el movimiento que hacía con la cadera, junto a la posición en la que se encontraban y los sonidos que esta emitía, daban a entender que hacían algo muy distinto.

-YA NO HAY DECENCIA EN ESTA CIUDAD-

Exclamo una gacela adulta sumamente indignada. Camino a su hogar presenció un acto sumamente indecente en plena vía pública. Un zorro sobre una coneja apareándose en plena acera, además de oír como este gruñía y la otra gemía, parecían hacer una especie de juego de roles ya que el macho parecía llevar una imitación de uniforme de policía.

Definitivamente ya no había decencia en esta ciudad.

…

Y bien ¿qué les pareció?, espero aun tener seguidores…

Me tarde demasiado en actualizar lo sé, me cambie de ciudad y estoy comenzando a trabajar. Pero mi razón principal es que no poseía una laptop, recién pude costearme una, y me alegra anunciar que los capítulos volverán a su programación habitual, uno por semana o uno cada dos semanas.

Mi estatus podría describirlo como, yo colgado de la pierna de mi musa suplicándole que no me abandone y que me diera solo algo más de tiempo hasta poder tener algo en que escribir.

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones, predicciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

Cross fuera.


	6. Viernes

Bien antes de comenzar

GV FoxMapache : Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, que bueno que te gusto. La verdad no era mi intención que este capítulo fuera uno triste, pero bueno al final fue un buen cap. Según la opinión de ustedes

Reyarturo4: La verdad todos los capítulos hasta el final ya tienen borrador. Solo me falta desarrollarlos. Pero tienes razón en unas cuantas cosas, este lo escribí en solo un par de días para no estar más atrasado y tienes razón en unas cuantas cosas, este avanzó muy rápido y tengo mejorar mis diálogos. Creo que mi punto más alto fue hace dos capítulos. Bueno eso lo decidirán ustedes.

AnonimusXD: Que buenos que te gusto y bueno los capítulos se suben en su respectivo día, ya sabes, el miércoles un miércoles, el jueves un jueves, no sé si me di a entender. Buenos cada cap. esta separado por diferentes eventos pero entrelazados entre sí para crear continuidad, Y que es un Fic de Nick y Judy sin su capítulo de celos.

Guest: Gracias por leer esta humilde historia y respondiendo de paso a ti y al comentario anterior el fic será solamente una semana créeme tengo mis motivos los cuales diré al acabar el fic. Pero no desesperen estoy planeando algo respecto al mismo, además de otros proyectos, una de las razones por las que me tardado en actualizar.

Referencias del capítulo anterior:

-El "ritual"- la pulsera me base en una escena de KUBO (muy buena película la recomiendo)

-"Cuenta la leyenda"- es básicamente toda la película de THE LAST de naruto, creo que Naruto e Hinata demuestran que un zorro y una coneja si pueden estar juntos (los fans entenderán).

PD: el conejo blanco está basado en Toneri (como odio a ese personaje).

Pista sobre el capítulo actual:

-más que pista una referencia; la salida y conferencia de Bogo.-

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Viernes

Viernes… al fin, tanto que espere por ti, y ahora… temo no saber aprovecharte.

Nuestra querida coneja se encontraba, al igual que los todos los días en la comisaria, más exactamente, en el laboratorio forense. Armada con una bata y unos anteojos de aumento, manipulando un juego de pinzas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Este procedimiento requería de su total concentración, permaneciendo con las orejas caídas como si el infinito silencio de ese lúgubre lugar no fuera suficiente.

- _Solo unos cuantos más_ \- pensó la coneja observando su ya casi acabada labor.

Tomando dos hebras con sumo cuidado uniéndolas para colocar una microgota de un fino pegamento que al contacto con dicho objeto soltaba una pequeña bocanada de vapor en señal que dichas partes de han fusionado. Culminando finalmente tan delicada operación.

-lo logre, ¡como nuevo!... Más o menos…-

Judy contemplaba su ardua labor al haber unido exitosamente cada hebra de hilo del singular obsequio que le dio Nick el día anterior. Quizás era poco profesional lo que hizo pero en esos días casi nadie ocupaba el laboratorio forense.

Observo su peculiar pulsera, seguía sucia pero al menos ahora de una sola pieza.

Si ese conejo por algún motivo llegaba a acabar en la comisaria, usaría cualquier excusa para pasar el minuto de silencio con él.

-Bueno, ese en un pendiente menos… ahora solo me falta uno más…-

….

-Es muy amable de su parte invitarme a almorzar oficial Hopps- agradeció Marian sentada al lado de la coneja.

-No es nada, y puedes llamarme Judy, por favor…- fue más una súplica que una sugerencia la petición de la coneja, dando una indirecta disculpa a su comportamiento del día anterior.

\- Gracias… Judy- contesto suavemente la zorra dándole una sonrisa a la coneja captando el mensaje, pensando que por fin que tenía una amiga.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo la estación estaba prácticamente vacía, permaneciendo solamente en ella Marian, al ser recepcionista y Judy como refuerzo.

Por dos razones.

La gran mayoría de agentes fueron a impartir una conferencia sobre trabajo en equipo, así como habilidades y destrezas de cada agente y como era de esperarse, Nick, pese a su resaca causada por los sucesos del dia anterior, tuvo que ir.

¿Por qué no fue Judy?}

Esta se negó alegando que iría en la siguiente y que serviría mejor como agente activo, además de servir de refuerzo a los pocos agentes que se quedaron en la estación. Pero la verdadera razón fue para reparar el brazalete aprovechando que el forense también iría, y aliviar un poco de culpa invitando a Marian a un almuerzo y ¿por qué no? Quizás conocerla un poco para evitar más problemas en el futuro.

Al final, para alivio de la coneja y descontento del zorro, Nick no quería ir "solo", Bogo término aceptando la petición de Judy.

Entre los pocos animales que quedaban se dividieron los sectores para un patrullaje tranquilo.

Culminando con la pequeña coneja y la vulpina en la estación de policías completamente solas.

-Así que ¿Marian? Eh… es un nombre muy peculiar- menciono la coneja llevando una rodaja de zanahoria de su ensalada a la boca.

-Es de una vieja película, mis padres dicen que cuando nací les recordaba mucho a la protagonista- menciono la zorra buscando, inultamente, con su tenedor un trozo de carne o de insecto en el recipiente con la ensalada que le ofreció la coneja.

-Si… A Nick le sucedió algo parecido- la coneja dejo su tenedor y recipiente sobre sus piernas- Sobre ese pequeño "ritual" que hicieron ayer, ¿qué significado tiene?-

-Es una forma que tienen los zorros para proponer matrimonio, normalmente se hace en un día lluvioso, honestamente ya casi nadie lo hace, no tiene nada que ver con religiones simplemente es una forma de demostrar afecc….-

Marian seguía narrando sin percatarse que Judy ya no le prestaba atención. El interés de la coneja murió al oír la palabra "matrimonio", ¿tanto la quería para hacerle esa propuesta de la manera menos ortodoxa posible? No se iba a poner a juzgarlo de este momento. No sabía si era la emoción lo que hacía que todo le empezara a dar vueltas, la baja presión por la lluvia que se aproximaba o quizás el hecho de ponerle aderezo ya pasado de la fecha a la ensalada, meditaba con la vista perdida hacia el frente.

-Oye, oye, oye pero si algo le pasa al brazalete ¿puede significar algo?- pregunto con emoción y duda la coneja jalando la manga de su compañera.

-Mmmmhhhhh no nada en especial- respondió sin más la zorra, lamiéndose los labios al sentir un sabor raro en el aderezo.

-Que aliv…-

-solo se cree que el que lo obsequio morirá de una forma sumamente cruel, destrozándole tanto el cuerpo, la mente y el alma además de ver sus peores miedos hechos realidad- dijo sin más la vulpina resignándose a comer la lechuga de su recipiente al no encontrar tan siquiera un pequeño grillo en él- pero es como te mencione son solo supersticiones-

-Si….. je… je… jeee… supersticiones- dijo entrecortadamente la coneja petrificada en su asiento dejándose llevar por lo que Marian menciono, dejándose llevar igualmente por su imaginación, imaginando mil y un trágicos desenlaces para Nick, de no ser porque podía ver sus grises patas hubiera jurado que su pelaje se volvió blanco del susto.

-Judy… ¿Judy?... JUDY-

-¿sí?- respondió la coneja volviendo a su realidad.

-Ehhh ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?, es un poco fuera de lugar y espero no incomodarla-

 _-No más que ahora_ -pensó la coneja- Si, lo que gustes-

-Bueno emmm… como puedo decir esto sin sonar mal….., bueno usted es una coneja y el oficial Wild es un zorro como fue que acabaron juntos-

-¿Perdón?- esa última frase no le agrado a la coneja.

-No, no me mal entienda, mire yo nunca eh tenido un novio oficial y honestamente el agente Wild parece muy buen mozo-

Ahora el ojo de la coneja tenía un ligero tick no gustándole a donde iba todo eso, cosa que Marian noto.

Lanzando un largo suspiro la zorra prosiguió.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que nunca eh tenido buena suerte con los machos… y el hecho que alguien tan amable como el oficial Wild se enamorara de alguien como usted significa que usted es aún mejor persona, quisiera saber cuál es su secreto para juzgar también a los animales-

-Oh… bueno en realidad… no soy tan buena como aparento, simplemente aprendo de mis errores y los corrijo para intentar ser un mejor mamífero, en ocasiones fallo de nuevo, pero intento de nuevo, al final la perseverancia en ser mejor es lo que nos hace congeniar con otros seres como nosotros- contesto la coneja suavemente, aunque con algo de su ego inflado por las adulaciones de la vulpina.

-Valla eso es impresionante- respondió Marian emocionada- ¡Para alguien con sus conocimientos sobre la vida, debió ser muy sencillo ganar el corazón del oficial Wild cierto!- contesto ahora una emocionada y eufórica zorra.

-Pues… que te puedo decir, para una astuta coneja como yo no fue nada complicado cayendo a mis patas desde el primer instante- respondió Judy con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, sonriendo con una mueca de autosuficiencia, pero con un Tick en la oreja y ojo izquierdo que delataba su nerviosismo, ya que no menciono que su primer contacto de ella y Nick se basaron en insultos, prejuicios y mentiras, sin mencionar la desastrosa conferencia de prensa y que casi hace que el equilibrio depredador-presa de Zootopia se quiebre- _Me iré al infierno de todos las especies por mentirosa-_ cruzo en la mente de la coneja sin abandonar su orgullosa pose.

-WOW eso es sumamente impresionante- contesto con total admiración la vulpina.

-Jeje… si… bueno, en realidad… ESPERA ¿dijiste que nunca has tenido novio?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno tu eres realmente hermosa además eh visto como casi todos de los machos caninos de aquí babean por ti- le respondió Judy con euforia.

-No me lo tomes a mal, si sé que soy bonita… pero a veces me gustaría no serlo-

Este comentario descoloco a la coneja.

Marian prosiguió

-cuando era pequeña solía ser bastante tímida y no solía congeniar muy bien con los otros cachorros, cuando crecí intente hacer amigos pero al final siempre había un problema, querían a mi cuerpo no a mi… nunca pude hacer una amiga ya que siempre creían que me robaría a sus novios… y cada que quería tener un novio a parecía otro macho que decía que era de él y terminaban pensando que los engañaba o les era infiel, al final nunca pude formalizar una relación, y bueno… el hecho que tu especie y tu genero se usa como un insulto para las robaparejas, no te ayuda mucho jeje…- rio un algo de aspereza.

\- ¿y por qué me dices todo eso?- pregunto la coneja más por asombro por su historia que por duda.

-Bueno, eres la primera que ha estado por más de tres días hablando conmigo, y te considero mi amiga, mi primera amiga- respondió mirándola y sonriéndole de esa forma tan características que tenían los zorros.

-sí… soy tu amiga- la coneja le devolvió la sonrisa.

….

Una torrencial lluvia se había soltado en la gran ciudad el cual se podía ver a través de la enorme puerta de cristal de la entrada.

Mientras la coneja y la zorra platicaban amenamente y reían de cualquier cosa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿DE VERDAD LO ROCIARON CON GAS PIMIENTA?- reía con fuerza la vulpina

-FUE EN LA SALIDA DE UN CINE, GRUÑEZ LO GRABÓ EN VIDEO Y LO MANDO A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DE LA ESTACIÓN, JAJAJAJAJA LO MEJOR ES QUE ÉL NO SABE QUE TODOS LO TIENEN Y CREE QUE NADIE SABE LO QUE LE PASO JAJAJAJAJA- completo la coneja conteniendo la risa para poder hablar.

La risa de ambas hacía eco en la solitaria estación. Al final sus risas cesaron, percatándose la coneja de los solas que estaban, una traviesa idea cruzo por su mente.

Bajando de su silla de un salto inflo en pecho y levanto la voz.

-Mírenme soy Delgato un enorme tigre con garras sumamente afiladas, pero antes de trabajar necesito que mi pelaje este lustre y brillante para que cada raya este en su lugar-

Ahora la coneja cambio de pose.

-Soy un gran lobo solitario pero no doy ni una con las hembras…-

Y Judy se pasó parodiando a cada uno de sus compañeros desahogándose un poco ante el hecho que la hayan menospreciado en un principio, mientras que Marian reía ante cada burda imitación de los oficiales.

Y para finalizar la coneja acomodo sus orejas igual que la cornamenta de cierto búfalo con muy mal carácter.

-¡Atención oficiales! Presten atención, no ven que tengo prisa por ir a ver los videos de mi cantante pop favorita por Furtube…- imitaba la coneja con pose militar y voz firme.

A todo esto Marian seguía riendo hasta que algo vino a su mente, levantando la cabeza para mirar sobre su área de trabajo su miedo se confirmó, cayendo sus orejas hacia atrás del mismo modo que lo hacia su horrorizada expresión.

-Ehhh Judy- la llamo pero ella ante la adrenalina y la emoción simplemente no la escucho.

-necesite que una coneja casi me quitara mi puesto para poder reconocerla-

-JUDY-

-necesite que me dé una lección de humildad y….-

-¡JUDYYYYYYYY!-

-¡QUE!- por fin reacciono parando en seco una burda marcha militar.

La zorra no contesto pero su rostro reflejaba terror. Se limitó a apuntar con su dedo sobre su orea de trabajo.

La coneja lo siguió con la mirada y cuando por fin se topó con "eso" sus orejas cayeron, y ahora sí podía jurar que su pelaje se volvió blanco.

Sobre el escritorio de Marian se encontraba a tres metros sobre el suelo la cámara de seguridad que grababa esa área con una calidad de audio y video inaudita, la misma cámara que bogo decía ver todas las noches antes de irse.

-Me van a despedir….-

….

Ante la desesperación de la coneja, hizo lo primero que se le vino a su mente apilando todas las sillas y bancos del sitio, creando una sumamente inestable escalera, que se tambaleaba en cada movimiento, en la cual ella se encontraba en la punta intentando llegar al interruptor para eyectar la tarjeta de memoria.

-Judy ¿te puedo preguntar un par de cosas?- le cuestiono Marian.

-Cla…ro- respondió la coneja parándose de puntas haciendo esfuerzo por alcanzar la cámara.

-Por qué hiciste esto, si había una escalera en la bodega-

-No tenía tiempo, además la bodega está muy lejos, además pesaba mucho-

-Me parece bien, muy sensato, y una cosa más, PORQUE ME HICISTE SUBIR CONTIGO- fue más un reclamo que una pregunta.

La coneja se encontraba parada sobre los hombros de la vulpina la cual la tenía sujeta de los tobillos y usaba todo su instinto salvaje para intentar mantener el equilibrio sobre esa inestable y mortal montaña.

-Eres testigo clave así que necesito tu total cooperación- esto le parecía un dejavu a la coneja- además, para eso están las amigas-

No muy convencida la zorra acepto su suerte a su vez que apretaba las piernas. Falda… no pudo escoger un peor día para llevar falda al trabajo.

-Solo un poco más..- se estiraba lo más que podía la coneja pero aun no lograba alcanzar el botón eyector. En un movimiento arriesgado, la coneja dio un movimiento rápido de cuello haciendo un latigazo con sus orejas que alcanzaron dicho botón finalmente eyectando la tarjeta que callo en la pata de ésta.

-¡SIIIII!- Grito con emoción la coneja.

-¡JUDY NO HAGAS ESO!-

La coneja ante la emoción no se percató que comenzó a tamborilear con sus patas en los hombros de su compañera.

Lo inevitable pasó, ambas cayeron junto con toda la pila de sillas y bancas.

Cuando finalmente todo se detuvo solo se podía ver un par de colas que sobre salían de todos los escombros, una pequeña y esponjada que se movía inquietantemente mostrando emoción y una larga y naranja que apenas y se ondeaba.

-…Sigo viva… - fue la única respuesta de la zorra acompañado de un pesado ondeo de su cola.

-YO TAMBIÉN- completo una aún más eufórica coneja al haber logrado que no la despidan.

Que mejor forma de deshacerse de una gran prueba incriminatoria que arrojándola a la basura.

Un reacomodo inmobiliario más tarde

-no creerás que se den cuenta que no tiene ninguna tarjeta de almacenamiento esa cámara- cuestiono la zorra mientras limpiaba su escritorio con un pañuelo.

-lo dudo, después de todo no hay necesidad de revisarla- contesto la coneja reacomodando la última banca.

-¿Así? Y eso porque-

-Porque todos los videos se graban en tiempo real al disco duro de la computadora del jefe Bogo-

La coneja paro su actividad en seco al igual que la vulpina dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-bueno jeje… si le explicas al jefe lo que sucedió no creo que se enoje después de todo eres una buena oficial y… ¿P-Por qué me miras así?-

La coneja la veía con una mirada sumamente profunda pero con una perturbadora sonrisa, para luego ir a paso veloz para tomar la pata de la vulpina y jalarla hacia la oficina de bogo.

-JUDY NO ESPERA, NO PUEDO ABANDONAR MI PUESTO- le decía Marian al ver que era prácticamente arrastrada por la coneja.

-será rápido, además el cielo se cae ahí afuera dudo que valla a venir alguien, por favor solo será un momento-

Sin más la zorra se dejó llevar dejando solo el lugar, sin percatarse ambas que el intercomunicador parpadeaba incesantemente.

Al fin en la enorme puerta de la oficina de su jefe ambas no podían más que verla con cierto temor, tragando un bulto al mismo tiempo.

La coneja tomo su pequeño banco que usaba en el baño el cual llevo con ella y subiéndose a el tomo la perilla y la giro solo para comprobar que estaba cerrado.

-rayos- opto por el plan B

-Marian dame tu pata-

-¿Qué?-

-te pido que me des tu pata- le pidió la coneja amable pero firmemente con su brazo extendido, pero en dicha posición la vulpina interpreto otra cosa.

-ehhhh… Judy me siento sumamente alagada y puede que allá sonado un poco desesperada hace un momento pero no soy esa clase de chicas, además tú y el oficial Wild hacen una linda pareja, y no creo que sea el momento más idóneo para decir esa clase de proposiciones…- decía la vulpina sumamente avergonzada rascando su nuca con su pata.

-No me refería a eso- le corrigió con los ojos rectos.

-¿ah?-

-mira- sin más Judy le tomo la pata sacando su dedo índice haciendo un poco de presión en el para que su fina y delgada garra saliera a la luz- no te muevas, una vez vi a Nick hacer esto-

Introduciendo la garra en la hendidura donde iba la llave, la coneja pego su larga y fina oreja a un lado para poder oír los seguros de la llave abrirse.

-¡Lo logre!- expreso con felicidad la coneja al ver la puerta ceder justo con su compañera, a paso veloz Judy fue directo al asiento de bogo hasta que…

-JUDY ME ATORE- fue la respuesta de su amiga al no poder sacar el dedo de ese pequeño agujero.

-No puede ser…-

Mientras tanto la única alma en pena en ese lugar aparte de ellas era el anciano intendente cabra que caminaba a paso lento y silencio limpiando con un estropajo el lustre piso, cuando iba rumbo a la sección de oficinas un par de jóvenes voces al parecer de unas jovencitas le llamaron la atención.

 _-está muy pequeño no va a salir-_

 _-tranquila solo no te muevas yo me encargo de todo-_

 _-eso dijiste hace un momento y ahora tengo el dedo atorado-_

 _\- mira solo relájate, la que debería estar preocupada soy yo pues fue mi idea meterlo-_

 _-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME RELAJE, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, el jefe nos matara si nos ve así-_

 _-No es del todo mi culpa, tú lo disfrutaste hace un momento, incluso no podías hablar de lo bien que te sentías-_

Y la peculiar conversación siguió, quizás para otro mamífero ese hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad, pero al ser alguien que amaba a su esposa, simplemente tomo su cubeta y su estropajo dando media vuelta, para alejarse de ese lugar no sin antes mencionar.

-Jovencitas pervertidas, ya no hay decencia en esta ciudad-

Volviendo con nuestras jovencitas pervertidas

-vez no fue tan malo-

La vulpina solo miraba su maltrecha garra al punto que ni siquiera la podía retraer, ya no le quedaba más remedio que cortarla.

-Ya que…- respondió resignada.

A paso calmado fueron hasta el asiento de Bogo del cual Judy subió de un salto y Marian con ayuda del banco de la coneja pudo estar a su altura.

-Bien ya acabamos la parte más complicada, ahora solo nos falta… o no-

Después de encender la computadora descubrieron que esta poseía una clave de seguridad.

-¿y ahora?- cuestiono Marian

-Pues solo nos queda averiguar la contraseña-

Cual podría ser susodicha palabra o frase, que podía poner un ser tan misterioso y serio como Bogo, un animal de pocas palabras y muchas acciones, un ser que era la viva imagen de la disciplina, un animal de valor inquebrantable, con un temblé de acero, de una mente tan enigmática y profunda que…

-G.A.Z.E.L.L.E-

-Entramos-

Ahora la coneja veía toda la información que poseía de ellos, además de tener acceso a todas las cámaras del lugar, inspeccionando todas las carpetas con las grabaciones del lugar.

-Sala de entrenamiento, sala de reclusos, cuarto de interrogaciones…-

-Mira el vestidor de chicos- inconsciente mente la vulpina tomo el pad dirigiéndose a esa carpeta.

-¡Marian, concéntrate!- le recrimino.

-perdón… me deje llevar, creo que iré a hacer guardia jeje…- sin más la zorra se bajó del sitio para arrastrar el banquito hasta la entrada y sentarse en el haciendo vigilancia aun sabiendo que no vendría nadie.

Por fin la coneja pudo seguir buscando y por suerte al parecer no había cámara de seguridad en el ese pasillo así que solo debía encontrar su video incriminatorio.

Por fin busco la carpeta cuando.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo con fuerza Marian.

-¡Ya regresaron!- respondió con terror la coneja sintiendo como su corazón se detenía y de paso pensando en otras áreas laborales que podría ejercer y la mejor forma de actualizar su currículum.

-No… tengo un torzón- respondió la zorra presionando su vientre.

Judy casi se cae sobre su asiento.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, casi me muero-

-la que va a morir soy yo…-

La coneja vio como la zorra salía disparada en dirección a los baños llevándose incluso el banquito de la coneja.

-Quizás… el aderezo si estaba pasado de la fecha…- susurro

Volviendo a su implacable búsqueda la coneja por fin encontró la carpeta.

Limitándose a borrar solamente las últimas dos horas de grabación, muy probablemente solo lo tomarían como un fallo técnico.

Por fin sintiendo un descanso en su martirizada alma, prosiguió con cerrar todos los archivos que había abierto, pero se encontró con uno en particular que le llamo la atención.

 _-Antecedentes Marian M_.-

Como si el hecho de haberse metido en problemas por culpa de su curiosidad en estos últimos días nunca hubiera pasado, la coneja abrió la carpeta dispuesta a dar un vistazo rápido.

No encontró nada fuera de lo normal más allá de su nombre, su carrera entre otros datos personales. Hasta que se topó con la imagen que parecía ser de un recorte de un periódico.

Procedió a abrirlo para leerlo silenciosamente.

- _el buffet de abogados de las praderas fue sacudido el día de ayer ante el repentino ataque que sufrió el jefe de abogados, un maduro coyote, que por fuerzas mayores mantendremos anónimo, fue atacado por un zorro ártico adulto en las afueras del edificio. Ambos caninos fueron vistos envueltos en una pelea callejera, un peatón al notar el altercado llamo a los oficiales del distrito. Las cámaras de seguridad captaron el momento, en el que al parecer, ser el ártico ataco al desprevenido coyote. Al parecer la pelea se originó debido al acoso sexual incesante que sufría la hija del vulpino blanco, la cual era pasante en dicho edificio. Ante las declaraciones del atacante una demanda fue puesta, pero ante la falta de recursos y el poder legislativo que ejercía dicho grupo no se llegó a nada, al final el vulpino opto por hacer justicia propia. El mamífero abogado no ha hecho declaración alguna, más allá de alegar que la joven vulpina era quien lo provocaba._

 _La identidad de la familia de zorros estará anónima para evitar afectar la integridad de la joven, permaneciendo solo accesible para los agentes de la ZPD._

 _Ahora ambos, caninos permanecerán en arresto domiciliario hasta, que…-_

-¿Terminaste?-

La coneja casi cae de su asiento, de nuevo, ante la repentina pregunta, notando en el umbral de la puerta una fina y rojiza figura.

-¿ehh?- pregunto nerviosamente.

-¿si terminaste?, este lugar me pone muy nerviosa, además los agentes y el jefe no deben tardar en regresar- completo la vulpina nerviosa asomándose por el marco de la puerta para asegurarse que no venga nadie.

-S-sí, sí solo permíteme apagar todo- comento, aturdida y nerviosa, la coneja ante el susto y su reciente descubrimiento.

Después de dejar todo en su lugar y cerrar la oficina de su jefe, la coneja y la zorra se dirigían a la recepción donde todo comenzó.

-VALLA ESO HA SIDO LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE ME HE HECHO EN MUCHO TIEMPO- dijo la vulpina sumamente emocionada- CASI FUE COMO ESAS PELÍCULAS DE ESPÍAS, ME SIENTO TAN… TAN… AGITADA, WOW FUE INCREÍBLE… pero no lo volvamos a hacer en un buen tiempo jeje…-finalizo más tranquila.

Sin embargo la hiperactiva coneja ahora se mantenía callada, viendo al suelo con las orejas caídas, al igual que su ánimo.

\- _nunca eh tenido buena suerte con los machos… el hecho que tu especie y tu genero se usa como un insulto para las robaparejas, no te ayuda mucho-_ pensó- creo que eso explica muchas cosas- susurro para sí misma Judy.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿eh?-

-estas muy callada, y bueno… de lo poco que llevo aquí eh notado que tú eres todo, menos callada-

-Sí, solo… tenía unas cosas en la cabeza-

-oh, bueno te decía…-

-Disculpa Marian, pero tu… ehh… ¿porque decidiste trabajar aquí?- pregunto sin más la coneja.

-Bueno… la paga es buena y me ayudara a costearme mis estudios, queda cerca de donde vivo, aunque no estaba rodeada de policías en mi trabajo anterior, tengo que decir que me siento más segura, aunque puede ser un poco intimidante en ocasiones- contesto sin más.

-ohhh y emm… ¿porque dejaste tu otro trabajo?- pregunto nuevamente siendo curiosa.

-por-por qué quieres saber eso- por fin la expresión de tranquilidad y serenidad, junta a la efusividad de la vulpina se desvaneció dando paso a un rostro perturbado y con miedo.

Judy noto claramente estoy viendo que quizás se aproximaba a un terreno nada agradable para su recién amiga optando por rectificar.

-Quiero decir, debió ser sumamente aburrido cierto, nada se compara con la emoción de trabajar en la estación del distrito uno, es una gran aventura todos los días JAJAJAJA- reía eufóricamente intentando sonar lo más natural posible, cosa que al parecer funciono a medias ya que la vulpina relajaba sus facciones pero aún se veía perturbada.

Si cada vez que la ley de Murphy se cumplía sobre Judy, le dieran una zanahoria, quizás ahora tendría un cultivo mucho más grande que el de sus padres.

Repentinamente la puerta de la entrada se abrió, asustando al nervioso par de hembras. Al lugar entraban todo la brigada de oficiales que fue a la conferencia de trabajo en equipo. Todo hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque todos y cada una de los oficiales estaban completamente empapados, algunos cubriendo su rostro por su pesado pelaje y otros revelando su huesudo cuerpo bajo su esponjado pelo.

Esto hubiera sido sumamente gracioso de no ser porque al frente de todos se encontraba un rabioso Bogo , no sabía si eran por la venas que se le marcaban en su cabeza y cuello denotando su ira, pero Judy casi podía jurar como su pelaje evaporaba el agua que pudo retener.

-Tu…- dijo el enorme búfalo con una sumamente perturbadora y profunda voz apuntando a la vulpina con su pesuña- al frente- completo apuntando su pesuña justo frente de él.

Tras tragar pesado a Marian no le quedó más remedio que acatar la orden, no sin antes darle antes una mirada rápida a Judy que la miraba igualmente preocupada.

-sí, señor- contesto cohibida al estar frente a su jefe y a un costado a todos los demás oficiales que no la veían con ojos nada amistosos.

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?-

-¿P-perdon señor?- los nervios le estaban ganado.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta- contesto con un bufido nada agradable.

-M-m-mi- trago pesado, respiro y se tranquilizó- mi trabajo es atender todas las llamadas de emergencia a través del intercomunicador y ofrecer ayuda lo más rápido posible – contesto lo mejor que pudo.

Bogo saco de su bolsillo su radio.

-explícame que es esto- dijo extendiéndoselo a Marian el cual vio desde su posición.

37 transmisiones no respondidas con la frecuencia de la central, en la hora que ni ella ni Judy estaban en la recepción. Ahora todo eso Click en la mente de Marian.

-¡P-pe-pero señor!-

-¡Solamente tenías un trabajo, sentar tu lindo trasero en tu lugar y contestar todas las llamadas de ayuda que se te hicieran!- dijo bogo subiendo gradualmente su tono de voz – El motor de nuestro autobús se averió, ningún oficial en el área y todos los transportes públicos clausurados por las Lluvias… TUVIMOS QUE CAMINAR 7 KILÓMETROS BAJO ESTA MALDITA LLUVIA, PORQUE NO PUDISTE MANTENERTE EN TU PUESTO- bogo comenzó a gritar liberando su coraje siendo secundado por algunos oficiales que comenzaron a gruñir.

-¡P-P-P-P-Pero señor yo solo!-

-QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI HUBIERA SIDO UN LLAMADO DE AUXILIO DE ALGUNO DE NUESTROS AGENTES, UN HERIDO, UN ACCIDENTE O UNA REVUELTA DE PRISIÓN… solo llevas 3 días aquí y me demuestras este tipo de falta de compromiso-

Judy no era indiferente a todo lo que sucedía.

-ahora, si no posees un justificante lo suficientemente bueno las consecuencias serán muy graves- sentencio su jefe.

-yo…yo- lo último que hizo la vulpina fue darle un vistazo rápido al Oficial Wild que mantenía la cara desviada con una expresión de clara incomodidad, el hecho que recriminen a uno de los suyos no debía ser nada agradable y finalizo dando una mirada rápida a Judy, era la coneja o ella, su primera amiga sincera y que la quería tal cual era, o el hecho de que esto podría acabar muy mal para ella. La decisión le fue bastante clara.

Marian no hizo más que inclinar la cabeza, agachar las orejas y morderse los labios para evitar que su sentido común la traicione. Intentando contener las lágrimas sabiendo que era lo que venía.

-así que esa es tu respuesta…Bien, recoge tus cosas-

Mientras tanto la mente de la coneja de nuevo viajo al pasado, con la misma lluvia, pero ahora no era la ZPD sino los teleféricos del Distrito Forestal, ahora la figura de Marian era sustituida por ella misma, y si Marian era ella… entonces significaba que ella era…

-Estas despe-

-¡NO!- fue la rápida respuesta de la coneja, haciendo que todos la voltearan a mirar.

-¿Que dijiste Hopps?- cuestiono su jefe.

-Ehhh-aun que era claro que ella no tenía el don de la palabra como Nick- quiero decir que no es su culpa jefe-

Todos a excepción de la vulpina la miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Yo me lleve a Marian de su sitio de trabajo, incluso a pesar que ella me insistió en no abandonar su puesto, tenía un…. Ehhhh problema que no podía resolver sola. Así que todo el castigo que se le iba a dar a ella me lo debe dar a mí, y lo aceptare sin objeción alguna- Finalizó Judy colocándose justo al lado de la vulpina así como otro zorro hiso por ella en el pasado.

Bogo lanzo un largo bufido mientras llevaba su mano entre sus ojos y los masajeaba intentando relajarse y pensar más detenidamente.

Judy esperaba su respuesta con firmeza pero en el fondo estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero eso era lo justo, después de todo fue culpa de ella que Marian pasara por todo eso. Ya no dejaría que nadie más pagara por sus errores.

-Parquímetros…-

-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta incrédula de la coneja.

-Parquímetros- respondió bogo un poco más relajado. No podía despedir a su oficial más eficiente, con el riesgo de que su segundo mejor oficial también renuncie en ese mismo instante, y no se iba a poner a debatir si era verdad o no lo que dijo la oficial que era capaz de multarse a sí misma.

-Si señor- respondió Judy comprendiendo que ese sería su "castigo"- _Bueno eso no es tan malo_ -

-un mes- continuo bogo.

 _-B-Bueno siempre y cuando Nick este para distraerme…-_ Pensó ahora menos optimista.

-Sola-

 _-¡Diablos!-_

…

Recostando su pequeña cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana de su vehículo dejaba que la fresca y húmeda brisa hicieran bailar sus orejas al dejarlas al merced del viento, mirando al vacío mientras rememoraba lo que sucedió hace unos instantes.

Después de ser dictada su "sentencia " todos los mojados oficiales se dirigieron a los vestidores, al igual que su querido compañero, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada a ambas hembras notando algo que no cuadraba en el argumento de la coneja.

 _-Lamento que pasaras por todo esto-_ se disculpa Judy – _No debiste recibir ninguno de esos gritos, todo fue mi culpa… comprendo… si tu… ya no quieres ser mi amiga_ \- contesto de forma pesada la coneja, colocándose a un costado de la vulpina, manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

Esperando una afirmación o un reclamo, simplemente se quedó ahí esperando cualquier cosa.

Un rápido y fuerte abrazo fue la respuesta de le dio Marian.

- _Gracias…-_ fue la una respuesta de la zorra.

- _No tienes que-_

- _Por un momento creí que me dejarías sola…y no me ayudarías… gracias…-_ culmino con voz entrecortada.

- _No hay de que… para eso están las amigas_ \- finalizo aceptando la muestra de cariño _\- Marian no tienen que… ¡espera.. Aprietas muy fuerte! ¡Mis costillas…!-_ la vulpina comenzó a aumentar la presión de su agarre, mientras la coneja sentía como su alma estaba por salir por una de sus orejas.

-… _Torzón…_ \- susurro la vulpina.

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¡BAÑO!-_ grito soltando a la coneja para dirigirse a todo lo que su cuerpo daba al baño de damas.

Mientras la coneja yacía en el frio piso intentando que sus órganos internos volvieran a su lugar, mientras sus pulmones volvían a recibir aire.

El resto de la noche se resumió en un regaño privado para ella, y una disculpa al igual privada para su amiga, que le comento momento después.

-Así que… la oficial Hopps se encontró en un "gran problema" que no podía resolver- remarco Nick el cual conducía, volteando a ver a su decaída pareja.

Finalmente la torrencial lluvia seso, solo quedaba la húmeda y fresca brisa en esa solitaria calle rumbo a su hogar.

-Nick, no estoy de humor-

El zorro solo se limitó a sonreír fijando su vista en el húmedo camino.

-Sabes, me has enseñado muchas cosas zanahorias y yo te eh enseñado muchas cosas a ti, pero al parecer necesitas más lecciones, como por ejemplo enseñarte a desaparecer toda evidencia inculpatoria- finalizo sacando del bolsillo de su camisa un pequeño y rectangular objeto.

-¡De donde sacaste eso!- pregunto conmocionada al ver la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara de seguridad.

-Te sorprendería lo que uno puede encontrar en la basura-

-Nick… ¿tu hurgas en la basura?- le cuestiono con los ojos rectos.

-El punto es… que es muy fácil leer lo sucedido, todas las bancas fuera de lugar, el picaporte del señor sonrisas con ligeras ralladuras así como tu acto de defender a la chica nueva…. Zanahorias a mi nada se me escapa-

Judy se encontraba sumamente sorprendida por las habilidades deductivas de Nick.

-Y… Marian me conto todo lo ocurrido-

Y el asombro se perdió.

-A dónde quieres llegar-

-ah casa, necesito ducharme en un lugar que no esté lleno de machos, a no ser que me quieras acompañar-

-NO, me refiero a por que te molestaste en averiguar todo lo que paso-

-Bueno…- el zorro tomo la tarjeta entre sus dedos haciendo presión partiéndola en dos para terminar arrojando lo que quedaba por la ventana.

-Nick…-

-Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, haz madurado de varias maneras desde que te conocí, te haces responsables de tus errores y los resuelves. No cualquiera da la cara como lo hiciste hoy, cada día me sorprendes más Judy- Concluyo Nick con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del camino, hasta que escucho un pequeño click para luego ver como la coneja le entregada una tira de papel.

-Toma-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una multa por tirar basura en la vía pública-

-JA JA JA buena esa zanahorias- rio pensando que era una broma hasta que de un rápido vistazo vio como la coneja guardaba su máquina de multas- ¿es enserió?-

-Sip- contesto sin más la coneja.

Con los ojos rectos y una mueca hacia abajo no le quedó más remedio a Nick que guardar su multa en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Eres cruel coneja…-

Judy se inclinó lo suficiente para recostar su cabeza en el brazo de Nick.

-Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento-

-Eres cruel coneja…-

-ESO NO-

-¿Entonces?-

-Que estas orgulloso de mí-

Finalmente Nick lanzo un largo suspiro sacando toda su tensión.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Judy- respondió Nick con una leve sonrisa que se amplió al instante al oír como el tamborileo de Judy hacía eco piso metálico del vehículo. Una reacción que la coneja solo tenía cuando se encontraba sumamente emocionada, molesta o feliz, y por la sonrisa de ella que podía ver en el espejo retrovisor, sabía perfectamente que emoción albergaba la coneja.

-Nick, hueles muy bien…- la coneja frotaba su mejilla en el suave pelaje de este.

-Eres la primera que me dice eso hoy- y en efecto todos sus demás compañeros durante parte de la mañana se alejaron de él, alegando que tenía un aroma rancio muy fuerte, cosa que él no notaba, así como tampoco notaba lo "bien" que olía ahora como decía su compañera.

Así terminaba otro des venturoso día para Judy Hopps.

No podía catalogarlo como un día bueno o un día malo, sino como uno sumamente loco. Dispuesta a llegar a su hogar y a aceptar la invitación de Nick, para finalizar el día con una con una relajante taza de chocolate caliente junto a su querido zorro, quizás viendo una película en la laptop de ella. Tal vez era una forma un tanto sosa de pasar un viernes en la noche, pero era la forma más que ella quería pasar su noche… junto a Nick, sin percatarse que ese aroma que emanaba el zorro tenia cierto efecto en ella. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago y como su pata empezaba de nuevo ese incesante movimiento emitiendo ese rítmico sonido. Sip definitivamente esta sería una larga noche.

…

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Emotivo, aburrido, triste, penoso, gracioso.

Valla, falle horrible en mi predicción de publicación semanal o quincenal, ser un "adulto" es difícil, pero a los que aun ven mi fic, les comento que tengo unos cuantos proyectos referentes a esta comunidad.

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones, predicciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

Cross fuera.

Bonus

Aquello que brilla.

Varios días después.

Un sábado tranquilo… que mejor forma que pasarla con aquel ser que amas, disfrutando una caminata, ir al cine o simple y llanamente pasar un rato agradable juntos.

Este no era el caso de Nick Wild.

En un viejo bar, él necesitaba la ayuda y consejo de un viejo, confiable y amable amigo… pero como Flash estaba ocupado tuvo que pedirle ayuda Finnick.

-Es raro verte últimamente Wild, no te despegas de esa coneja- el pequeño zorro estaba en una banca ajustada a su tamaño sobre la barra con Nick a su lado.

-No está, fue a su pueblo natal al cumpleaños de 7 de sus hermanos pequeños…- comentaba un decaído Nick con la cabeza recostada en la barra.

-Y a qué se debe que la dejaste ir sola- el mesero le entrego una lata de cerveza no sin antes pedir su identificación.

-Cada vez que sus hermanos pequeños me ven, me tratan como un peluche e intentan arrancarme la cola…-

\- por qué te vez más miserable que de costumbre- pregunto abriendo su lata, demostrando que no le presto la más mínima atención.

-No seguirás pensando en ese conejo que me dijiste la otra vez ¿no?-

-No eh vuelto a saber de ese hijo rico de papi, sé que Judy no es materialista y me quiere, pero aun así… me tiene preocupado-

Finnick dio un largo trago.

-Míralo de esta forma esa coneja no quiere a un macho, exitoso, apuesto y con un gran futuro financiero. Te quiere a ti- comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Valla no sé qué haría sin tu gran apoyo moral- respondió con los ojos rectos.

-Mira Wild he visto a familias completas terminar mal por mucho menos, si esa coneja ha permanecido tanto tiempo a tu lado, e hiciste ese ridículo ritual y no te tacho de loco significa que realmente te quiere- finalizo el zorro del desierto sin mirar a Nick, escribiendo una nota para entregárselo al mesero.

-valla... gracias está vez si me hiciste sentir mejor… ¿estas enfermo?- cuestiono al ver que su amigo actuaba extrañamente amable.

-solamente intento apoyarte moralmente- finalmente regreso el mesero con una bolsa que entrego al pequeño zorro- por cierto date un baño hueles muy raro- culmino bajando de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse.

-Jeje lo tendré en cuenta-lo tomo como una broma- Gracias amigo-

-cuando gustes-finalizo saliendo por la puerta.

-su cuenta señor- le entrego el mesero a Nick.

-Si… ¡QUEEEE! ¡Pero si yo no pedí todo eso!- Nick veía la enorme cuenta por varios licores raros.

-Su amigo lo ordeno dijo que usted pagaría por todo- respondió el mesero antes de ser llamado por otro cliente.

-Mi amigo… lo convertiré en una bufanda la próxima vez que lo vea-

Mientras tanto

En su camioneta Finnick llevaba una bolsa con una gran variedad de raros licores, se quedaría con algunos y revendería otros.

-Tonto zorro enamorado-

Al día siguiente…

Nick sentado en el retrete del baño del departamento de coneja, se encontraba intentando sacar lustre a un par de pequeñas piezas de metal.

-A quien intento engañar… esto ya no da para más- observo el par de anillos que tenía en la palma de su pata.

Había pasado todo el día intentando sacar brillo a ese par de anillos dorados, usando diversos métodos, desde cera hasta alcohol, incluso un líquido especial para metales pero era bastante claro que ese par de piezas de metal de dudosa calidad no darían para más.

Observo su pata notando pequeños cortes en las almohadillas de sus dedos a causa de los líquidos.

Luego se quedó observando el interior de los anillos.

- _Sr. Wild, Sra. Wild_ \- alcanzo a leer en cada uno.

Unos de los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de sus padres.

Quería dar el gran paso, pero como hacerlo con unas piezas como esas.

Como desearía no poseer tanta habilidad para notar joyería de muy baja calidad.

Su familia nunca fue ostentosa, y ese par de anillos de un brillo dorado opaco lo confirmaba.

No… Judy merecía algo mejor.

 _-¡Llegue!-_ Se escuchó un grito desde la habitación asustando al zorro.

-Za- zanahorias que alegría- respondió rápido Nick guardando todos los líquidos que uso para limpiar. Guardando el par de anillos en una bola de ropa sucia para arrojarla a una esquina en medio de su desesperación. Finalmente opto por salir del baño.

-los pequeños dijeron que te extrañan – dijo la coneja sentándose en su cama.

-si jeje claro…- Nick sabía muy bien que sí.

-Fue un largo viaje, me daré un baño-

-Yo saldré un momento- Nick salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

-Ese zorro es un completo desastre- comento Judy al ver su pequeño baño hecho un desastre.

Mientras tanto Nick no tenía la más mínima idea de que haría, aun no reunía lo suficiente para una casa lo que significaba que seguía quebrado, pero quería comprar un anillo lo suficiente mente bueno para Judy.

-Bien no creo que sea demasiado- dijo viendo una joyería cruzando la calle- no me hará mal mirar un poco-

Momentos más tarde.

Nick volvía deprimido y a paso lento al departamento.

Como demonios, podían costar tanto un par de piezas de metal, eso le pasaba por nunca haber entrado al negocio de joyería para parejas, esas cosas fácilmente se llevarían 4 meses de su sueldo.

-Ahora que hare…-

Entro viendo a su ya duchada coneja sentada sobre su cama viendo una película desde su computadora, haciéndole una seña para que él se sentara a su lado lo cual el zorro acepto.

-Te extrañe…- dijo recostando la coneja su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-y yo a ti- culmino el macho pasando su brazo sobre ella viendo la pantalla.

Lo que Nick no notaba era como la coneja tenía una enorme sonrisa, mientras en su pata escondía un par de viejos anillos, que en ese momento parecían, tener un brillo sin igual.


	7. Sabado

Bien antes de comenzar

ErickLsk: Hola gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de releer el fic jejeje. Y bueno desde mi punto de vista una gran variedad de cosas Judy no las hace con mala intención sino que se deja llevar por el momento, ocasionando que en algunos casos meta la pata.

Reyarturo4: Gracias por aun seguirme. Si mejoro mi redacción y escritura es gracias a sus comentarios que me motivan a continuar y me ayudan a corregir mis errores, en cuanto a lo de los vestidores, créeme si te digo que las estaciones de oficiales más avanzadas tienen cámaras hasta en los relojes.

Noordaam: Gracias por leer esta humilde historia y comentar, eh… no creo que posible realizar un fic de un mes ya daré mis respuesta pero quizás haga algo con respecto a este micro universos que cree, si les gusta la idea háganmelo saber.

Referencias del capítulo anterior:

-Los nombres basados en películas antiguas- Pues como ya sabrán Marian está basada en la novia de Robín Hood y el Segundo nombre de Nick Piberius esta basado en Tiberius el segundo nombre del capitán Kirk de Star trek

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

SEMANA

Sábado

Sábado tan esperado y ansiado, tan frágil que con la mínima equivocación te podrías arruinar.

Que noche…

Con pesar la coneja abrió los ojos ante los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana esa cálida mañana sabatina.

Nick no era exactamente el animal más efusivo que conocía, pero cuando se lo proponía… podía llegar a sorprenderla… en más de un sentido.

Pese a estar somnolienta pudo notar algo o más bien no notar algo.

Su efusivo compañero no se encontraba a su lado.

Volteando para mirar el reloj noto que aún era demasiado temprano como para que Nick se allá levantado, irguió las orejas intentando captar algún ruido en su pequeño baño pero no había nada.

Bajando de la cama de un pequeño salto noto una pequeña nota en su mesa.

- _Zanahorias, fui a estirar las piernas regreso en un momento_ -

-Desde cuando ese zorro hacia ejercicio matutino- se cuestionó Judy

- _Por cierto el gran jefe hablo, dijo que te quiere ver en su oficina, si pregunta sobre los panques con laxantes que recibieron el escuadrón antibombas la semana pasada, di que no sabes nada de ello-_

La coneja se dirigía a tomar un rápido baño mientras meditaba sobre qué clase de problemas se había metido ahora su zorro, pero lo que no tenía en mente era que no era precisamente Nick el que se había metido en problemas.

…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SEÑOR ES MI DÍA LIBRE!-Respondió una alterada coneja

-¡Silencio Hopps!- demando Bogo.

-Pero señor…-

-Mira Hopps esto no me hace más feliz que a ti-

Después de darse un rápido baño e ir a la estación con su vestimenta de civil, su clásica y campirana camisa rosa y sus viejos jeans, pensando durante el camino en una justificación sobre "algo" que allá hecho Nick, la coneja se llevó la sorpresa de que no era precisamente Nick el que estaba en problemas.

-escucha Hopps, tu estuviste en un programa intensivo para entrar a la Fuerza policiaca al igual que la gran mayoría de los que estamos ahora sirviendo aquí. Sin embargo la alcaldía se ha mostrado más estricta últimamente sobre la inclusión de nuevo personal-

-Lo se señor pero..-

-No me interrumpas- Bogo dio un largo suspiro como si le pesara lo que estaba a punto de decir- Nos piden que demos un asesoramiento rápido a los animales recién aceptados en el curso a largo plazo-

Ese era la justificación que le dio bogo a Judy

Judy tenía que ejercer una práctica de campo de por lo menos una hora a cinco estudiante individualmente.

Ese no era problema para la coneja, ella estaría de más emocionada por poder enseñarle a otros mamíferos lo increíble y maravilloso que era servir para el lado correcto de la ley. El problema era que esta semana no había sido la más increíble y maravillosa, por no decir todo lo contrario, que allá tenido sirviendo como oficial y de verdad quería disfrutar de su fin de semana con su querido compañero. Sin mencionar que los alumnos de la academia a largo plazo eran mamíferos jóvenes, básicamente adultos jóvenes o adolecentes mayores… Judy no quería tratar con animales en esa etapa de su vida, ella fue uno, sabía lo horrible que era.

-Señor le agradezco que allá pensado en mí para guiar a unas mentes tan… ehh… jóvenes, para formar parte de la fuerza… Pero en verdad quiero descansar este par de días- le dijo la coneja juntando sus patas a modo de súplica.

-Lo haría Hopps, créeme, pero debido a nuestro falto de personal, además que fuiste la única en no salir lastimada en la redada de hace unos días no tengo más opción, sin mencionar que hay una carta escrita y firma por un miembro del personal que me autoriza hacerte laborar-

-¿A-así? ¿Quién?- Judy solo podía pensar en mil y un maneras que haría sufrir al que se allá atrevido en hacerlo algo así-

-tú-

-CON QUE FUE ÉL QUIEN… ¿perdón?-

-Nos llegó esto poco antes que llegaras a la estación - dijo suavemente su jefe mientras le deslizaba un sobre.

Curiosa la coneja lo abrió y procedió a leerlo.

- _Yo Judith Lavernet Hopps me siente sumamente emocionada y agradecida de servir en la fuerza de la mejor ciudad del mundo, y hago esta carta para validar que pueden llamarme para servir a cualquier misión especial o secreta que deseen y con gusto iré con la mejor aptitud y entusiasmo que pueda otorgar, así como cualquier trabajo menor de suma importancia que se necesite realizar sin importar lo complicado o poco valorado que sea y sin importar que sea un día de descanso._

 _Atte: Judy hopps-_

Finalizaba la carta con una elegante firma

Judy sentía su quijada caer al suelo. Esa carta… había olvidado que lo escribió recién llegada de su ceremonia de graduación para enviar por correo express a la estación donde serviría.

¿De verdad fue tan apasionada en ese momento?

Sin más la doblo para entregársela a su jefe.

-Escucha Hopps, no hago esto para molestarte, realmente sé que no ha sido tu mejor temporada pero necesito que hagas esto, no le podría confiar la integridad de ninguno de los futuros miembros de la ZPD a nadie más que a ti- dijo suavemente pero con tono firme Bogo.

-Lo se jefe y le agradezco que piense eso de mí, lo hare, no se preocupe daré lo mejor de mí- respondió la coneja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ten, esto es tuyo- Estiro el sobre con la peculiar carta a su oficial- debes ser más precavida y menos apasionada en algunas decisiones que tomes-

-jeje… si ya me di cuenta de eso- contesto apenada

-Bueno ve a cambiar tu vestimenta, Higgins te vera en plaza Sahara con los papeles y documentos de cada uno de tus subordinados, los veras uno por uno-

-¡Si señor!- contesto con efusividad y pose militar la coneja.

-Oh y Hopps… necesito pedirte un último favor…-

El tono lúgubre en el que bogo dijo dichas palabras hacían que judy pensara que no era nada bueno.

….

Judy rememoraba las palabras de bogo mientras baja lentamente hacia la zona de detenciones en una sub planta bajo la estación del distrito uno, una prisión exclusiva para los animales más peligrosos y agresivos de Zootopia, custodiada las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año, un lugar a los que muy pocos tenían acceso.

 _-¿Pero por qué yo?-_ el tono era más de duda y curiosidad que de reclamo.

 _-Es algo sumamente simple, pero nadie se le quiere acercar, durante estos días trajimos a unos cuantos oficiales de otros distritos pertenecientes a las brigadas especiales, pero no podía mediar palabras con él, salían balbuceando incoherencias, y sumamente aterrados, incluso los demás reos le tienen miedo_ -

- _No veo porque, no es la gran cosa_ \- contesto sin más la coneja

- _me sorprendes Hopps_ \- dijo con una mueca de sonrisa el gran búfalo.

- _déjemelo a mí jefe_ \- cuanto había soñado con poder decir esa frase.

Miran hacia el final de aquel largo pasillo podía vislumbrar su objetivo una enorme puerta metálica, tan fuerte y sólida como su propia determinación, siendo esta custodiada por un elefante y un rinoceronte con unos uniformes muy peculiares con los cuales Judy podía deducir que no pertenencia a su ciudad.

Inhalando y exhalando una vasta bocanada de aire, así como inclinando las orejas hacia atrás procedió a avanzar con paso lento pero firme hacia su objetivo con la mirada más tranquila y serena que podía realizar.

Ante la presencia de la coneja las demás celdas, las cuales se encontraban a ambos lados de ese largo camino, que custodiaban al resto de los reos se llenaron de ruidos, gritos, aullidos y gruñidos.

 _-Conejita acércate tengo una zanahoria que te encantara- ven pequeña probemos que tan flexible eres- linda conejita comprobemos si son tan buenos apareándose como cuentan_ -

Así como esos comentarios había muchos más, eso era algo que Judy ya se esperaba. Prisioneros que muy probablemente no habían visto la luz del sol en años, y muchos menos habían estado tan cerca de una hembra y sentir su calor o aroma en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, llegando al punto de no importarles la especie, o posible mente su género, con tal de satisfacer su más básico instinto. Asesinos, violadores, mafiosos la peor escoria de esa ciudad, un variado surtido de animales entre depredadores y "presas", los cuales si no mostraban un mejoramiento a mediano o largo plazo jamás serian transferidos a una prisión regular y pasarían sus últimos días en ese solitario y abandonado lugar.

Pese a todo, el rostro apacible de la coneja no se inmutaba, aun cuando a cada paso las palabras se volvían más vulgares y violentas, quizás debió llevar algo más que una campirana y ligera vestimenta de fin de semana, pero esto era algo que tenía que darle de algún modo fin. Vio a través del rabillo del ojo a los demás reos. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez podía sacar dos zanahorias de un tiro.

El ruido finalmente seso cuando los prisioneros notaron que no se dirigía a la visita conyugal de ninguno de ellos, si no a la zona más temido por todos ellos.

Llegando al final del pasillo solo levando la mirada hacia ambos agentes esperando que le concedieran acceso pero estos solo la miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma- dijo el rinoceronte con un amargo tono.

Era claro que servir de guardia en ese lugar afectaba el carácter.

-órdenes del jefe… a menos que quieran entrar ustedes- Judy aclaro y los reto sin dejar su pose firme y serena.

Ambos animales no tomaron a bien esto frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un ligero bufido.

-No, nos culpes cuando salgas llorando de ahí mocosa- menciono el paquidermo haciéndose a un lado para ingresar la combinación en una tablero digital para poder abrir esa peculiar celda.

A la coneja poco o nada le importa ese comentario no era la primera vez que la minorizaban con respecto a su edad, posiblemente por su apariencia o tamaño. Levanto la ceja apenas un milímetro al ver como el elefante al parecer dudo un par de segundo al oprimir el último digito, tragando un gran bulto para finalmente acabar la combinación.

Abriendo finalmente con un imperceptible chirrido.

-Las puertas son parcialmente a prueba de sonido… grita y te sacaremos de ahí- eso parecía más una advertencia que una sugerencia por parte de uno de los veteranos oficiales.

La coneja no respondió solo avanzo con paso firme hasta adentrarse a ese lugar.

Observo finalmente ese recinto sin abandonar su expresión, un lugar completamente blanco sin una ventana, y con ventilas solamente los suficiente mente grandes para que se filtrara el oxígeno suficiente para no terminar asfixiando al reo, con una pequeña cámara en una esquina para grabar ese silencioso lugar.

Un lugar lo suficientemente grande para un conejo, bastante pequeño para un elefante pero…. del tamaño ideal para un zorro.

.

.

.

-OOoh… bocadillo cuanto tiempo sin verte. Discúlpame, mi percepción del tiempo suele fallar cuando solo atenúan la luz de este lugar para dejarme dormir- comento un maduro zorro ártico sentado al otro extremo de la habitación.

Silver se encontraba dentro de una celda que dividía esa habitación en dos atado con una camisa de fuerza y un peculiar bozal que cubría el rededor de su hocico pero dejando libre la parte de enfrente permitiéndole respirar y al parecer lo suficientemente ancho como para permitirle hablar.

-Debes preguntarte como hago para ir al baño en estas condiciones, en realidad es algo muy interesante- dijo el vulpino poniéndose de pie.

La coneja no cambiaba su expresión continuando inspeccionando todo el lugar y mirando hacia la puerta de reojo, lo cual el zorro noto.

-Muy peculiares los guardias no crees, sobre todo el oficial Elmer, gran elefante, grandes colmillos y una piel más gruesa, posiblemente de las zonas frías.- Mientras narraba se acercaba a paso firme hacia la coneja- Pero que haría un agente veterano en un sitio tan atiborrado como esta asquerosa ciudad, quizás un acenso.- su timbre de voz se apasionaba cada vez que continuaba narrando- ¿Pero, porque custodiar un sitio lleno de animales miserables?, sin mencionar la peor escoria de esta zona contaría como acenso. Por qué no lo seria…- afirmo- una transferencia voluntaria a una ciudad más calidad, más segura para toda la familia eso sería lo más lógico. ¿Pero, por que tomar un puesto tan demandante para permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de su familia?... porque ya no existe esa familia… Un accidente quizás… o una venganza… algo que salió terriblemente mal, o bien, dependiendo de la perspectiva, termino dejándolo solo en este frio y podrido mundo, en un intento por salir de su miseria se alejaría lo más que pudiera de ese lugar que le proporciono felicidad y se lo arrebato sin consentimiento alguno- su voz comenzó a elevarse narrando con suma pasión- ¡pero nada cambiaria lo ocurrido, ese horrible suceso vivirá por siempre en su mente tallado en sangre!, ¡NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO SE ESFUERCE O CUANTO SE ALEJE NADA LE DEVOLVERÁ SU PRECIADA FAMILIA PERMANECIENDO SOLO EL RESTO DE SUS DÍAS EN ESTE HORRIBLE Y PODRIDO MUNDO!… Linda historia no crees.-el hocico del zorro sobresalía de un par de barrotes estando cara a cara con Judy a pocos centímetros de su rostro- Todos tienen una historia… desde el más fiero guardia, desde el más hábil psicólogo hasta el más enfermo de los prisioneros que están aquí... Dame una pista coneja, ¿cuál es la tuya?-

Judy solo lanzo un largo suspiro, manteniendo su impecable imagen, sacando una pluma junto a un pequeño block de notas.

-¿Que vas a comer esta semana?- dijo Judy mirándolo a los ojos lista para tomar nota.

Como parte de aminorar la estadía en ese horrible lugar se le permitía escoger a cada prisionero su comida de la semana.

-HMP eres la primera en estos días en hacerme esa pregunta y no salir gritando al minuto- mencionó el ártico despectivamente, con la mirada en el vacío como si estuviera rememorando grandes momentos.

-podrías limitarte a contestar, te recuerdo que la última vez que te negaste a responderme no acabaste precisamente bien…-le recordó Judy con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa y un ligero toque de malicia en su voz.

Por puro instinto las orejas del zorro se hicieron ligeramente hacia atrás solo para que al instante volvieran a erguirse en lo alto.

-Te gusta jugar con fuego ¿no? Granjera, de otra forma no puedo imaginar otra forma que conocieras al cachorro- hizo hincapié en la última palabra esperando tener alguna reacción por parte de la coneja.

-Esta semana debido a un problema en el almacén de alimentos solo contamos con maíz, trucha, tofu y hongos varios, ese será nuestro menú hasta fin de mes- Judy no se había inmutado ni un milímetro.

-Imagino que debe ser muy miserable ver a un ser que es completamente diferente a ti, y tener ese miedo en tu mente, para alguien tan perfeccionista como he oído que es usted, que algo pudiera llegar a salir sumamente mal- Silver se esforzaba por entrar en la mente de la coneja.

-Supongo que será trucha, hasta donde sé, los zorros no son fanáticos ni de los hongos, ni los cereales- Pero Judy simplemente parecía de piedra.

-Una vida sin hijos, desprecio por parte de tu familia y especie, inestabilidad en tu muy preciada vida laboral, miles de variables, miles de factores todos listos para comenzar a caer como fichas de dominó- este persistía sin despegar la vista de la coneja.

-¿Y de beber?- pregunto la coneja como si nada.

-Maracuyá- fue la respuesta del zorro.

Por un momento ambos mamíferos levantaron ambas cejas al mismo tiempo ante la respuesta directa del vulpino, solo para después Judy bajar la mirada y tomar apuntes como si nada.

Pero la mente del zorro estaba hecho un lio dándose cuenta que la coneja no le tomaba la más mínima atención a diferencia de él que tenía todos sus instintos en ella intentado ver algún lugar hueco en su conciencia, pero fue tanta su atención hacia ella que su subconsciente le traiciono y termino respondiendo a la pregunta de la coneja. Al final fue Judy la que entro en la mente del zorro de manera inconsciente.

Mientras el zorro intentaba comprender que es lo que acababa de pasar, Judy guardo sus objetos dispuesta a irse.

-Eso sería todo, mandare la lista a la cafetería- la coneja dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse dándole la espalda.

-¡Te crees muy lista ¿No?!- Silver la miraba con el ceño fruncido, furioso por haber caído en el juego mental de la coneja por segunda vez- No eres más que otra insignificante vida en este insignificante mundo, ¡no importa todos los logros que consigas en esta vida al final será olvidada por todos y como todos!- se encontraba arto de la presencia de la coneja.

-Quizás- contesto Judy sin voltearlo a ver – En algún punto quería que todos me admiraran y poder ser reconocida como la primera oficial coneja en el mundo, y lo logre… en algún momento… pero me di cuenta… que no importa cuánto te esfuerces, solo necesitas un tropiezo para que todos se olviden de ti, pero también me di cuenta… que si tienes a alguien a tu lado que esté dispuesto a ayudarte para ser una mejor criatura, no necesitas de la aprobación de todos para ser grande, si no, solo la aprobación de ese ser especial… y que podemos vivir por siempre en las enseñanzas que le demos a las futuras generaciones-

La coneja giro la cabeza para encarar al confundido zorro, este estaba por hablar pero callo al instante al ver como la coneja sacaba un pequeño cilindro metálico, con lo que parecía ser un pequeño botón en la parte superior.

El zorro por puro instinto agacho las orejas y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cosa que Judy noto.

-Tranquilo miedoso- después de un par de sacudidas Judy comenzó a poner algo de fragancia al lugar- es solo un aromatizante, JAJAJA DEBISTE VER TU EXPRESIÓN JAJAJA- La coneja reía con enorme fuerza pero su risa seso al oír un fuerte sonido volviendo la expresión seria a su rostro.

Ante su ira y furia el zorro comenzó a azotar los barrotes de su prisión con su propio cuerpo intentando llegar a la coneja.

-MALDITO PEDAZO DE CARNE, SI TE VUELVO A VER TE ARRANCARE EL CUELLO CON MIS PROPIOS DIENTES- le gruñía con una voz apenas entendible y su azul ojo con la pupila rasgada mirando fijamente a Judy.

La coneja dio un par de toques a la fría puerta de seguridad, notando con su fino oído como comenzaban a teclear la clave para abrir del otro lado. Pero antes decidió dar una estocada final.

-Oh pobre de mí, espero poder tener un aromatizante con olor a naranja para protegerme- dijo con burla al zorro haciendo que este solo se enfurezca más, al momento que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse haciendo que Judy volviera a tomar su semblante serio y darle la espalda por última vez a Silver.

\- ¡MALDITA LEPORINA, NO TE VULVAS A ACERCAR A MÍ ME ESCUCHASTE!, ¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCA!- Rugió con suficiente fuerza como para ser oído por todo ese lugar, antes de que esa puerta se cerrara.

Ahora el silencio reinaba en ese frio pasillo, mientras los animales parecían estar completamente mudos.

-Entréguenle esto a Bogo- dijo Judy en pose firme y mirada serena.

-S-Si lo que ordene agente- le respondió el rinoceronte en pose militar.

No había ser alguno que aguantara más de medio minuto con ese psicópata y ahora que todos habían visto como esa coneja entro y salió como si nada, incluso los gritos del prisionero demandando que no se le volviera a acercar, no hacía más generar en todos los mamíferos de esa zona una extraña mescla de respeto y miedo.

Dela misma manera que Judy se dirigió a esa fría celda, se dirigía ahora a la única salida de ahí. En esta ocasión no habían insultos ni malas palabras, solamente un silencio sepulcral que Judy no sabía si era por respeto o miedo. Sea una cosa u otra eso le gustaba.

Estando al borde de la salida dio medio giro y dio un aviso a los prisioneros.

-El prisionero dos, cinco, uno, siete, Cornelius Silverstone, entrara en un programa de compañero asistido, aquellos reos que posean el menor grado de índice de mejora en conducta pasaran una semana completa con él. Que pasen una agradable semana – Judy pudo jurar que escucho como todos los prisioneros tragaron pesado al mismo tiempo. Ese mensaje era algo que se sacó de la manga, pero si no mejoraban su conducta con ese "aviso" nada lo haría. Ya luego le platicaría a Bogo sobre su peculiar plan de mejora de conducta.

Finalizando su comunicado procedió a salir de ese lugar subiendo las escaleras por donde llego. Pero cuando finalmente perdió de vista a todos los animales del lugar. Sacudió todo su cuerpo por fin dejando que todo el escalofrió que sentía desde que entro saliera.

Fue difícil mantener la imagen en todo momento pero lo logro. Mantener enfrascadas las emociones era el trabajo de Nick no de ella. Pero se sentía orgullosa de haberlo logrado y una vez más haber sido más astuta que un zorro. Sin embargo de algo estaba segura. Necesitaba otro baño de agua caliente para quitarse por completo ese cosquilleo y escalofrió del cuerpo.

…

-Valla… Gran historia, veo que tienes un gran dote para la actuación y la manipulación de anímales. No sé si sentirme orgulloso o preocupado por eso- comento Nick

-Aprendí del mejor- dijo Judy levantando la mirada, para ver a Nick.

-Touche-

Nick y Judy habían tenido la suerte de encontrarse al mismo tiempo en la entrada del departamento y que mejor forma de contar una historia que tomando un baño juntos. Nick por todo el ejercicio matinal que opto por hacer ese dia y Judy para quitarse ese inquietante escalofrio que tenía al haber estado es esa inquietante prisión.

Ahora ambos disfrutaban de la tibia agua en su compacta tina, aunque por suerte lo suficiente mente grande para que cupieran los dos, estando Nick recostado en el respaldo y la coneja recostada de espaldas en el pecho de este.

-Y dime Mr. Preocupación cual es el motivo por el que saliste a hacer ejercicio tan temprano, hasta donde sé el único ejercicio en el que eres bueno es el que haces por las noches- le dijo la coneja con tono de burla

-Me ofendes Zanahorias, ¿no recuerdas el maratón a favor de la caridad el cual me hiciste corre contigo el año pasado?- Comento Nick con un actuado tono de indignación.

-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!... Te llevaron a hospitalizar al final del recorrido por deshidratación y un desgarre en ambas piernas- Judy tenía una tenue sonrisa recordando el momento hundiéndose levemente en el agua.

\- Detalles, detalles… Lo importante es que acabe el recorrido- se justificó Nick- Que te puedo decir estos últimos días me he sentido de maravilla. Pero te eh de ser sincero zanahorias estos días muchos mamíferos se me quedan mirando un poco raro- menciono el zorro rememorando un par de accidentes en su recorrido.

-Quizás es por esa exquisita colonia que usas- Dijo Judy con un tono seductor frotando su húmeda mejilla en el igualmente húmedo pecho de Nick.

-Ehhhhh… Zanahorias yo no uso colonia-

Antes de que Nick pudiera proseguir, el celular de la coneja sonó dentro de los Jeans de esta, y debido a su actual posición ninguno pudo contestar por la cual la contestadora se activó.

 _-AQUÍ JUDY HOPPS PARA SERVIR Y PROTEGER DEJE SU MENSAJE DESPUÉS DE TONO-BIP-Hopps te recuerdo que Higgins te vera en plaza Sahara en 30 minutos no llegues tarde-BIP-_ Finalizo la el llamado.

-¡se hace tarde!-

Judy salió a toda prisa de la bañera sacudiendo levemente su pelaje para quitarse el agua.

-¿No te vestirás?- le cuestiono a Nick mientras tomaba su uniforme.

-Ehhh no. Prefiero ver como tú lo haces- le contesto el zorro con una amplia sonrisa recostando los hombros en el borde de la bañera deleitándose con el paisaje.

-Zorro mañoso- fue la respuesta de la coneja.

…..

Antes de que las cosas se pudieran haber puesto más interesantes en el pequeño baño, Judy tuvo que salir a toda prisa hacia su labor dejando al pobre zorro triste y alborotado.

Volviendo su mente a la realidad recordó que debía de asesorar a cinco alumnos de los cursos a largo plazo, o ser niñera como le menciono Nick anteriormente. Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de qué clase de cadetes le tocaría, pero estaba demás decir que una parte de ella sentía una profunda emoción y ansiedad por conocerlos.

Después de un ameno viaje en su siempre fiable patrulla se encontró con Higgins en el lugar acordado, aunque quizás no era el mejor punto de encuentro para el viejo hipopótamo, el cual se pasaba un paño con agua por la frente intentando humectarse.

-Por fin llega Hopps- le recrimino el oficial

-Disculpe había algo de transito je…- dio una pequeña risa nerviosa

-Bien este será el primer cadete a su cargo- acto seguido el hipopótamo dio dos pasos hacia la izquierda revelando al joven mamífero.

A Judy casi se le cae la cara al piso al verlo.

….

- _Nombre: Jhon Fang, Edad: 17 años, Sexo: Macho, Genero: depredador, Procedencia: Distrito Nocturno, Especie…..…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lobo_ -

Recordaba con pesar la coneja, mientras conducía hacia una pequeña zona sub urbana con su nuevo "alumno" en el asiento del copiloto, quería en lo más profundo de su ser que este lobo fuera completamente diferente al par de amigos que tenia de compañeros en su estación de trabajo.

Por suerte y según parecía si lo era, Jhon era un alto Lobo Negro de pelaje sumamente tupido de desordenado y al parecer sumamente callado, sin embargo Judy sabia la verdad.

-Tranquilo, ya te dije que por hoy no estás en la academia intenta relajarte- comento la coneja con suavidad.

-ES UN HONOR Y GRAN PLACER SERVIR CON LA HEROICA OFICIAL JUDY HOPPS, SI ME PERMITE EL ATREVIMIENTO SEÑORA- dijo el lobo con un tono y firmeza digna de cualquier militar estrictamente educado.

Y ese era el pequeño detalle, el lobo al parecer era estrictamente disciplinado, cosa que le agradaba a la coneja… si no fuera porque siempre la llamada de SEÑORA, cosa que le hacía sentir ligeramente incomoda.

-Por-por favor deja eso de señora me hace sentir vieja je..je…- le indico Judy con una pequeña seña de una pata riendo nerviosamente.

-LO QUE USTED DIGA SEÑOR-

La coneja no sabía se eso era peor… sin embargo comprendió que el lobezno no lo hacía con mala intención así que solo procedió a tomarlo de la mejor manera.

Culminando su viaje procedió a bajar de su vehículo pero en una muestra de disciplina y caballerosidad el lobo se adelantó a abrirle la puerta.

Era agradable encontrarse a alguien con modales aparte de Nick debes en cuando.

-Gracias cadete- Agradeció la coneja.

-ES UN PLACER SEÑOR- Contesto con pose firme el cadete.

Que lastima que no le agradaba aun que le llamen por señor…

Luego de dar una ligera caminata explicando los puntos básicos sobre ser un oficial, a la par que el lobo lo seguía con una peculiar caminata que más bien lucia como una disimulada marcha, la coneja se detuvo en lo que era al parecer una pequeña plaza de la zona.

-Cómo pudiste observar aquí los mamíferos tiene un ritmo de vida más lento que en el centro de la ciudad, pero del mismo modo necesitan de gran protección en caso de ser asignado a una zona sub urbana, procura no estar siempre solo y en caso de algún altercado o disturbio, siempre llama a refuerzos, está bien intentar hacer lo correcto en un altercado o asalto pero ten en cuenta que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte o más peligroso que tu- explico la Judy con calma- recuerda: regla numero 1, conoce tu entorno, regla numero, 2 no te precipites y regla numero 3, si hay un incidente pide refuerzos-

Jhon tomo con suma atención todo lo que dijo la coneja pero un extraño sonido llamo su atención. Girando el cuello 90 grados noto como una pequeña riña al parecer dos ciervos de su misma edad rodeados de varios animales, al parecer mirones, nada que no pueda manejar por sí solo, además de tener una oportunidad de impresionar a una de las oficiales más reconocidas de la ciudad.

-MIRE SEÑOR UN ACTO DE VANDALISMO EN PLENA VÍA PÚBLICA- dijo con la misma efusividad apuntando hacia el sitio.

La coneja desvió la mirada hacia el sitio observando mejor el asunto no le tomo importación.

-No es..-

-NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑOR, YO PUEDO MANEJAR ESTE ASUNTO-

Dijo el lobo metiéndose entre la multitud.

-¡No, espera!- grito la coneja pero ante el bullicio de la pequeña multitud no se logró dar a oír

-USTEDES DOS- dijo John pidiéndose en medio del par de ciervos- LES PIDO DE LA MADERA MÁS CORDIAL QUE SI NO QUIEREN PASAR UN PAR DE DÍAS EN UNA CELDA TENDRÁN QUE MEJORAR ESTE SALVAJE COMPORTAMIENTO- dijo el lobo en medio del par de presas marcando distancias en ambos con sus brazos, estos solo hicieron un movimiento para verse entre ellos y luego observar al joven oficial al igual que su placa de cadete.

.

.

.

Medio minuto más tarde

.

.

.

Judy arrastraba con pesadez a un maltrecho y vapuleado lobo negro hacia fuera de esa pequeña multitud. Luego de estar a un par de metros del lugar se agacho hasta la altura del lobo que estaba boca abajo en el piso en una pose que no parecía nada cómoda.

-Bien Jhon, regla número 3- le dijo la coneja suavemente.

-P-pide re-refuerzos- contesto con sumo dolor y pesadez el lobo.

-Bien, regla número 2-

-N-no te precipi-pites-

-Perfecto, y regla número 1-

-Co-conoce t-tu entorno-

-excelente… ahora me puedes decir que dice ahí- dijo la coneja apuntando con su pequeño dedo a un cartelón sobre esa peculiar multitud.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al joven lobezno giro la cabeza en la dirección a donde apuntaba su superior. Para acto seguido sentir como su orgullo caía por los suelos.

- _exhibición de artes marciales mixtas al aire libre-_ leyeron en la mente ambos mamífero al mismo tiempo.

Este se limitó a lanzar el largo y característico chillido que hacían los caninos al estar lastimado. En su caso su integridad.

A Judy no le quedó más que lanzar un largo suspiro para comenzar a frotar la cabeza del canino intentando aminorar su vergüenza.

-Ya, tranquilo, esto es parte de aprender, solo se más cuidadoso la siguiente vez…- intentaba consolar a su humillado alumno.

….

Era una gran suerte que el contrato que firmaron los cadetes exentara a la ZPD y a los instructores de daños menores.

Luego de entregar a un alarmado Higgins, un maltrecho lobo procedió a entregarle a su siguiente alumno, no sin antes que el lobo John aclara que todo fue culpa de él y su imprudencia.

…..

Por suerte para la coneja dos de los estudiantes no lograron asistir por motivos privados, podía pasar, así que solo le quedaban dos más por atender.

- _Nombre: James Howlett, Edad: 19 años, Sexo: Macho, Genero: depredador, Procedencia: Tundra Town, Especie: Glotón-_

Judy esta vez, y como pocas, no tenía nada que decir. Llego a conocer a muy pocos glotones durante toda tu vida. Pero este en especial irradiaba una presencia muy intimidante pese a su baja estatura, ya que era básicamente del mismo tamaño que Nick, Esa actitud callada y esas enormes garras que llevaba la ponían ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué decidiste ser oficial de policía?- Intento entablar la conversación la coneja mientras conducía hacia otra área de la ciudad.

-No soporto a los bravucones- dijo con una profunda y áspera voz.

Ante la idea de que posiblemente la motivación e infancia hayan sido parecidas la coneja procedió a preguntarle.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo fue tu infancia?- pregunto no sabiendo en que se metía.

-Era muy enfermizo, un día un extraño llego a la casa de mis padres proclamando verme pero mi padre se negó, hubo una pelea y mi padre murió de un disparo en el abdomen en un ataque de ira asesine al sujeto perforando su corazón con mis garras en ese momento me entere que él era mi padre biológico, hui con mi hermano de la ciudad y luego el trato de asesinarme, poco después entre a un reformatorio infantil y salí hace un par de años, me dieron la oportunidad de servir como parte de la fuerza pese a mis antecedentes-

Culmino James recostado en la ventana mirando al vacío mientras el aire movía su pelaje.

Mientras tanto Judy se encontraba en estado de Shock mientras su cerebro conducía en piloto automático.

Luego de reiniciar su cerebro se puso a meditar.

Si él tenía el suficiente valor para seguir adelante en el camino correcto pese a su pasado, entonces merecía una oportunidad.

-Y tengo problemas de ira- concluyo James

Bueno, quizás…

Culminado el recorrido llegaron a unas de las zonas de poca reputación de la ciudad, pero debido a que era de día Judy creyó que no ocurriría nada malo.

Estacionando en un lugar seguro, la coneja procedió a dar un ligero paseo con el cadete que caminaba a su lado de manera despreocupada con las patas metidas en sus bolsillos.

-Me gustaría decirte que todo estará bien… pero no soy tan sínica para insultar tu inteligencia-a esto el glotón se detuvo y la miro con una ceja alzada- escucha, desgraciadamente nunca podremos cambiar el pasado pero podemos ayudar a mejorar el futuro. ¿Vez a todos estos animales?- dijo señalando con su pequeña pata lo que era al parecer unos cachorros que jugaban a las escondidas en unos postes y por sus vestimentas parecían de escasos recursos- Ellos son inocentes de todo el mal que existe en el mundo y es nuestro deber proteger ese pequeño brillo en sus mentes. No importa lo mucho que hayamos sufrido en el pasado, es nuestro deber demostrar que aun pese al dolor, la bondad en los mamíferos no se puede extinguir- culmino apuntando al corazón de James.

Este solo se quedó callado pensando un leve momento pero Judy se le adelanto.

-¿Te gusta la comida vegetariana?- contesto animada

-Un poco- contesto con sinceridad.

-Pues conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que te hará cambiar de opinión, la mejor comida no se encuentra siempre en los mejores restaurantes- ante este comentario una corta risa se escapó de los labios del depredador, cosa que Judy tomo como un gran logro- Solo espera aquí iré por mi monedero al vehículo- dijo saliendo hacia su patrulla.

A esto James dio una ligera sonrisa pensando profundamente, si él tuvo un mal pasado… evitaría que otros animales pasen por el mismo camino. Sin embargo noto algo, el lugar estaba demasiado callado. Volteo la mirada notando como los pequeños ya no estaban, eso le daba una muy mala espina.

.

.

.

.

Judy estaba tan sumergida pensando en presentarle a Nick a ese cadete, quien sabe, quizás él le pueda ayudar de alguna manera a mejorar su forma de ver el mundo.

Tan distraída estaba la coneja que no noto como un grupo de antiguos miembros de la ZPD le cayeron encima inmovilizándola dejando solo su cabeza libre, escuchando como batían un par de patas, fijando la mirada hacia adelante pudo ver que era un viejo tigre que estaba siempre en archivos, tan poco era el contacto con ese ex agente que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Mira lo que nos trajo la liebre a la heroína de la ciudad, la Gran Judy Hopps- exclamo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-Exigió

-Por tu maldita culpa todos nosotros nos quedamos sin trabajo- Dijo con aspereza.

-Si cometieron alguna falta en la ZPD, Bogo podría darles una segunda oportunidad-

-¡No nos referimos a ese asqueroso lugar!- levando la voz sacando las garras para ponerlas en la mejilla de la coneja.

Eso activo una luz en el cerebro de la coneja.

-Ustedes son..-

-Por tu maldita culpa, todos los fondos del jefe Silver fueron congelado, y de alguna manera lograron ubicarnos y nos amenazaron de vida si no abandonábamos la ZPD ese mismo instante. No tienes idea del infierno que pasamos estos últimos días con tal de dar con el responsable-

-Ustedes decidieron pasarse al lado contrario de la ley, esto es lo que merecían- expreso la coneja sin miedo.

-Si comprendieras tu posición no tendrías la lengua tan suelta- dijo este pasando su garra índice entre los ojos de la coneja pero esta tenía el ceño fruncido sin rastro de miedo- Fue una suerte que no estuviera ese molesto zorro contigo, el aún posee un gran número de contactos en estos lugares y nos sería de gran fastidio, ya luego arreglaremos cuentas con el- dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¡Si le tocan un pelo a Nick!-

-No deberías ser él, de que deberías preocuparte- dijo pasando un dedo por el rostro de esta- Tengo grandes planes para ti, no sabes lo mucho que pagarían por pasar un rato agradable con una linda conejita como tu… te aremos desear nunca haber salido de tu granja- dijo con una sumamente oscura voz.

-Déjenla…-

A un par de metros se encontraba James el cual había ido por la coneja al notar que no regresaba.

-¡James pide refuerzos!- Grito la coneja antes de que le cubrieran la boca.

-Ese uniforme, JAJAJAJA eres un cadete- dijo acercándose al glotón- mira mocoso más te vale no decir una palabra- se puso frente a él y poso su pata sobre el hombro de este- Lárgate enano antes que.. AHHHHHH!- grito el tigre en el momento que el glotón tomo su pata y la quito de su hombro aplastándola con su fuerza.

-Suelten a la oficial Hopps…- dijo este con una voz áspera mirando hacia la coneja.

-Pequeño pedazo de..-

El tigre lanzo un puñetazo hacia el rostro del joven pero este intercepto el golpe con sus garras, apuntando esta en dirección contraria al golpe haciendo que estas se clavaran de lleno en los nudillos y muñeca del ex agente.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor fue lo que escucho Judy antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca y que todo se pusiera negro.

Judy despertó a los pocos minutos y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

Todos los antiguos agentes estaban en el suelo con marcas de zarpazos por todo el cuerpo y rostro, diviso a James que le daba la espalda y estaba posicionado en cuatro patas.

En un rápido movimiento este dio la vuelta y miro a la coneja con un semblante muy parecido a la que tenían los infectados del virus aullador.

Pero con toda la confianza que poseía la coneja avanzo con paso lento hacia el joven que solo gruñía y mostraba los colmillos en cuanto se le acercaba. Recordando el movimiento que hiso con Nick, tomo la mejilla de este dándole una suave caricia.

Este se comenzó a erguir y la coneja pudo ver todo el miedo y temor que poseía en su corazón atraves de su mirada .

Tomando su radio dio un comunicado

-Aquí oficial Hopps, necesito refuerzos…-

…..

La coneja observaba a su jefe tallarse las cejas en su oficina.

Este no esperaba que un simple ejercicio recreativo terminara tan mal, por lo menos ningún inocente salió herido... por así decirlo.

-Él se encuentra bien solo algo aturdido, dijo que no dirá nada del incidente, no quiere crear una mala reputación de la ZPD, por suerte ninguno de los ex agentes murió, casi me arrepiento de decir por suerte. El joven James se someterá con los mejores psicólogos que le podamos propor-

-SEÑOR-

-Interrumpirme es un hábito que aprecias mucho cierto- dijo Bogo con mala gana.

-No es eso jefe, me gustaría que ese chico no tratara con ningún psicólogo-

-Hopps te he dado algunas libertades anteriormente pero esto te excede, ese cadete necesita ayuda urgentemente- Declaro con seriedad.

-Lo que quiero decir señor es que me gustaría que Nick fuera quien le ayude-

-¿El agente Wild?, hasta donde se él no posee ningún documento que lo avale para impartir ningún tipo de terapia-

-Lo se señor, pero créame si le digo, que Nick es la persona indicada para ayudar a ese pobre joven-

-Hopps me pides algo muy delicado-

-Solo un par de sesiones señor, si esto no resulta no le volveré a pedir ningún favor-

Tras un largo escrutinio mental Bogo acepto, después de todo su mejor oficial no había fallado, hasta ahora, con su toma de decisiones.

-Bien la siguiente semana iniciara ya les informare el día, pasando a otro tema, Hopps aun quieres seguir con esto, yo te lo impuse pero lo que acabas de pasar es muy fuerte, si deseas podemos cambiar de instructor-

-Me comprometí señor y estoy dispuesta a cumplir, solo una última cosa… Que Nick no se entere de esto- Dijo a modo de súplica.

-Y cuál sería el motivo para ocultárselo- pregunto bogo más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

La coneja cruzo las patas y los brazos a la vez que apretaba los labios y sentía como su rostro y el interior de sus orejas se volvían rojas.

-Nick es muy sobreprotector conmigo sobre estos asuntos… y temo que si se entera intente algo contra los ex agentes a mis espaldas- por algún motivo esto a la coneja le parecía tierno.

A Bogo le parecía perturbador.

-Veré que puedo hacer… bueno tu último cadete está aquí, como no sabíamos si continuarías la trajimos a la estación, se encuentra en la recepción, la chica nueva te dará sus datos-

Luego de un rápido saludo a Marian la coneja conoció a su ultimo cadete, y pese a todo lo que sucedió en su día este resulto ser una curiosa sorpresa.

….

- _Nombre: Jenny Park , Edad: 17 años, Sexo: Hembra, Genero: Presa, Procedencia: Las praderas, Especie:_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Coneja…_

Judy si no estuviera conduciendo saltaría de alegría. En unos cuantos años otra coneja, una de un pelaje gris claro y ojos azules, entraría en la fuerza y quería creer que fue ella la que la incito. Sin embargo, como siempre, había un pequeño detalle, su nueva alumna no paraba de temblar, incluso creyó que encontró el vibrador con el que acondiciono su asiento Nick, pero no. Era ella quien temblaba eso sumado a una cara de pánico total.

La coneja mayor intento entablar conversación.

-Ehh….-

-AH, HOLA SOY JENNY DE LAS PRADERAS, ESTOY EN EL PRIMER CURSO DE ADIESTRAMIENTO PARA OFICIAL DE CAMPO DE LA ZPD- comenzó a hablar de forma acelerada y nerviosa- ME GUSTA LA AVENA, CORRER POR LAS TARDES, VER ZSI POR LA TV Y –

Judy la callo poniendo una pata sobre su boca.

-tranquila, porque estas tan nerviosa- le cuestiono la mayor

-N-no esperaba que hubiera prácticas de campo t-tan pronto, creí que nos enseñarían defensa personal o-o manejo armas antes- contesto más calmada pero igual de nerviosa.

-Tranquila esto será solo un recorrido tranquilo- esta vez Judy no se arriesgaría- Dime ¿porque decidiste volverte oficial de la ZPD?-

-Bueno…- su tono de voz cambio a uno deprimente- Nunca eh sido muy valiente… en la escuela solían burlarse mucho de mí por ser muy nerviosa, incluso tuve un par de accidentes en la primaria por mis nervios…- A ambas conejas seles sonrojaron las orejas ante esta confesión-Nunca paso por mi cabeza ser oficial, pero hace un año la vi a usted- dijo con gran admiración- y su discurso de que todos podemos cambiar me inspiro… M-mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo en mi decisión porque temían que pudiera ocurrirme algo mal, p-pero me esforcé en demostrar que podía ser mejor. Sin embargo… N-no siento que allá progresado, aún sigo asustándome con facilidad… Estoy junto a mi heroína y aun no puedo hablar sin trabarme…-

-Jamás vas a progresar- Sentencio Judy.

Por un momento la coneja más joven sentía su corazón romperse a pedazos, que sus padres se lo dijeran era una cosa, sus antiguos compañeros también, pero que su máxima Heroína lo haga era demasiado.

-Nunca progresaras, si haces esto por mí- continuo Judy- ser agente no te volverá fuerte ni menos cobarde. Pero te ayudara a forjarte como ser. La decisión de volverte agente tiene que ser tuya solamente… -

-Quiero…-

-Que dijiste-

-Quiero proteger al débil… Nunca me agrado la forma como me trataban… y tampoco cuando trataban a alguien como a mí… pero nunca tuve el valor para defenderme o defender a alguien más… yo solo quiero poder proteger a aquellos como yo…- contesto con un hilo de voz y apretando el rostro al borde de las lágrimas.

-No te volverás igual a mí- sentencio Judy- Te volverás mejor que yo…- contesto con una suave sonrisa.

La más joven la volteo a ver incrédula.

-Cuando yo me uní a la fuerza fue con tu misma iniciativa, pero a lo largo de mi juventud me llene de egoísmo debido a como me trataban los demás. Quería volverme agente por mí y para mí para que los demás me vieran y pudiera restregarles que se equivocaban, volviéndome prejuicioso e insensible… por suerte un amigo me ayudo a volver al camino correcto… Tu entendiste muy bien el concepto je je- rio suavemente- y sigues con esos pensamiento a tan alta edad, algún día te volverás una mejor agente que yo- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Ahora la joven coneja lloraba de alegría ante las palabras dirigidas por su más grande heroína

-Discúlpeme, soy muy sentimental- dijo cubriendo su rostro con su brazo.

-JE JE no eres la única- rio suavemente la coneja mayor

Una visita a un pequeño hospital para servir y platicar con los pacientes o solo hablarles un momento. Un ejercicio que ella solía hacer con Nick fue la actividad perfecta para realizar con su joven pupila. Cuyos nervios desaparecieron al convivir con los más pequeños o hacerle compañía a aquellos cuyos familiares ya no visitaban. Una labor que hiso con gran entrega, felicidad y pasión.

Sin duda esa joven coneja algún día sería una mejor agente que ella.

….

.

.

.

.

.

-Wow tuviste un día muy atareado- contesto el zorro recostado boca abajo en la cama de la coneja.

Al final y como casi siempre Judy le conto su dia a su zorro, omitiendo algunas partes claro está.

-Me alegro poder haber ayudado a esos jóvenes y creo que te conseguí un amigo nuevo- la coneja se encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre la espalda de Nick jugando con la esponjada cola de este- ¿y qué tal tu día?-

-Dejando de lado la picazón que siento en la cola… muy aburrido… supongo que me acostumbre a tu presencia Zanahorias-

-Uh que lindo.. el zorrito necesita de su conejita- Judy dijo de manera mimosa dando media vuelta y frotando de manera frenética la cabeza de este.

-Eso duele sabes. Y fui al puente-

Judy seso su "muestra de afecto" para mirar al zorro.

El puente era como llamaba Nick al viejo complejo de fábricas abandonadas donde el zorro solía vivir. Un lugar donde Nick no había ido desde que vivía con la coneja.

-Visita nostálgica o algo parecido- sugirió Judy

-No exactamente- contesto Nick

-Si no me dices no habrá nada de nada por una semana- le amenazo la coneja.

-Oye tu eres la que me busca a mí, yo solamente soy una pobre víctima de las consecuencias- dijo de forma dramática Nick.

-Torpe… De verdad no me dirás…- pregunto la coneja jugando con las puntiagudas orejas de este.

-Todo a su debido tiempo cariño… todo a su debido tiempo…- contesto Nick dejándose consentir por su querida coneja, ya que no encontraba una mejor manera de acabar su día.

Lo que Judy no podía sospechar o ver, era una pequeña y antigua caja de terciopelo dentro de uno de los abrigos del zorro, la cual contenía un par de viejos y algo descuidados anillos, uno más grande que el otro con la inscripción.

 _Sr. Wild y Sra. Wild_

…

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Emotivo, aburrido, triste, penoso, gracioso.

Ufff sí que me tarde, ya nos encontrábamos a vísperas de acabar el fic, no sé si reír o llorar, gracias a todos lo que me han acompañado.

Sin más me despido, dudas, preguntas, correcciones, predicciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.

Cross fuera.

.

.

.

.

Les traigo un bonus muy curioso espero lo disfrutes

Bonus.

Efecto salvaje

La moraleja de ten cuidado con lo deseas tiene que ver con que lo que más quieres puede al final ser algo muy perjudicial. Pero que pasaba cuando lo que deseaste en la adolescencia llega en un punto que ya no lo deseas.

Algo así era lo que le pasaba a nuestro querido Nick.

Desde hace una semana atrás sintió una gran mejoría en su vida en varios sentidos.

Su salud mejoro notablemente, al igual que sus sentidos, fuerza y resistencia. Esta última al parecer era la que más le gustaba a Judy por claras y privadas razones.

Nunca se sintió tan bién, ni siquiera cuando fue un adolecente.

Y todo inicio desde el día en que estuvo completamente inconsciente, después de esa extremadamente fuerte resaca sus sentidos y habilidades volaron al límite. Ahora sentía que podía ejercer una mejor labor como oficial y una mejor función como pareja y prometido al no estar parcialmente cansado todos los días.

Pero como sabía que el ser todo poderoso de ahí arriba le gustaba jugar con él, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Todo comenzó con sus amigos diciendo que tenía un aroma extraño cosa que no le tomo mayor importancia, pero las cosas luego se pusieron… peculiarmente extrañas.

Comenzó con Judy diciendo que olía muy bien pese a que se había mojado en la lluvia y no había tomado una ducha a toda regla. Ahí debió notar que algo no andaba precisamente bien.

Luego al día siguiente dispuesto a usar esa extraña energía extra que poseía decidió salir a dar un trote matinal como Judy siempre le había aconsejado en un pequeño parque cerca del edificio de la coneja.

Todo bien hasta que comenzó a transpirar por los pocos poros que poseía, noto que todas las hembras del lugar se le quedaba mirando.

Quizás piso algo o le pegaron algo en la espalda como una mala broma, después de una inspección rápida y verificar que no tenía nada decidió seguir con su ejercicio. Hasta que…

-Hola guapo-

Escucho Nick girando la cabeza a sus costados para ver a un par de sumamente atractivas linces al parecer gemelas posicionarse a sus dos lados trotando a su misma velocidad.

-Buenos días señoritas- contesto el zorro de la manera más caballerosa posible.

\- no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- contesto una, mientras ambas se acercaban discretamente al zorro.

-Solo estoy de paso- Nick se sienta sumamente extrañado ante la cercanía del par de felinas.

-Me imagino, un exquisito semental como tú nunca lo olvidaríamos- contestaron lo último al unísono con un muy extraño y perturbador tono seductor.

Esta frase descoloco a Nick haciéndolo tropezar cayendo de cara ante el frio suelo, intentado razonar si de verdad dijeron lo que creyó escuchar.

-Oh déjanos ayudarte- exclamaron ambas – que brazos tan fuertes… haces ejercicio- continuaron su coqueteo en lo que levantaban al zorro pegándolo al cuerpo de ambas.

En un rápido movimiento Nick se logró zafar del curioso agarre.

-¡Re-recordé que-que deje los frijoles en la bañera y mi pez en la estufa, con-con permiso señoritas!- dijo el zorro corriendo a todo lo que sus patas daban hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento de Judy recuperando el aliento e intento asimilar lo que paso, por suerte la coneja llego en ese instante y el cerebro de Nick inicio el proceso para borrar ese extraño suceso con la historia que le contaba la coneja, que se comportaba extrañamente mimosa con el zorro.

Y como ese pequeño incidente sucedieron unos cuantos más. Cosas que él bien podía tomar como halagos aunque algunas algo incomodas, mayormente cuando transpiraba o pensaba en su tierna coneja. Incluso después que por fin le pidió matrimonio con los anillos de sus padres.

Pero lo que paso esa mañana era la gota que derramo el vaso… por así decirlo.

Esa mañana de fin de semana Judy tuvo que viajar a otro cumpleaños de otros de sus hermanos pequeños, Nick ya había asimilado que eso sucedería muy seguido, sobre todo con una familia como la de Judy. ¿Y el motivo por el cual no fue en esta ocasión?, le tocaba limpiar todo el departamento antes que regresara Judy por la tarde. Eso incluía comprar la despensa de la semana.

Pensando en que hacia su linda coneja mientras sus productos eran revisados por la cajera.

-Eso es todo galán, serian $149 con 50- contestó la cajera una loba ártica de atributos muy marcados con tono coqueto.

-Aquí tiene- contesto Nick sin tomarle importancia.

Después de recibir el billete y verificar que no había más compradores cerca de ella o el zorro, inclino ligeramente su cuerpo hacia el zorro resaltando su físico.

-Oh mis más sinceras disculpas pero no poseemos el cambio suficiente, quizás tu y yo podamos ponernos de acuerdo en cómo retribuirte- dijo de forma suave y sensual tomando la corbata del zorro y haciéndola nudo en su dedo.

-Señorita soy un zorro comprometido- dijo Nick con rostro ligeramente serio levantando la pata donde tenía su anillo.

La loba no cambio su expresión ni tono tomo el anillo entre sus dedos haciendo unos pequeños y muy curiosos movimientos circulares en su dedo de Nick.

-No importa, apuesto a que podríamos pasar un rato sumamente agradable los tres-

Inconscientemente la mente del zorro creo una imagen mental del suceso, y Nick pudo jurar que en ese preciso instante uno de los fusibles de su cerebro se fundió.

Con la peor pokerface que pudo generar tomo sus cosas dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar rumbo a su departamento para llevar sus víveres y averiguar que rayos le estaba pasando.

-¡LLÁMAME! ¡ANOTE MI NUMERO EN EL FRASCO DE LA MAYONESA!- logro escuchar desde la entrada que le grito la cajera.

Corrección, buscar un nuevo recipiente para la mayonesa, ir al departamento y averiguar que rayos le estaba pasando.

…..

Relacionando los eventos y sucesos el mal afortunado y a la vez suertudo zorro, decidió ir con el único animal que creía le podía ayudar… su veterinaria… una leona que rondaba los 40 y que llevaba varios años de conocer y atender a Nick…

Quizás se sentiría más tranquilo si esta no pareciera intentar contener la risa después de que este le explicara todo lo que había pasado.

-déjame ver si entendí… viniste a mí porque desde hace varios días TOOOODAS las hembras con las que te topas te quieren llevar a sus camas paras abusar de ti… PUFFF- remato esta en tono burlón tapando su boca con una pata.

-No fue eso lo que te dije…- corrigió Nick con los ojos rector y ligeramente ofendido por qué no lo tomaran enserio.

-Pero eso es lo que me quisiste decir oh GRAN DON JUAN-

-Quiero cambiar de médico- dijo Nick con una ligera mueca.

La leona salió de su escritorio para recostarse en la blanca pared de su oficina mirando a Nick con los brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos Nicky desde cuando te conozco ¿9, 10 años?-

-15- corrigió el apenado zorro.

-Sí, Básicamente. Desde que te encontré tirado y todo golpeado en el callejón de mi edificio, no cualquiera hubiera atendido a un zorro en tus condiciones, pero me pareciste un buen individuo y has sido mi amigo desde entonces- Le recordó de forma nostálgica.

-No tienes que recordármelo… pero lo que te digo es cierto-

Nick no pudo terminar de excusarse ya que la asistente de la médico, una tigresa de bengala, llego con los análisis de sangre del vulpino.

-Señora aquí está su…- Esta corto su frase solo para quedarse mirando a Nick.

Este ante los Nervios de sentirse asechado opto por mover discretamente la silla en la se encontraba al lado contrario de la rayada.

Pero esto no paso en alto por su doctora que analizaba cada milímetro y segundo del suceso.

-Gracias Jean, puedes retirarte- dijo la leona tomando los archivos y cerrando la puerta en la cara de su asistente de un portazo.

Ahora más seria se dispuso a analizar todos los datos de sus archivos meticulosamente además de sacar un viejo libro de su escritorio ante la atenta mirada del nervioso vulpino.

Finalizando levantándose de su asiento tomando un par de guantes dirigiéndose a Nick.

-Date vuelta-

-¿PERDON?- contesto Nick con incredulidad

-Que te des vuelta y te bajes los pantalones- contesto esta como si nada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Solo haz lo que te digo- contesto de manera seria mientras se ponía ambos guantes de hule.

Nick tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacerme… por favor retrae las garras- el zorro sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Esta solo lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Sola date media vuelta y bájate los pantalones a la altura de la base de tu cola-

Con duda pero un poco más tranquilo Nick accedió a hacerlo.

Por suerte el zorro solo sintió un ligero tirón en la cola y como esta parecía tocar un punto donde sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la base superior de su cola.

Después de la curiosa revisión y con su dignidad aun intacta… más o menos… Nick estaba listo para oír el resultado de su médico.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tus placas y glóbulos están bien, pero tu índice hormonal esta por los cielos-

-Y eso significa…-

-Mira Nick estos resultados son muy parecido a los infectados con el virus aullador, pero con la diferencia de que tu testosterona no esta tan alta, por un par de días estos presentaron unas cuantas muestras de agresividad residuales del virus que aún había en su sistema, pero su cuerpo las elimino en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, creemos que fue porque en su estado salvaje solo se dedicaron a ser agresivos- contesto con suma seriedad mirando al zorro.

-Y eso significa…- pero Nick no había entendido absolutamente nada.

-Ufff, escucha genio, estuviste expuesto a alguna variante de ese virus, a algún estimulante hormonal o tuviste sexo durante algún periodo de iraciocinio creado por algún medicamento o droga- pregunto directamente.

-No- y Nick contesto ingenuamente.

-Mmmm… Tu cuerpo está produciendo feromonas de apareamiento por tus poros cada vez que sudas o te excitas y también por tu cola, al parecer tienes unas glándulas sudoríparas que se activaron hace poco, y por lo que me contaste ese aroma atrae a todas la hembras pero repele a todos los machos, quizás sean genes primitivos y recesivos-

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un imán de hembras pero un repelente de machos?- pregunto Nick shokeado.

-Básicamente- Respondió su doctora encogiéndose de hombros.

Nick inclino su rostro sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos…

Podría decir un chiste sobre ser el sueño de todo macho, pero… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS IBA A HACER AHORA¡?

Él era un zorro, y un zorro solo se enamora una vez y tiene una sola pareja durante toda su vida. Por alguna razón ese instinto lo sentía más fuerte ahora.

Este suceso lo tenía sumamente perturbado, como se lo diría a Judy…. Judy

Si la coneja se enteraba, o peor aún… si mal interpretaba todo.

Podría darse por muerto… por lo menos hasta las siguientes dos vidas…

Ese coneja era muy celosa… era tierno… pero a la vez muy horrible.

-Tranquilo Galán, tengo una posible solución- le dijo su doctora al ver que el vulpino estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco y un derrame cerebral al mismo tiempo.

El zorro sintió un ligero brillo de esperanza en su futuro.

De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco un pequeño frasco con píldoras transparentes.

-Mira lo que te sucede tiene que ver con tu aroma, esto es para animales que sufren de mal olor al transpirar, esto junto con un buen perfume y antitranspirante deberían servirte-

Contesto la leona entregándole el frasco a Nick.

-¿Debería?- contesto Nick con duda.

-En teoría-

-Un momento, si dice que afecta a todas las hembras como es que tu…-

-Oh, ¿cómo es que yo no te arranco la ropa y te hago mío aquí en mi escritorio?- le pregunto divertida, pero Nick planteaba seriamente retirar sus documentos de ese hospital- No tengo sentido del olfato- respondió apuntando a su nariz-Un día tuve que hacer un enema a un zorrillo y olvide decirle que no comiera por doce horas y bueno… créeme no quieres saber el resto de la historia- menciono con escalofríos.

-Eres una pésima doctora, ¿sabes?- dijo el vulpino con las cejas rectas.

-Soy una doctora avalada y reconocida que no te cobra. Considérate con suerte-

…..

Utilizando todas sus habilidades zorrunas, nunca mejor dicho, Nick se escabullo todo el camino hacia el edificio de la coneja pasando completamente desapercibido por todos los animales.

Luego de verificar que la ventana seguía asegurada, cosa que tuvo que hacer después que un par de locas lo siguieran rumbo a su departamento, estaba listo para tomar su medicamento, tomando una píldora y guardando el frasco noto una pequeña nota que leería luego, abrió el hocico cuando…

-¡Nick te dije que era tu turno de limpiar este lugar!- le dijo una eufórica coneja

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Judy llego y abrió la puerta.

-Za-zanahorias bienvenida, no creeras lo que… ¿Zanahorias? ¿J-Judy?- El zorro se ponía nervioso al ver como el rostro de la coneja pasaba de uno de enojo a una sonrisa bastante peculiar.

-Te extrañe mi semental…-Dijo el de manera coqueta mientras se acercaba al zorro de forma lenta y seductora.

Nick no sabía cómo sentirse, Judy era una adicción, pero él tenía su límite, uno que la coneja siempre estaba dispuesta a rebasar pero por suerte no lo habría logrado. Sin embargo y pese a su nueva fuerza y resistencia, el zorro terminaba siempre sumamente cansado, y se conocía a sí mismo , si comenzaba ya no se detendría.

-J-J-Judy dame solo un par de segundos…- Nick estaba por tomar la píldora pero noto que ya no había nada en sus dedos, recordó la nota y le dio un rápido vistazo.

 _-NICKY TOMATE LA PÍLDORA RÁPIDAMENTE SE DERRITEN CON EL CALOR DEL CUERPO-_

Era definitivo… se cambiara de doctor.

Sintiendo como la coneja avanzaba lentamente hacia él, procedió a caminar hacia atrás cautelosamente.

El depredador se había convertido en presa.

Llego a la ventana e intento abrirla para escapar por la escalera de seguridad pero esta estaba asegurada.

Quien había sido el idiota que…..

Cierto…. fue el.

Acorralado la coneja puso ambas patas en el pecho de este y le dio un ligero soplo en la nariz y el raciocinio del zorro voló para no volver por las siguientes 6 horas.

Después de todo debía aprovechar que sus molestos vecinos se habían ido de vacaciones por una larga temporada.


	8. Entre semana

¿Alguien por ahí?, adivinen que volvió

Entre semana

Bien antes de comenzar

TheComentator: Qué bueno que te gusto, si creo que ya sé a qué serie te refieres pero para crear contaminación mental callados y si tengo que mejorar mi ortografía, se agradece la crítica.

ErickLsk: Que bien que te gusto el capítulo anterior y espero que te agrade también estas pequeñas secuencias.

Darkkness666: Que bueno que consideres esta humilde historia para unas de tus favoritas considerando que hay muchos escritores mejor que yo ahí.

Guest: Oh lo cachaste bien por ti, casi nadie sabe su nombre verdadero.

Reyarturo4: creo que eres theComentator, si me equivoco una disculpa, si hiciera una secuela o una continuación, no sería un mes, escribir en formatos de día a día es un poco difícil para mí, sin embargo se agradece su comentario.

Bien un pequeño aviso

Este "capitulo" será algo un poco diferente, a petición de una amiga hice estos peculiar mashup intentando aclarar algunas historias que no conté o que sirven para llenar este pequeño mundo que eh hecho, estos no siguen una secuencia cronológica lineal pero se explican lo suficiente como para saber en qué momento de la historia se ubican.

Sin más espero que les agraden en lo que esperan el capítulo final.

Notas al final.

Todos los elementos de Zootopia pertenecen a Disney.

Entre semana

Dos lobos

Decían que las noches de luna llena eran los días más efusivos para los caninos, pero sobre todo para los lobos, compartiendo y disfrutando con sus parejas en el rango más amplio de la palabra.

Pero que pasaba cuando eras solo un solitario y frustrado lobo.

Pues que más podría pasar, ibas al cine con tu mejor amigo aunque tus intenciones fueran claramente otras.

-Fue bastante buena, quiero decir es la séptima parte de una saga de más de 30 años- decía un eufórico lobo blanco saliendo de una de las salas del cinema con su mejor amigo- aun así lograron mantener la esencia de la misma, además que el regreso del viejo elenco fue un toque muy bueno sin contar que… ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo un lobo blanco al notar que su "amigo" no le prestaba atención, y solo permanecía recargado en una de las puertas del cinema.

-No puede ser, se supone que iríamos a ver la otra película que estaba en la sala 13- decía un gris lobo con la mano en la cien como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

-¿la romántica? Por qué haríamos eso- pregunto con duda.

-Porque estaban todas las hembras muy probablemente llorando descontroladamente haciéndoles falta un hombro para desahogarse- decía con desesperación como si se acababa de perder el evento más importante del mundo.

-Eres patético…- le contesto el ártico con las cejas rectas.

-dime por que entramos a ver esa película- fue más un reclamo que una pregunta.

-Porque; número uno, yo pague el taxi, número dos, yo pague los boletos, número tres yo pague las palomitas que al final tú te comiste y número cuatro dos machos entrando juntos a ver una película romántica no da una buena imagen, me entendiste o quieres que te lo deletree- decía extendiendo sus dedos en cada punto el ártico.

-De acuerdo, te doy el último punto… Tsk es un asco no tener pareja en luna llena- decía irritado lobato.

-Yo tengo pareja- contesto Gruñez como si nada.

-¿Tienes pareja? ¿Y la dejaste sola? ¿En luna llena?- decía sorprendido tomando por los costados de su chaqueta a su amigo- pero más importante ¿porque nunca me contaste de ella?-

-Antes que nada suéltame- dijo tomando las patas de su compañero para aflojar su agarre- sus padres están de visita así que está con ellos y por ultimo no te conté de ella porque se cómo eres- finalizo acomodándose la chaqueta el ártico.

-Eso… eso dolió- dijo fingiendo dolor por su comentario.

-Todos los lobos andan en manadas, no te has preguntado por que tu solo tienes un amigo- comento Gruñez desinteresadamente.

-De acuerdooo… eso en verdad dolió- declaro esta vez realmente dolido recargándose en una pared en la parada de taxis dándole la espalda a su "amigo".

Dando un leve suspiro el ártico se acercó a su compañero por la espalda.

-Escucha no forces las cosas más de la cuenta, eres ligeramente más idiota de lo normal pero eres un buen mamífero y a larga encontraras a la adecuada para ti. Así que solo deja las cosas seguir su curso y-

-haz notado cómo se comportan se comportan últimamente Hopps y Wild cuando están juntos- lobato comento como si nada.

-Y no prestaste atención a absolutamente nada de lo que dije ¿cierto?- el lobo blanco tenía la cara ligeramente irritada ante el hecho de ser completamente ignorado.

-Se miran de una manera sumamente particular, tanto como la mirada que tienen todas las parejas de lobos estos días…-

-Si lo he notado. Pero escucha esto con atención-el tono serio que uso Gruñez para hablar hizo que Lobato volteara- Si algo he aprendido de trabajar todo este tiempo en la ZPD son dos cosas. Que el café de los jueves es reciclado del día anterior y a no entrometerme en relaciones de compañeros laborales, mientras no intervengan en nuestro desempeño no tenemos por qué interferir o ir de lengua floja contando algo que puede o no puede ser. Así que en esta ocasión te pido algo que sé que es imposible, pero inténtalo. No seas un idiota.- Poco o nada le interesaba si sus compañeros de trabajo tenían o querían tener una relación más allá de la profesional, pero si su "amigo" andaba contando u opinando de algo que podía o no ser, podrían meterse en serios problemas y como era lo habitual lo terminarían arrastrando a él también.

-Tsk eso ya lo sé, tampoco a mí me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer esos dos- dijo con desgano volviendo a darle la espalda.

-¿Entonces a que…?-

-Me vino a la mente… Que… debe ser fantástico estar en una relación interespecie- comento con un ligero deje de emoción volviendo a ver a su compañero- Digo, alguien que corporalmente es más pequeño o más grande que tú. No se… IMAGINA LAS POSIBILIDADES- agregó con más emoción-¿cuál es la especie que más se parece a los caninos?-

-Lo reitero, eres patético… y necesitas ir a psiquiatra… de preferencia macho- Gruñez lo veía de nuevo con los ojos rectos y una cara de fastidio-No te preocupes te acompañare en todo el proceso de rehabilitación, conozco a un par de-

-¡Cierra el hocico!- lobato lo callo con su pata.

Estaba por preguntar si realmente se había ofendido, hasta que noto como esté tenía la vista fija a espalda él. Tras quitarle la pata de la boca giro el cuerpo para ver lo que ya sospechaba.

Una atractiva loba se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, alta, de pelaje blanco y... bueno… todo lo que le gustaba a su compañero.

Por lo visto recién salía del Cine y revisaba un pequeño bolso buscando algo incesantemente.

La había visto en un par de ocasiones ya que era cajera de un pequeño mini súper en el cual, curiosamente, también había visto en un par de ocasiones a Wild y Hopps aun que eso era irrelevante.

-Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo…- Fue demasiado lento en hablar ya que el otro canino había ido a paso veloz para "hablar" con lo que el muy probablemente creía seria su futuro esposa.

-Bueno esto será divertido- dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

-Hola linda- saludo Lobato haciendo la mejor pose de galán podía, lo cual en realidad no era mucho.

Esta solo levanto la vista rápidamente para observar quien le hablaba para enseguida volver la mirada a su bolso y contestar secamente.

-Hola-

Lobato poseía una gran sonrisa en su rostro era lo más lejos que había llegado con una hembra en casi seis meses.

-Así que… Entraste a ver una película ¿no?- pregunto intentado sonar profundamente.

-Eso es bastante obvio- volvió a contestar sin despegar la vista de su bolso y continuando buscando algo.

-Jeje… si por supuesto…- rio nerviosamente- Así que… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto con la confianza un poco más baja.

-Eso no te incumbe, no te conozco- contesto desinteresadamente aun sin mirarlo, al parecer, al fin encontrando lo que buscaba pero sin sacer la mano de su bolso.

-Ja..ja..ja… que divertida- ahora reía aún más nervio, se estaba quedando sin ideas-Sabes hoy es una linda noche y es luna llena-

La loba por fin fijo la vista en él pero no de la manera que Lobato había querido. Sus orejas cayeron al entender por qué la hembra lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Todos los lobos sabían que ocurría en la luna llena y si se lo decían directamente a tu compañera era básicamente una invitación a la intimidad.

Viendo su error intento disculparse.

-¡N-no es lo que tú crees! Me refería a que podíamos salir a caminar o algo parecido… No es quiera tener algo contigo – El rostro de la loba se contrajo aún más cosa que esté noto- Quiero decir no es que no fueras hermosa, eres muy hermosa y si quiero tener algo contigo, ¡DIGO! Sería mejor si nos conocemos primero y vamos lento a menos que quieras que vayamos rápido, ¡QUIERO DECIR! No pareces esa clase de loba, no digo que no seas lo suficiente mente atractiva como para no haber tenido a alguien antes, ¡ESPERA ESO NO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR!- El lobo inhalo fuertemente para calmarse- empecemos de nuevo me llamo Lobato- dijo de forma calmada extendiendo su pata para estrecharla.

Pero un fuerte ardor en la cara es lo que recibió.

-¡MIS OJOOOS!-

-¡TAXI!-

La canina por fin saco la mano del bolso mostrando una pequeña lata de gas pimienta. Pese a su entrenamiento de oficial y ante el hecho que se encontraba sumamente distraído sin contar la corta distancia la canina le dio de lleno en todo el rostro con ese irritante líquido para luego llamar a un taxi y salir lo más rápido posible dejando atrás a ese "peligroso" "acosador".

-AHHH QUEMA Y MUCHO, OYE IDIOTA TRÁEME ALGO DE AGUA O UN PAÑUELO ESTO ARDE- llamaba de forma irritada a su compañero ya que podía oír como este intentaba contener, de mala forma, su risa. No sabía que le dolía más, su orgullo o los ojos… no, en definitiva eran los ojos.

-jajaja… si… voy por ella…- Dijo el ártico conteniendo la risa con una pata, pero este se encontraba, ahora, agachado al lado de su compañero grabando todo en una toma panorámica.

Y desde ese día Lobato intento probar suerte con otras especies de caninas además de las lobas pero nunca más en luna llena.

-Amiga

Un sábado, en una fresca y tranquila noche, en una cálida y pequeña casa, una emocionada y joven vulpina se encontraba mirando fijamente su teléfono celular sentada en el tocador de su habitación en el piso superior de la casa de sus padres, con los labios apretados y las cejas ligeramente arrugadas su rostro denotaba una extraña mescla de nerviosismo y miedo.

Marian se encontraba sumamente feliz ya que por fin había conseguido una amiga y solo le tomo 20 años, ahora solo le faltaba conseguir un novio, uno probablemente ciego, pero esa era otra historia.

-¿Qué hare?... ¿Qué hare?...- Se cuestionaba una y otra vez abrazando su esponjada cola de pelaje rojo y blanco sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

Esa misma mañana solo la pudo saludar un corto momento debido a que se encontraba ocupada, instruyendo lo que al parecer eran unos cadetes y no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle si quería salir esa noche.

Pero ahora que tuvo tiempo para pensarlo y meditarlo… ¿Qué solían hacer las amigas?

Ante su triste realidad, después de salir del trabajo, se pasó toda la tarde investigando sobre el tema, además de ver un par de películas sobre amigas, estas últimas fueron su peor decisión, porque ambas eran básicamente las mismas a pesar de llevar títulos distintos; un grupo de amigas, de educación superior, se peleaban, lloraban, se abrasaban, luego volvían a pelearse había un "evento" competían, volvían a llorar, se abrazaban y se perdonaban… en definitiva perdió 5 valiosas horas de su vida…

Sin embargo lo que busco en internet fue muy diferente.

Podían ir al cine… pero y si Judy era sensible a las luces o le temía a la oscuridad… o peor aún... si era alérgica a la mantequilla de las palomitas y por accidente la aspiraba o tragaba y sufría un ataque en ese mismo instante deteniendo su corazón… ella seria inculpada por homicidio accidental de la mejor oficial de Zootopia, seria condenada a cadena perpetua, la encerrarían y arrojarían la llave para pasar sus últimos días tras las rejas sin haber conocido el verdadero amor…

-No, ir al cine… definitivamente no- susurro con el pelaje erizado por el miedo ante las imágenes y secuencias que acababa de proyectar en su mente.

Podían tener una pijamada… Sin palomitas claro estaba, pero… que eso no eran para cachorras muy pequeñas… ojala la hubieran invitado alguna vez a una para tener una mejor idea sobre ellas… pero y si sus padres se oponían o si la coneja pensaba que era demasiado infantil y ya no le volvería a hablar pensando que solamente era una zorra infantil sin deseos de madurar y aun peor ya que todavía vivía con sus padres… además que esa enorme colección de peluches que veía de reojo sobre su cama no ayudaba en nada en verse más madura… porque era bastante claro que alguien como la oficial Hopps no tendría cosas tan infantiles cierto… ¿cierto?

-No, eso tampoco- pensó tomando su celular y observando en la pantalla el número de la coneja que un día antes le había proporcionado.

Quizás podrían ir a una cena, no habría riesgo de intoxicación ya que la coneja solo comería lo que le convendría, muy probablemente sería en un restaurante vegetariano cosa que ella podría soportar… Si sobrevivió a una mortal indigestión hace un par de días bien podría soportar un ligero dolor estomacal por comer excesivamente vegetales.

Pero ese no era el problema…

Marian no era estúpida y había visto como el agente Wild y Judy se miraban, era la misma mirada que tenían sus padres.

Así que si la coneja aceptaba su invitación lo más seguro era que el agente Wild también iría, no le molestaba su compañía ya que se comportó como un zorro muy amable y respetuoso desde que lo conoció pero…

Entonces ellos irían como pareja, enamorados y melosos, haciéndole ver como mal tercio, completamente sola, sin cariño y sin amor… eso era tan triste.

-¡Ya se! Solo tengo que llamarle y preguntarle que le gustaría hacer, aun no es tan tarde así que no creo que a papá y a mamá le moleste si salgo un momento sobre todo si voy con oficiales, espero que no se encuentre ocupada… ¡aun si no puede hoy lo dejaremos para otro día!... debo dejar de hablar sola…-

Tomo su teléfono marcando el susodicho número no sin antes aclarar la garganta con un poco de agua colocando el vaso al costado de su celular en el escritorio, decir que se encontraba nerviosa era poco, no sabía cómo tomaría Judy esto, tal vez podría considerarla una acosadora o una obsesiva por hacer al tan "atrevido" en tan poco tiempo de conocerla, pero la emoción de sentir como era una salida amistosa la venció.

Al escuchar el timbre de llamado activo el altavoz esperando que suceda lo mejor.

- _mmm ¿Hola?-_ se escuchó desde la otra línea la voz de Judy algo adormilada pero la vulpina no le dio importancia.

-Eh… H-hola ofici. Digo Judy, soy Marian- contesto con sumo nerviosismo abrazando su felpuda cola observando la pantalla de su teléfono como si tuviera a la misma Judy frente a ella.

 _-Que mmmnnh que tal, que su-sucede-_ por alguna razón la voz de la coneja se escuchaba peculiarmente relaja y calmada además de dar largos suspiros, quizás tenia sueño.

-Yo emmmm quería saber-

 _-…Nick basta…-_ la voz se escuchaba a lo lejos no le tomo mucha importancia y prosiguió.

-quería saber si…- ahora la vulpina escucho un largo suspiro de la coneja ante esto levanto una ceja sin dejar de observando su teléfono- ¿eh Judy sigue ahí?

- _Si… tranquila…que sucede_ -

-eh yo quería saber si te gustaría ir a algún lado, tu puedes escoger la actividad, yo invito- sin poder escoger mejor las palabras opto por ser lo más sincera y directa posible.

 _-Me encantaría-_ una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la vulpina pero cambio a uno de incertidumbre al oír un golpe seco al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Judy estas bien? – esperaba la respuesta de la coneja pero sus orejas cayeron cuando escucho la conversación del otro lado.

 _-Nick… mi teléfono…-_

 _-No lo necesitaras ahora conejita traviesa_ \- la voz del vulpino se escucha lenta y profunda.

 _-No tu no mmmhhh no entiendes estaba en una… no-no, ¡no me tomes de la cola_!- continuo una serie de gemidos y otro par de palabras que la apenada zorra tuvo que oír antes de volver a la realidad ante el grito de su madre que la llamaba a cenar.

-Marian, linda la cena esta lista-

-BAJO- contesto con inercia la vulpina girando el cuerpo para observar la puerta notando el sonido de un vidrio al caerse, regresando su cuerpo a su posición original observando como por accidente tiro su vaso con agua sobre su celular.

-MI AGUA, MI MESA, MI CELULAR, MI- sus orejas se levantaron en alto al oír aproximarse unos pasos a su habitación- Madre…-

Tomando su teléfono intento colgar la "línea caliente" que ahora sonaba a un peculiar ritmo que muy en el fondo ella no quería saber que era.

-¡Cuelga! ¡Cuelga! ¡Cuelga! ¡Cuelga! ¡RAYOS!- susurraba con fuerza al ver que aun que deslizara su dedo, debido al agua, este no reaccionaba-

-¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! – decía con desesperación frotando su teléfono con el pelaje de su brazo intentando secarlo.

Sus orejas se levantaron al oír la perilla de la puerta girar.

-Linda estas bien escuche un grito- dijo una zorra roja de un tono más claro que Nick.

Solamente asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de su hija pudo ver todo normal y tranquilo. Lo único curioso era que Marian se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo fijamente a su madre con una temblorosa y nerviosa sonrisa.

Lo que la vulpina mayor no podía ver era como su hija tenía la cola enrollada sobre su teléfono oprimiéndolo con fuerza intentando callar el peculiar sonido que este emitía.

-Vi- vi un insecto- contesto nerviosa intentado ocultarlo con una perturbadora sonrisa.

-Pero tu comes insectos, recuerdo que de pequeña te comiste tus propias pulgas- rio suave mente su madre pero ella se sintió morir, todos los animales odiaban las pulgas por ser asquerosas y dañinas pero ella en su niñez las consideraba deliciosas cosa que cambio al saber que consumían ellas.

-Po-podríamos no volver a hablar de eso- expreso con ligera molestia y vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, no tardes en bajar- dijo con una tenue risa su madre antes de dejarla sola, era curioso, pensaba rumbo a su cocina, creyó oír un sonido como si alguien saltara sobre una cama, quizás fue solo su imaginación.

Finalmente seco, la joven zorra pudo colgar su teléfono tirándose en su cama boca arriba con su dispositivo en la mano dando un largo suspiro.

Un instante después este volvió a sonar con desgano llevo la pantalla a su vista cambiando su rostro por uno de sorpresa nerviosa al ver que era Judy.

Dudosa contesto pero esta vez sin activar el altavoz.

- _Oh Marian disculpa hace un momento, no escuchaste nada raro cierto_ \- decía una agitada coneja al otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto robóticamente.

 _-Me encantaría salir contigo_ -

-Pensándolo bien… hoy trabajaste así que podrías estar cansada que te parece la próxima semana-

- _Si, por supuesto ya luego nos pondremos de acuerdo en el lugar y la hora-_

-Si claro, nos vemos Judy-

- _Nos vemos-_

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Ante todo eso Marian solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

-Qué bueno que no fue una videollamada…-

Corazón de leona

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿tienes novio? ¿Sales muy seguido? ¿Qué clase de películas vez? ¿Te gusta la comida oriental?-_

¿Esas preguntas eran las idóneas para una entrevista de trabajo?, bueno tal vez la primera si, pero las demás eran bastante claras que no.

Cuando ese viejo tigre comenzó a preguntarle cómo le gustaban los machos lo mejor que pudo hacer fue inventar una rápida excusa y salir de ahí, quizás fue grosera pero no le importaba, ella tenía dignidad y la hacía valer aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Sin duda esta fue la peor entrevista de trabajo que allá tenido hasta el momento y valla que habían sido muchas.

Nea era una leona Joven que hasta hace poco era solo una estudiante más en la basta escuela de medicina de Zootopia.

Eso fue hasta hace pocos meses que se graduó, con gran orgullo de sus padres, unos humildes lavaplatos que con gran esfuerzo y dedicación se partieron el lomo, junto con su hija para poder hacer que esta culminara sus estudios.

El orgullo en la mirada de sus padres no era para menos.

Sin embargo ahora pasaba algo bastante curioso, de pasar a ser una estudiante más paso a ser una desempleada más en esa enorme ciudad.

Ahora lo comprendía.

El hecho de vivir en una ciudad tan grande no significaba más oportunidades sino más competencia para obtener un lugar o un puesto en el cual subsistir.

Nunca comprendió cual difícil era conseguir tu primer trabajo.

Nadie te daba una oportunidad por no tener experiencia y no obtenías experiencia porque nadie te daba una oportunidad.

Un círculo vicioso que más bien parecía una mala broma.

Había olvidado cuantas entrevistas había tenido pero todas terminaban igual.

Hasta hace unas pocas semanas sus padres usaron todos los ahorros que les quedaban para el pago inicial de una pequeña casa que acondicionaron como un pequeño consultorio al ver que no había tenido suerte optaron por que se vuelva independiente.

Su último regalo de ellos para ella aun que faltaban algunas licencias y permisos, entre lágrimas y abrazos les agradeció todo lo que hicieron por ella.

Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan bellas como aparentaban.

Ante el hecho de ser desconocida nadie acudía a ella.

Ante un último intento decidió salir a una entrevista más, quizás así podría ganar algo de dinero poder devolver algo de lo que sus padres invirtieron en ella, pero de la cual volvía derrotada y asqueada.

Estaba por entrar a la zona departamental donde vivía cuando noto como tres mapaches tiraban una bolsa de basura particularmente grande en su contenedor.

-¡oigan que creen que hacen!- llamo con fuerza, si no separaba su basura la multarían y no tenía dinero para pagar la pereza de otros- ¡no me escucharon!

Fue a espaldas de ellos al no darle respuesta.

-¡Señora lárguese de aquí no ve que estamos ocupados!- contesto uno sin molestarse a verla haciendo fuerza para meter tan curiosa bolsa al contenedor.

-Como me llamaste…- Bien eso era todo, necesitaba alguien con quien desquitar toda su frustración y encontró al pobre infeliz idóneo.

-¡No escucho, le dije que!- no termino su frase al ser tomado de la cabeza y levantado por Nea para encararlo.

-Señorita… por favor…- dijo entre dientes con una perturbadora sonrisa luciendo dos hileras de blancos, grandes y afilados colmillos.

Sus compañeros ante esto sacaron unas navajas adaptados a sus tamaños lo cual las hacía muy pequeñas.

Nea con su pata libre saco a relucir cinco grandes y brillante garras negras más largas que las armas de los pequeños.

-He tenido unos meses muy, muy malos… háganme el día- dijo de forma sumamente lúgubre.

Estos al estar ante una depredadora que en su momento era considerada de pareja del rey de las bestias optaron por dejar sus armas y huir a paso veloz.

La leona soltó al pobre infeliz.

-Lárgate antes que cambie de opinión- le dijo apuntándolo con su pata libre. El mapache ante el sabio consejo escapo en dirección a sus demás amigos, después de todo su "aviso" ya estaba hecho.

\- ¡Y NO REGRESEN! ¡SE USAR EL BISTURÍ DE UNA FORMA QUE DEJARÍA EN RIDÍCULO A UN CHEF PROFESIONAL! ¡ME OYERON!- Grito con fuerza, para luego observar esa bolsa de basura, no se la llevaron y si no la separaba se metería en problemas.

Dando un largo suspiro saco la bolsa de contenedor y la soltó sin cuidado en el pavimento escuchando como este emitía un sonido.

Ante esto con curiosidad usando sus mismas garras rompió la bolsa y lo que observo casi la mata de un infarto.

Un zorro con varias cortadas, algunas partes del pelaje rapado y con varios moretones.

Temía lo peor, pero un pequeño ondeo de esa roja cola le indico que aún seguía vivo.

Pero eso no arreglaba nada ¿debía dejarlo ahí? Si le hicieron eso era por algo, además los zorros no tenían una buena reputación en toda la ciudad.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si no lo atendían sus heridas podían infectarse y moriría, pero si lo ayudaba y aun así moría se metería en muchos más problemas y ella no tenía ni el tiempo ni el presupuesto para eso.

¿Qué debía hacer? Y si era un mal mamífero. Lo observo por un instante parecía joven y a simple vista no parecía malo pero eso eran los zorros ¿no? Animales engañosos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se debatía cuando…

-Ayu..da..- susurro débilmente el zorro.

Entonces comprendió, estaba en una situación muy parecida a la de ella, si no le daba una oportunidad… jamás vería su valor.

-Por favor… que seas un buen animal- dijo tomando al zorro entre sus brazos, por suerte era lo suficientemente pequeño como para hacerlo.

Luego de una pequeña caminata hacia su consultorio, el cual convenientemente estaba frente a su edificio, luego de limpiar y suturar varias cortadas del joven zorro lo dejo descansado en el colchón de su consultorio, mientras tanto guardaba las vendas sobrantes en su bodega, era bastante agradable por fin usar esos instrumentos médicos.

Un fuerte ruido le llamo la atención, aunque probablemente ya sabía que era.

Guardando sus cosas y salió de la bodega para dirigirse al consultorio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Quién te mando? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Fueron solo algunas de las preguntas que ese asustado zorro le dijo, al parecer despertó y al verse acorralado intento escavar de ahí tirando varios objetos de su lugar pero ahora este solo la veía fijamente del otro lado de la habitación pegado a la pared.

-Escucha pequeño ingrato, yo te salve, te encontré tirado y moribundo, si no fuera por mi estarías tocando el arpa en el más allá- le recrimino Nea.

Pero el zorro solo la veía con las cejas rectas, corrió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la leona intentando escapar por uno de sus costados, lamentablemente con casi todo su cuerpo vendado y lastimado su velocidad era prácticamente nula, esta solo lo tomo de la cabeza y lo levanto para encararlo.

-Eso fue patético- dijo con las cejas rectas, dando un largo suspiro y frotándose la cien prosiguió- escucha eh tenido unos días horribles, si no quieres que te haga lo que no le hice a esos mapaches más te vale que contestes a todas mis preguntas- ante la palabra mapaches la mente del zorro se ilumino recordando todo sin embargo Nea siguió- Te cure pero también te puedo lastimar así que me dirás todo lo que sabes- dijo de forma seria por fin bajando al zorro- ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?- le pregunto más calmada

El vulpino acariciaba su cuello ante el dolor por el peso que soporto para luego mirar a la leona.

-Mi nombre… Es Nick-

…..

-Así que hiciste un préstamo que no podías pagar, te emboscaron en una bodega y de ahí no recuerdas más- repitió de forma resumida lo que le había dicho Nick hace unos momentos.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el escritorio del consultorio cada uno con una taza de café en la pata.

-Básicamente, por suerte se hacerme el muerto bastante bien- Nick menciono con una ligera sonrisa.

-Así que no tengo que preocuparme que intenten golpearme o amenazarme en el futuro- dijo Nea de la manera más seria que podía dándole un sorbo a su café, sin embargo ese era un detalle que la tenía sumamente preocupada.

-Tranquila, son criminales de poca monta no matarían ni una mosca solo les gusta intimidar los investigue antes de hacer un trato con ellos, pero creo que se entusiasmaron de más conmigo- Menciono el zorro con una dolorosa sonrisa dando un sorbo de su café.

-No deberías estar haciendo estas cosas con gente peligrosa, luces bastante joven ¿dónde están tus padres?- Pregunto sin mucha importancia pero pudo notar como el carácter del zorro cambio y se oscureció para dar una sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba su café.

-Supongo, que están en un lugar mucho mejor…-

Esas fueron todas las palabras que necesito para comprender la situación del zorro.

-Lo siento… No tenía idea…- se disculpó apenada con las orejas caídas.

-No te preocupes je… je… No tienes que hacerme sentir bien, quizás un poco de morfina me ayudaría- Menciono Nick divertido intentando mejorar el ambiente.

-Sabes… yo tengo a mis padres, son maravillosos me ayudaron y apoyaron en mi carrera, y me dieron este consultorio, son los mejores…- dijo con suma gratitud Nea observando su café.

-Enserio… no intentes hacerme sentir mejor- dijo Nick con los ojos rectos, no era necesario que alguien le presumiera los súper padres que poseía y el ya no.

-No- Nea negó quedamente- A pesar de lo que pasas pareces un buen animal y si todo lo que me contaste sobre ti es cierto ellos influyeron mucho en lo que eres ahora. Debieron amarte muchísimo…- confeso despegando la vista de su café al oír un sollozo- ¿Estas llorando?-

-…No…- La respuesta de Nick hubiera sido más creíble si no estuviera mordiéndose los labios y sus ojos no estuvieran lagrimeando incontrolablemente con la mirada perdida.

Llego la noche y después de una amena plática llego la hora de la despedida en la salida de su pequeño consultorio.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien solo?-

-Las he tenido peores. Así que… ¿este es tu "hospital"?- dijo Nick fijando la vista en el pequeño complejo.

-No te burles, que sin este "hospital" no estaríamos teniendo esta platica-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿te debo algo por tu ayuda?-

-Solo prométeme que ya no te meterás en problemas pequeño- eso sonaba más como una advertencia que como una sugerencia.

-Lo intentare- no era una afirmación pero con eso bastaba- tal vez… te va ir mejor de ahora en adelante-

-Gracias por el voto de fe-

-¿Sabes lo que dicen? ¿Qué abecés solo necesitas de una semilla para generar un enorme bosque?- decía el zorro mientras caminaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la calle.

-Sí, lo supuse, está loco…-

A la mañana siguiente…

Abriendo sus ojos con pesadez contemplo la luz que se colaba por su ventana indicando un nuevo día.

Ya era muy tarde para volver a su departamento así que opto por dormir en el colchón de su consultorio, siendo sincera consigo misma solo era una cuestión de pereza para cruzar la calle.

Vio el reloj y ya estaba bastante entrada la mañana, quizás la única ventaja de ser desempleada era poder levantarse a la hora que quería, sin embargo eso no lo valía.

Unos golpes a su puerta la volvieron a la realidad con algo de pesadez y adormilada abrió solo para encontrarse que no había nadie, levando una ceja en duda ya que casi no había cachorros en esa calle para hacerle bromas.

-Aquí abajo- escucho y bajo la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño zorro del desierto, presionando un pañuelo contra su cabeza, que si no fuera por su áspera voz podría jurar que era un cachorro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto aun con su ceja levantada.

-Vez el pañuelo en mi cabeza- ella solo afirmo con duda y extrañeza- ¿Eres doctora?- esta solo volvió a afirmar de la misma forma- Entonces si puedes ayudarme- dijo de forma pesada.

Aunque no le gusto la forma en la que le contesto ese pequeño bribón no podía darse el lujo de ser selectiva en sus pacientes.

Acepto al pequeño zorro descubriendo solo una pequeña cortada en su pequeño cráneo, estaba por hacer un chiste sobre el asunto pero la cara de ese vulpino le decía que quizás no poseía sentido del humor.

Luego de una corta platica sobre cómo se lesionó y oírlo susurrar que necesitaba un bate, por fin llego a lo que quería saber desde que toco a su puerta.

-Como supiste de este lugar- dijo está colocando un poco de vendaje en su cabeza.

-Un amigo me lo dijo- fue toda la respuesta del zorro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios al creer quien era ese amigo, después de todo su nuevo paciente era un zorro.

Eso fue agradable aun que el resto del día no hubo más trabajo esa pequeño actividad le había levantado el ánimo así que probo con un poco de suerte abriendo de manera oficial al día siguiente.

Para su suerte un chillido de unos neumáticos al frenar la hizo asomarse por su ventana para ahora ver a un perezoso bajar de un llamativo auto de la forma más lenta y tranquila posible.

Este entro con la simple y llana intención de querer un chequeo general, cosa que hizo encantada.

Y con el pasar de los días algunos otros animales siguieron apareciendo en su consultorio, pero cuando preguntaba cómo habían dado con ese lugar, siempre eran las misma respuesta, un amigo me lo dijo, ya en este punto ya comenzaba a dudar que fuera el mismo "amigo" ya que después de todo era muy poco probable que ese zorro conociera a todo el mundo, cierto… ¿cierto?

Y con el paso del tiempo la voz se esparció de una leona medico sumamente buena que ayudaba a todos los animales y si te encontrabas en una mala situación económica y necesitabas una consulta ella podía llegar a un acuerdo mutuo.

Un año transcurrió ahora con su consultorio más surtido de aparatos y de medicamentos. Solo veía nostálgica la ventana, no había sabido nada más de ese zorro así que solo podía esperar que se encontrara bien.

Unos toques a su puerta le volvieron a llamar su atención.

-Tiene un paciente- le comunico su nueva asistente tras abrir la puerta.

-Déjalo pasar- dijo de forma pesada estirando sus huesos, como extraña los días donde podía despertar a la hora que quisiera.

-Que tal- escucho una voz que nunca olvidaría y rápidamente fijo su vista al marco de la puerta- Me robaron un paquete de gomas de mascar en una revisión, así que… quería saber si pudieras tu hacerme mis estudios- dijo despreocupadamente un zorro rojo, con las puntas de la orejas y la cola de tonos negros, sonriendo.

-Por su puesto…amigo…-

No todos son buenos en este mundo pero cuando ayudas a la criatura correcta puedes llegar a tener una recompensa muy grata.

-Cerebro, valor y corazón

Una solitaria tarde en una solitaria área de Zootopia un solitario lobo negro caminaba silenciosamente hacia el edificio de machos dentro de la academia a largo plazo de la ZPD, a diferencia del curso regular donde eran habitaciones mixtas, en este curso los instructores se tomaban la molestia de dividirlos en sexos, muy probablemente sabiendo la cantidad de hormonas que se cargaban los jóvenes a esa edad.

Regresando a nuestro canino amigo.

Jhon se encontraba meditando los sucesos póstumos a su encuentro con la oficial Hopps, quizás fue una lección de humildad, el hecho de ser apaleado por presas, era un animal bastante inteligente debido a su disciplina pero curiosamente en su intento por demostrar su valía eso lo volvía sumamente impulsivo.

Había ocurrido aproximadamente hace un par de meses su encuentro con la oficial Hopps y había aprendido mucho en el transcurso y había estudiado con detenimiento cada uno de los consejos que le había otorgado la oficial antes de despedirse, sin embargo había uno que no lograba entender al cien por ciento.

- _Podemos aprender teóricamente en base de nuestras cuestiones personales pero solo podemos crecer moralmente con el apoyo de un ser correcto…-_

-¿Eso significa que tengo que conseguir amigos?- se cuestionó antes de que su fino oído captara un sonido bastante peculiar.

Momentos antes…

Una coneja joven coneja de un pelaje grisáceo claro que asemejaba el color blanco se dirigía rumbo al edificio de las hembras mirando con suma felicidad su móvil.

La oficial Hopps fue lo suficiente mente amable como para darle su número personal, una vez terminada su "clase", para hablar con ella algún día, ya que a palabras de la coneja mayor era interesante tener otra compañera de su misma especie en el futuro, aunque el shock inicial por tan peculiar regalo fue mayúsculo, permaneció congelada mirando tu teléfono con el numero en la pantalla incluso diez minutos después de que Judy la había dejado sola, no se podía comparar con la emoción que sintió al acabar su primera clase y esperar en su habitación un mensaje por parte de la coneja mayor.

Cada noche de la primera semana, después de haber visto a la oficial, tenía una rutina peculiar; llegar a su habitación, hacer sus deberes lo más rápido posible, y observar lo que quedaba de la noche esperando algún mensaje por parte de la coneja, después de todo no era como si su lista de contactos fuera muy larga como para esperar otro mensaje, a excepción de sus padres claro está.

Fue bastante decepcionante que la primera semana no ocurriera nada, pero mucho más triste que la siguiente tampoco pasara nada.

Reflexionando un poco era bastante obvio que no ocurriría, Judy era una oficial de campo y una figura pública bastante reconocida, algo que probablemente a sus padres les agradaría, era bastante claro que tendría un ritmo de vida bastante activo y ocupado.

Una semana más paso sin cambios hasta que una noche decidió dormir más temprano de lo habitual y su teléfono sonó.

Sin molestarse en ver quien era contesto, completamente segura que era su madre.

-Mamá… duermo…- dijo sin levantar la cara de su almohada.

- _Soy muy joven para ser madre_ \- contesto la voz al otro lado de la línea con una leve risa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Aun que Judy se disculpó por haberla despertado la coneja más joven pasó los siguientes quince minutos intentando pedir perdón por su falta de "respeto".

A partir de ese día las pláticas entre las conejas fueron más frecuentes, y ahora solo veía un mensaje en la pantalla de su móvil por parte de Judy deseándole suerte en las pruebas que se aproximaban.

- _vamos pequeño esto no es lo tuyo_ \- escucho al otro lado de una cerca que delimitaba a la academia

Reconocía ese par de voces, apretando los ojos al recordarlos.

Como todo conejo curioso, se asomó en una pequeña esquina para ver que ocurría, aunque lo que vio ya lo esperaba.

Un elefante lo suficiente mente joven como sus cortos colmillos lo demostraban junto con un rinoceronte de un cuerno igualmente corto denotando su juventud molestaba a una pequeña zarigüeya que yacía inmóvil en el frio suelo todos con el uniforme de cadetes.

Mel y Rain eran los nombres de los más grandes respectivamente, se dedicaban a molestar a los mamíferos más pequeños para que abandonen la academia, ¿la razón?, menos competencia para ser asignados a un buen distrito al momento de graduarse, sin mencionar que ellos fueron los otros dos afortunados que podían pasar un día con uno de los oficiales de más alto rango de la ZPD, cosa que aceptaron gustosos pero al enterarse que era "la coneja" policía desistieron a último minuto remarcando que no podrían aprender nada de un mamífero débil y pequeño.

Jenny no sabía que le causaba más molestia que fueran solo un par de bravucones de mente tan cerrada o que menospreciaran de esa forma tan vil a su heroína.

-Vamos levántate, si te haces el muerto esto ya no es divertido- decía el paquidermo tomando de la camisa al pequeño que simplemente no se movía.

- _Que hago.. Que hago…-_ se cuestionaba la única hembra del sitio no podía hacer nada, ¿se iría y dejaría a ese pequeño a su suerte?- _¡No! Eso no, ya no más, que hago, que hago…-_ se seguía preguntando apretando los ojos con fuerza pensando para enseguida abrir los ojos juntando todo el valor que había estado acumulando recordado una de las frases de su oficial a seguir.

- _El cambio está en ti-_

-¿Quieres ver cuanta presión soporta antes que abra los ojos?- pregunto divertido el rino envolviendo al "inconsciente" animal en su puño.

-¡O-OIGAN DÉJENLO EN PAZ!- Grito la coneja a todo pulmón llamando la atención del par de enormes mamíferos que la encararon, sintiendo como todo su valor se esfumo en ese instante-P-por favor…- susurro.

-¡Oye yo te conozco!- dijo el rino soltando al pequeño que callo en el suelo- eres esa coneja que lleno la urna del sorteo para esa tonta actividad de campo con su nombre-

Remarco haciendo a penar ala coneja cuyas orejas se cayeron y sonrojaron pero no desistió.

-¡N-no está bien molestar a los más pequeños!- remarco intentando mantener un voz firme.

-¿Te refieres a este enano?- hablo ahora el paquidermo apuntando al suelo- pero si solo estábamos jugan…- corto su frase al voltear hacia el pequeño marsupial observando que había escapado al notarlo distraído, lo cual irrito al par.

Lo que ninguno notaba era como la silueta de un lobo observaba todo desde el lugar previo de la coneja para desaparecer momentos después.

La coneja bajo la mirada para apretando los puños para hablar.

-Lo que ustedes hacen no es correcto, molestar a los más pequeños está mal…¡No merecen ser oficiales!.. Yo…yo…- No termino su frase ya que sintió como todo a su alrededor se ensombreció levantando la mirada se encontró con el par frente a ella trago pesado, usando todo su valor para intentar no mojar sus pantalones-

-TU QUE PEQUEÑA- fue la respuesta del par observándola directamente.

Jenny no sabía si era su imaginación, pero podría jurar que esos dos crecieron por lo menos un metro más.

-Le-le diré a los profesores- fue su única respuesta.

Esto causo una estruendosa risa en el par.

Ante la confusión de la coneja por este acto el rino la tomo de la espalda y la levanto, como una cría, para encararla.

-No estamos en preescolar enana, no nos asustas- dijo con pesadez.

-Sa-saben las consecuencias por iniciar una pelea dentro de la academia, yo-yo no les tengo miedo- dijo apuntándole con su pequeño dedo justo en el cuerno haciendo temblar su pequeña nariz por los nervios.

Causando otra fuerte risa en el par.

-¡JA JA JA JA discúlpanos es que eres tan adorable que no te podemos tomar enserio!- dijo el paquidermo.

-…ya basta…- susurro la coneja.

-¡Eres tan tierna, casi pareces un peluche de auto!- Dijo ahora el rino.

-…Cállense…- susurro ahora en un tono más bajo.

-¡Mira tu linda nariz como tiembla JA JA JA JA!- comenzaron a reír el par

-¡…Cállense…!- susurro con más fuerza apretando los diente, su mente rememoraba toda su educación inicial y como sus compañeros se reían de ella al haber mojado por accidente sus pantalones debido al alto nerviosismo a la hora de responder una pregunta que desconocía.

-JA JA JA JA eres tan pero tan tierna haciendo ese mohín con tu nariz JA JA JA JA- Remato el Rino riendo con mucha mas fuerza.

-¡NO ME DIGAS TIERNA! – fue el grito más fuerte que había lanzado en su corta vida, junto con el derechazo a puño cerrado más fuerte dando justo en la nariz de ese enorme mamífero, liberando todo su coraje y frustraciones acumulados en años, un golpe tan fuerte que hico tambalear al rino e hizo que a ella se le adormeciera todo el brazo.

Este acto solo acrecentó las risas del paquidermo al ver que su enorme amigo se tambaleo debido a alguien que posiblemente pesaba menos que su cuerno.

Este no fue indiferente a este acto, enderezándose y mirando de una forma muy sombría a la coneja.

-Eso me dolió- dijo de forma pesada sin despegar la vista de coneja la cual ahora temblaba ligeramente cuestionándose lo que hizo y como acabaría todo para ella.

-No suelo lastimar hembras, pero esto tú te lo bus…- El rinoceronte callo y dejo caer a la coneja al sentir como algo se clavaba en su espalda baja.

-¡Vaya! amenazar y molestar a mamíferos que pesan una tonelada menos que tú, eso no me parece muy justo-

La coneja callo sentada al suelo para luego levantar la vista y observar a un glotón con el uniforme de la academia a espaldas de su acosador, mientras el paquidermo lo observa con asombro por no oírlo llegar.

Hace unos momentos…

Jhon presenciaba todo lo que ocurría y lo que le iban a hacer a esa pobre coneja, vio todo el acto tras oír un pequeño grito, por mero instinto se hubiera lanzado sobre ellos pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo.

- _regla 2: no te precipites_ -resonaba la voz de la oficial Hopps en su cabeza.

Bien, esta vez no se lanzaría directamente al acto primero necesitaba analizar el acto, ellos eran dos y le superaban en peso por lo menos una tonelada y medio.

- _regla 3: si hay un incidente pide refuerzos_ -

De la forma más sigilosa que pudo salió de ese lugar a paso veloz para intentar buscar ayuda, no iría con un profesor conocía el reglamento al derecho y al revés de la academia y lo menos que él deseaba era que lo involucraran indirectamente con una pelea, pero no podía dejar de lado a esa pequeña, tampoco podía llamar a cualquier cadete ya que sería altamente probable que no participarían por las misma razones, sus opciones eran pocas.

Pero ahí lo vio, el alumno problema hidratándose en uno de los bebederos, era raro ver a otro estudiante por ahí a esas horas pero muy probablemente estaba saliendo de detención debido a una pelea como era costumbre.

Dudo por un segundo ya había tenido un par de roces con él y ninguno nada agradable, pero de antemano sabia, debido a las clases y rumores entre los demás cadetes, que era extramente fuerte y hábil en la pelea pese a su baja estatura.

Lo pensó solo un segundo más antes de acercarse, aun con algo de duda, para pedirle su ayuda.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo este sin molestarse en voltear, deduciendo quien era debido a su fino olfato.

El lobo estaba listo para reprenderle por el uso de palabras soeces dentro de la academia pero reprimió ese impulso e intentando ser lo más preciso posible, hablo.

-Una coneja afuera necesita ayuda-

Ante esta frase las orejas del glotón se levantaron y finalmente se giró para mirarlo.

Ahora…

-Valla Howlett no sabía que gustabas de defender presas, eso va en contra de lo que dicen de ti- dijo el paquidermo intentando dar un paso.

-Te sugiero que no te muevas si no quieres que tu amigo tenga un ombligo en la espalda- digo este haciendo más presión en su garra media en la espalda del rino que no se movía ni un milímetro.

Mientras tanto la coneja seguía en el suelo aun intentando comprender de donde salió ese depredador y porque la defendía.

- _donde esta ese pulgoso-_ se cuestionó el gloton al no ver a ese lobo que lo llamo en ninguna parte.

- _Regla numero 1: Conoce tu entorno_ -

El lobo se encontraba en la rama de un árbol cercano al otro lado de la barda alineado sobre el par de enormes mamíferos listo para saltarle al paquidermo.

-¡Oigan bravucones!- grito antes de lanzarse llamando la atención de todos, pero fue interceptado por la fuerte trompa de este, para ser oprimido por ella- porque nunca me sale bien…- dijo con pesadez al sentir como sus huesos crujían por la presión.

-Idiota…- dijo el glotón con los ojos rectos, ante su distracción el rino giro y lo tomo de con sus enormes patas oprimiendo su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo – rebelaste tu posición genio- dijo con pesadez aun recriminando al lobo.

La coneja solo observaba al par de depredadores que la defendían pero ahora eran ellos que se encontraban en problemas pese a que había recuperado la movilidad en su brazo no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

-Bien nos topamos con el premio más gordo de la academia, el peligroso depredador James Howlett- dijo feliz el rino observando al glotón inmovilizado- y..- dudo un momento al ver de nuevo al lobo- al nerd de la clase "c"- dijo sin la más mínima importancia, sin embargo el lobo se sintió ligeramente ofendido por ser tan poco conocido en el plantel académico, hubiera dicho algo si no fuera porque podía jurar que sus costillas estaban por pasar a mejor vida.

-Algún último deseo enano- dijo el rino acercando su rostro al glotón en tono amenazante.

-Si…- dijo con pesar sintiendo un ligero dolor en hombro justo donde estaba la estaba la enorme uña de su opresor- Golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas y déjame inconsciente… tu aliento me está matando- dijo con una ligera sonrisa que solo irrito más al rino.

-Muy gracioso enano, veamos si aún tienen esa mueca en el rostro cuando te tire todos los colmillos- estaba listo para hacer escarmentar a ese depredador cuando su compañero soltó al lobo dejándolo caer en el frio suelo- ¿qué crees que haces?-

este no respondió a la pregunta, limitándose a mover sus enormes orejas, una seña con la trompa fue suficiente para que el rino entendiera un extraño mensaje soltando al glotón para salir de ahí de la forma más rápida posible dejando a los tres confundidos cadetes en ese sitio.

Los tres se alinearon inconscientemente al ver al par salir de ahí.

-¡SI!- la coneja no pudo contener la emoción- ¡ESO LE SUCEDE POR METERSE CON QUIENES NO DEBEN!- Jenny canturreaba con alegría y Fang tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro sin embargo Howlett percibía algo en el aire, tras dos fuerte inhalaciones capto un aroma muy conocido por él.

-Oh demonios…- susurro para sí mismo al saber que era lo que venía.

-No volverán por aquí estoy segura- seguía canturreando la coneja corriendo en círculos por el lugar hasta que choco con la pierna de alguien que se encontraba a espaldas de ellos deteniéndose en seco.

Ella levanto la vista, el canino volteo pero el glotón permaneció en su sitio sabiendo que era el viejo y canoso alce vicerrector del lugar, había ido a ese lugar porque había oído que habían disturbios en el sitio lo dudo por un momento pero al ver la espalda del depredador problemático junto a ese par, lo tenía todo claro.

-DETENCIÓN- Fue su palabra y su orden.

Ahora todos se encontraban en una sala de castigo que simulaba un calabozo medieval, porque en una academia como la de Zootopia no podían simplemente limitarse a tener un simple salón ordinario de castigos, necesitaban de algo para que los jóvenes entendieran que en el presente o en el pasado a un criminal nunca le iría bien.

Un pequeño cubículo cercano a tres por tres metros cuadrados adornado de moho falso, paja sintética y las paredes talladas para pareces viejas piedras, con un par de antorchas en la zona fuera de la celda que claramente solo eran unos bombillos customizados.

Volviendo con los cadetes.

Cada uno se encontraba lo más alejado, de lo que ese lugar le permitía, del otro, la coneja sentada sobre la paja sintética abrazando sus piernas con el rostro oculto entre ellas y sus orejas caídas altamente preocupada, sus padres le advirtieron que no querían ninguna queja o reporte por parte de ella, si no abandonaría la academia enseguida, el glotón en una esquina presionando con fuerza el brazo donde recibió el agarre, hasta que finalmente la adrenalina paso pudo sentir todo el ardor y dolor que emanaba la parte baja de su hombro, algo curioso que todos notaron es que este llego algo de tiempo después que los demas siendo escoltado por un guardia, algo que al final ninguno de los otros dos "reclusos" dio importancia, mientras que el lobo estaba sujetando los barrotes con la cabeza colgando entre ellos reflexionando gravemente.

- _Como caí en esto… todo lo por que trabaje, todo lo que me esforcé, todo arruinado en este pequeño instante…-_ pensaba dramatizando pero justificadamente.

Él era el más joven de una numerosa casta. Toda su familia provenía de oficiales pero no precisamente de oficiales de policías, sino de guardias de centro comerciales, de seguridad o algunos de los rubros más bajos de oficiales. Por varias generaciones, sus abuelos, su padre, o sus hermanos, intentaban entrar a la fuerza, pero siempre fallaban por algún u otro motivo, siempre escuchaba decir de ellos que estaban felices de sus labores actuales, sin embargo desde cachorro podía ver la tristeza en su mirada ante sus sueños frustrados y la decepción hacia ellos mismos, así que se propuso a romper ese ciclo volviéndose un oficial graduado y reconocido.

Con el paso de los años se auto inculco un método de estudio y una disciplina propia de cualquier marine, pese a esto, muchos lo consideraban molesto o recibía burlas por su forma de comportarse, pero fue una actitud que forjo desde muy joven y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de eso.

Pese a todo se había vuelto bastante confiado y obstinado, confiando al cien por ciento en sus capacidades deductivas, cosa que cambio hace unos cuantos días al recibir una muestra de humildad por parte de la oficial Hopps.

Ahora se empeñaba en aprender de sus errores y a escuchar a los demás dando lo mejor de él.

Sin embargo ahora todo cambio…

Estaba recibiendo un castigo que mancharía de forma permanente su historial, todo por querer ayudar a alguien más, pedir ayuda a un problemático e involucrarse en una pelea que no era de su incumbencia, aun sabiendo que las peleas dentro de las inmediaciones estaban apenadas incluso, en los casos más graves, con la expulsión, todo con tal de mantener la disciplina y buen nombre de la academia. Si, se había memorizado todo el reglamento y la historia de ese lugar, incluido su área de castigo, que si bien no estaba sucio, los hongos y moho artificial le daban un aspecto bastante asqueroso, por suerte siempre cargaba con su desinfectante…

Sin embargo ahora se debatía si de verdad había valido la pena todo esto…

-¿T-te encuentras bien?- se escuchó una suave y tenue voz haciendo que ambos machos voltearan a mirar a la propietaria.

Jenny por fin había levantado la mirada dirigiéndola al glotón al ver que este no dejaba de hacer presión con su pata en su brazo.

-No es nada, me han pasado cosas peores- este solo se limitó a despegar su pata de la zona adolorida.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al ver como esta se encontraba manchada de sangre la cual no se extendió al ser absorbida por su pelaje.

-Así que por eso dolía tanto – ahora podía ver una cortada nada fina en la parte baja de su hombro.

-¿p-p-p-pero como paso esto?- la joven leporina pregunto con ansiedad, no le temía a la sangra pero sí que un compañero suyo saliera herido por su culpa.

-Muy probablemente al momento de ser apresado una de las uñas de ese animal lo corto- respondió el canino desde su esquina aun no muy confiado de su decisión de intervenir y "condenar" su futuro.

Howlett casi no le prestaba atención a ese par limitándose a limpiar su húmeda y ensangrentada pata en el frio suelo de piedra sintética, dispuesto a ponerla de nuevo en el sitio para intentar parar el sangrado.

-ESPERA-

Levanto la mirada al oír como la coneja, que parecía tener solo un par de timbres de voz, bajo y más bajo, alzo la voz.

-¿sí?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Si te la vuelves a tocar la p-puedes infectar, solo… solo necesitamos una venda o un trozo de tela-

-PERFECTO, ES UNA GRAN FORTUNA QUE NOS HAYAN DEJADO EN UN SITIO CON TODOS LOS RECURSOS NECESARIOS PARA TRATAR UNA HERIDA DE BAJO GRADO- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jhon se mostró sarcástico.

-Tranquilo pulgoso, que la pequeña solo intenta ayudar-

-ESTABA TRANQUILO HACE EXACTAMENTE TRES HORAS SOLAMENTE PREOCUPANDOME POR LOS HORARIOS Y LAS PRUEBAS DE LA SIGUIENTE…-

Ese par de depredadores comenzaron una extraña discusión sobre quien tuvo la culpa de todo.

Uno alegando de pedir ayuda a un problemático de dudosa procedencia y lealtad a la ley y el otro diciendo que aquel que no está dispuesto a ayudar por voluntad no puede llamarse oficial.

A todo esto la coneja se encontraba arrodillada algo alejada pero prácticamente en medio de esos dos, sumamente cabizbaja, con la cabeza inclinada y las orejas caídas mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus azules ojos, ninguno la mencionaba siquiera por asomo, pero la culpa la albergaba al haber arrastrado a dos de sus compañeros a sus problemas todo por querer, al menos una vez, ayudar a alguien, terminando empeorando todo.

-Mira cachorro bonito- dijo el glotón poniéndose de pie sin cubrir su herida mirando de forma retadora al canino– Te enseñaría a respetarme si no me las hubieran…- su expresión cambio antes de terminar esa frase para luego recostarse en la pared y caer lentamente sentado en el suelo.

-¿SI NO? ¿SI QU…?- Jhon callo al momento al ver a que se refería - te las cortaron-

En ese momento la coneja levanto la vista de forma sorprendida mirando hacia el depredador herido.

Para los mamíferos existían varias formas de sentirse lastimado o heridos moralmente.

Para la mayoría de los depredadores eran obligardos a usar un bozal sin embargo existían un par bastantes significativas, la primera era quitarte los colmillos por considerarte peligroso algo normalmente reservado para depredadores considerados en extremo peligrosos, y la segunda pero no menos ofensiva…

Que te corten las garras… un depredador podía limárselas por voluntad, pero si te las quitaban por otro animal significaba que eras peligroso y no podían confiar en ti, algo tan humillante como para un rinoceronte perder su cuerno o para un alce perder sus astas algo que solamente siendo depredador podías entender lo denigrante que era, pero que todos los animales entendían su significado.

Howlett retrajo sus dedos escondiéndolos, cosa que no podía hacer si aún tuviera sus largas garras, intentando esconder su vergüenza de haber perdido algo muy valioso para él.

Ahora entendían porque fue el último en ser llevado ahí.

-yo… no sabía…-

-No necesito su lastima…- finalizo con la cabeza inclinada dispuesto a volver a cubrir su herida con su pata.

El sonido de una tela rompiéndose volvió a llamar la atención del par observando como la pequeña coneja tiraba de la manga izquierda de su uniforme con una pata apretándolo con fuerza con sus pequeñas y ovaladas garras a la vez que mordía con fuerza y con el rostro contraído donde los hilos de la manga se unía con la camiseta.

Después de un sonido parecido al de una hoja de papel al romperse la manga cedió dejando su delgado y blancuzco brazo al descubierto.

Sin decir palabras se puso de pie con el pequeño trozo de tela entre manos dirigiéndose al glotón.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- cuestiono este mirando a la pequeña presa.

-Lo correcto- por primera vez en muchos años contesto sin vacilar.

-¡ESPERA!- grito el lobo al ver que estaba por colocar el trozo de tela por sobre esa herida- SI LA COLOCAS DIRECTAMENTE EL MISMO PELAJE PUEDE APLASTARSE DENTRO DE LA CORTADA CREANDO UNA POSIBLE INFECCIÓN POR CONTAMINACIÓN DE LA SANGRE- Ambos animales lo veían con una ceja levantada no entendiendo nada de lo que dijo- Solo… solo pon le esto -intento decir algo más calmado y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco de líquido desinfectante- nunca sabes cuándo puede ser útil- se justificó.

Aplicando un poco sobre la azul tela y otro en la herida, haciendo ligeramente a un lado el pelaje del depredador, la coneja finalmente coloco y atado la improvisada venda esperando que al menos así pudiera estar más cómodo, volviendo lentamente a su lugar sobre la sintética paja, sentándose abrazando sus piernas.

-Si sabes que estos uniformes son muy caros ¿no? – dijo de forma entre divertida y recriminatoria el glotón a la coneja albina.

-N-no te preocupes- dijo suavemente, el dinero era algo que para bien o para mal sobra en su hogar- además, t-tú también rompiste el tuyo- dijo está observando la rasgadura de su manga a la altura de su herida, por suerte el tono azul oscuro camuflajeaba muy bien las tenues manchas de sangre.

Pasaron treinta minutos sin que ninguno de los animales emitiera sonido alguno en sus respectivos lugares que se encontraban el inicio pero estas ves todos observando el centro como si esperaran que algo saliera de ahí.

-…Gracias…- fue James quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto el lobo levantando la vista.

-Ya lo dije, no esperes a que lo repita- le recrimino esté ganándose una mueca de disgusto por parte del otro.

-Lo lamento- ahora la voz de la coneja los hiso voltear- Yo metí a ambos en esto… no era mi intención hacerlos pasar por todos estos problemas…- comentaba todo esto con las orejas caídas y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el suelo- Quise ayudar a un animal pero termine poniéndome a mí y, peor aún, a otros dos animales en problemas… No puedo defender a nadie ni defenderme sola…- dijo en un con la cabeza inclinada- _Tal vez… mamá y papá tenían razón y no sirvo para esto…_ \- susurro suavemente para sí misma la última frase sintiendo como un par de traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Eres valiente- contestaron al unísono.

La coneja levanto la mirada para encararlos no creyendo lo que escuchó.

-Tenías todas las de perder y aun así decidiste enfrentarlos pese a que te superaban en todas tus habilidades físicas- comento el lobo viéndola desde los barrotes.

-Pudiste simplemente dar le la espalda a ese pequeño pero te quedaste para defenderlo completamente sola… fue algo imprudente pero valiente- comento ahora el glotón con los brazos cruzados.

Jenny no había cambiado su postura pero ahora una temblorosa sonrisa yacía en su rostro, con los ojos aguados intentando contener la alegría de ser alagada.

James dio una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Yo no busco peleas, ellos me buscan a mí, cuando llegas a un lugar con una mala reputación los demás solo quieren comparar su fuerza utilizándote como punto de referencia- comento con las orejas bajas y los brazos cruzados- y si terminas teniendo una reputación como la mía de nada sirve reportar con tus superiores, al final nadie te cree, ni confían en ti- La mirada llena de nostalgia y soledad les daba una idea como era la vida de este.

Jhon sorbió algo de aire dispuesto a contar su historia creyendo que era su turno al notar el extraño parecido que tenía esa conversación con una terapia en grupo.

-YO-

-No tienes por qué hacer caso a los prejuicios de los demás- interrumpió la única presa del lugar, causando un tick en el ojo al canino al ser interrumpido e ignorado.

-COMO DECIA, YO-

-D-digo, si es algo cierto que tu especie era considerada una de las más peligrosas- de nuevo fue ignorado causando la misma reacción, ahora la coneja se puso de pie y se acercó hasta estar de frente con el glotón que al estar sentado quedaban a la misma altura- Tu-tu no pareces un mal animal, solamente… ehhh… necesitas sonreír más, vamos intenta sonreír- decía está mirando fijamente al rostro de este esperando una amistosa expresión.

Al no haber sonreído en años, literalmente, James se limitó a retraer los labios mostrando los dientes con un semblante despreocupado.

Sin embargo el resultado no fue el deseado.

La coneja nunca había estado tan cerca de tantos colmillos… largos, blancos, grandes y puntiagudos colmillos, no sabía si fueron sus instintos primitivos pero se petrifico al instante, con una expresión de terror y miedo inaudito, pero agradeciendo internamente ya que pudo controlar sus nervios y evito mojar su ropa interior.

-S-s-s-s-s-sabes, tal vez sonreír n-n-n-n-no es necesario, t-t-tus acciones hablan por t-t-t-t-ti- No sabía cómo termino esa frase pero agradecía menormente que este dejara de "sonreírle" regresando a su expresión entre serie y aburrida.

Ante el hecho de ser olímpicamente ignorado, Jhon cerró los ojos meditando nuevamente si valía la pena meterse en tantos problemas ahora que había escuchado un poco de la historia de ambos animales.

Desde lo más profundo de su mente meditaba absolutamente todos los hechos ocurridos pero ahora añadiendo un factor que había ignorado anteriormente.

El mismo.

No podía darse el lujo de ser selectivo al momento de ayudar a alguien, peor aún, no podía prejuzgar a alguien sin conocer su historia o sin darle la oportunidad de excusarse.

- _Todo animal es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-_ Recordó.

Después de todo él estaba seguro que la oficial Hopps no era la clase de ser que juzgaba a otros sin conocerlos realmente cierto… ¿cierto?

Volviendo a su dilema anterior.

¿Valió la pena arriesgar tanto por tan poco?...….No, absolutamente no…

Pero…

¿Lo haría de nuevo con tal de defender y ayudar a un inocente? … Si definitivamente lo volvería a hacer… ese era quizás el mismo sentimiento que tenían sus familiares al ejercer su profesión.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento abriendo los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de los otros dos "prisioneros" observándolo directamente.

-¿Existe algo en lo que los pueda ayudar?- pregunto ligeramente cohibido al notar la penetrante mirada de ambos.

-Ehhh, pues veras… lo que sucede es… es…-

-Comenzaste a hablar solo y terminaste diciendo que "no valía la pena pero lo volverías a hacer"-

Este solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos y las orejas caídas. Creía que ya había dejado de pensar en voz alta, algo que le había creado muchos malos entendidos y vergüenzas en el pasado.

Todo prosiguió en una amena plática entre los tres o más bien una plática entre la coneja y el lobo en la cual el depredador mayor solo se limitaba a responder en algunas ocasiones, eso para él era sentirse incluido.

El par más joven mantenían una pequeña "discusión" el depredador alegando que cada objeto que se encontraba en ese lugar tenía un significado histórico y filosófico por lo cual debía permanecer cada cosa en su sitio mientras la coneja se excusaba que solamente bajo ese "viejo" y "medieval" cartel de se busca para ver cuánto ofrecían por ese zorro en traje verde.

Howlett solamente veía esa curiosa escena para luego inclinar la cabeza observando el suelo y rememorando lo ocurrido hace un par de meses.

Se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorios con una silla vacía frente a él, algo un poco curioso ya que le habían dicho que tenía un nuevo "doctor" con el cual tratar sus "traumas".

Ya había perdido el número de cuantos psicólogos lo trataron, todos con el mismo procedimiento, le pedían que hablara de su vida con todo detalle, lo cual al final hacia y los pocos que soportaban su historia, se limitaban a decirle unas cuantas palabras y sugerencia alegando que todo al final estaría bien.

No estaba seguro si lo creían un idiota o solo simulaban que hacían un tratamiento para poder cobrar su cheque ya que estas sesiones la pagaba la ZPD al ser estudiante de la academia.

No pediría la lastima ni el entendimiento de nadie, solo tenía dos metas la primera proteger al indefenso y evitar que pasen lo mismo que él y la segunda conseguir los medios para encontrar a su hermano y devolverle el favor de dejarlo medio muerto en medio de la nada en Tundra Town, y si al final eso le costaba todo su futuro de tener una vida normal… tomaría el riesgo.

Lo último que supo de él fue cuando estaba en la correccional al oír a un par de guardias mencionar su nombre y que se creía que estaba bajo la tutela de un peligroso zorro blanco de un solo ojo, lamentablemente no pudo conseguir más información al salir de ese sitio.

Era curioso como todos su pasos lo trajeron hasta aquí… por suerte fue un alivio que esa coneja policía no lo tratara de idiota o insultara su inteligencia como el resto de doctores.

Esa coneja… quizás fue solo un deje de simpatía que sintió por un momento pero los sucesos de hace unos cuantos días le sirvieron para liberar algo de ira y frustración, ante el hecho de haber perdido mucho tiempo y que pudieran lastimar a alguien que por una fracción de segundo lo comprendió.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizás por eso lo trajeron a ese sitio con la excusa de una sesión terapéutica, no sería la primera vez que lo culpaban de un incidente ya sea dentro o fuera de la academia y este no tendría por qué ser la diferencia.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo volvió a la realidad, levantando la vista observo como entraba un zorro con un semblante bastante despreocupado y relajado, por su apariencia no parecía ni un policía y mucho menos un doctor ya que este solo traía unos pantalones cafés con una camisa hawaiana verde y una corbata.

Este a paso lento pero firme avanzo hasta sentarse frente a él.

Bien, si así serían las cosas entonces les seguiría el juego.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar pero el zorro se le adelanto.

-Sabes… cuando era un cachorro quería pertenecer a los scouts y mama tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para que pudiera entrar porque… ¡Diablos! ¡De verdad quería pertenecer a ellos! – comento esto último con una mirada nostálgica observando el suelo con una ligera risa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Ese zorro le estaba contando su vida?, que no se suponía que el que estaba en terapia era el…

-Lamentablemente no todo es como los panfletos que vez tirados en las calles, no todos son amables, no todos quieren ser tus amigos y nadie sabe que una acción tan pequeña puede repercutir enormemente en tu futuro-

Le estaba prestando atención pero no tenía muy en claro a donde quería llegar.

-Y al final tu vida se torna en una espiral de desgracia cada vez una peor que la otra- El zorro finalmente enfoco su verdes ojos en los negros de este viendo su reflejo en la afilada mirada que le dirigía el canino- Pobre… pobre, miserable cachorro sin padre ni madre- dijo esto sin despegar la mirada del glotón, el cual su rostro se contrajo ya que el zorro le toco una fibra sensible, pese a eso él prosiguió.

-Tan solo, tan triste… Esperando que alguien se apiade de su pobre y miserable alma- decía el zorro de manera sínica solo observando como el glotón poco a poco parecía irritarse- y finalmente alguien te toma bajo su manto y solo piensas " _esto no podría ser mejor_ ", pero lamentablemente las esperanzas mueren y descubres que solo eres un pedazo de basura que estaban esperando el momento justo para ser desechado, y lo siguiente que sabes es que solo eres otro triste y miserable animal en un mundo aún más mise-

Un milisegundo más y probablemente ese zorro se hubiera quedado sin un ojo como su antiguo mentor. Ahora observaba la garra de ese joven glotón a un par de centímetros de su rostro mientras él lo tenía sujetado de la muñeca, agradecía infinitamente esos nuevos reflejos y fuerza que sentía hasta hace unos meses ya que sin ellos probablemente hubiera tenido que agendar una cita con su no muy querida doctora.

Ahora observo a ese "cachorro" del cual le había hablado su querida coneja, y noto como logro su cometido, lo quebró. Este tenía una mirada irradiada en ira pero lo más curioso es que estaba llorando.

-¡No te burles de mí!...- le recrimino este, ya que básicamente le había descrito toda su infancia, sin embargo sus sentidos le gritaban alerta, había conocido a varios animales que irradiaban una extraña sensación de salvajismo cuando se encontraban sumamente alterados, pero este zorro tenía un aroma y aura que gritaba salvaje por todos lados pese a estar sumamente sereno.

-Quien dijo que estaba hablando de ti- dijo ese zorro calmadamente soltándolo a lo cual este lo miro con duda-Se muy poco de ti, no te conozco, ni se tu historia mucho menos tu nombre, solo quiero que sepas que existen varios animales con historias sumamente parecidas entre sí, sin embargo no todos podemos salir adelante pero si esta en ti y nace en ti y en el mejor de los casos si tienes un hombro en el cual apoyarte no todo pero si muchas cosas pueden mejorar-

El glotón solo tomo asiento meditando esas palabras y pensando a quien podía pertenecer dicha historia, observando de reojo a ese zorro… No, no podía ser el… alguien con un pasado tan turbio no podía tener una imagen tan despreocupada… ¿o sí?

-A todo esto no se tu nombre- ahora el zorro, igual de tranquilo saco un pequeño pañuelo que parecía contener moras llevándose un par a la boca.

-Mi nombre… Mi nombre es… James Howlett- contesto aun algo aturdido.

-Bien Jimmy mi nombre es Nicholas Wild, puedes decirme Nick- el zorro se cruzó de brazos y pierdas esbozando una agradable sonrisa- Cuando ya no tienes nada que decir solo te queda escuchar, ahora dime cuál es tu historia-

Entre una sesión terapéutica bastante poco ortodoxa y una especie de "Juegos" de preguntas y respuesta la sesión concluyo, quizás la mejor forma de hacer frente a problemas del pasado no eran simplemente ignorándolos e intentar seguir adelante, sino confrontarlos asimilarlos y aprender de ellos para no aislarlos y temerles en el futuro sino convivir con ellos para saber cómo enfrentarlos en el presente.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para observar a su par de compañeros que ahora "discutían" sobre otra cosa, el lobo alegando que cada insecto falso en ese sitio representaban las eras y los soldados en las distintas épocas de la evolución animal mientras la coneja solo movía suavemente con una varilla una tarántula de plástico de su lado de la paja alegando que no le agradaban las arañas.

 _\- si tienes un hombro en el cual apoyarte no todo pero si muchas cosas pueden mejorar-_

Recordó el glotón con una imperceptible sonrisa para luego observar su pata izquierda sin sus garras.

-Supongo… que esto es parte de un nuevo comienzo…- hablo en voz baja recostándose en la pared de piedra falsa- El oficial Wild tenía razón- hablo esta vez algo más alto.

Un silencio abrumador callo en todo el lugar.

Levanto la mirada para enfocar a sus compañeros de celda observando como lo veían de forma fija.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió acechado.

 _-¿CONOCES AL AGENTE NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILD?-_ Exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos animales acercándose peligrosamente e invadiendo el espacio personal del Glotón.

-Si… ¿Ustedes no?- contesto el acorralado animal.

-¡EL AGENTE WILD ES UN SÍMBOLO DE SUPERACIÓN TANTO DE DEPREDADORES COMO DE MAMÍFEROS PEQUEÑOS, SU ORIGEN ES DUDOSO PERO ES UNA FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA TODO MAMÍFERO DE DUDOSA REPUTACIÓN, ADEMÁS DE SER UNO DE LOS AGENTES CON UNA DE LAS MAYORES CAPACIDADES DEDUCTIVAS, UN ANIMAL DE FUENTES HUMILDES, SIN DUDA UNA GRAN FUENTE DE ADMIRAC..!-

No lograba entender que lo perturbaba más si ese lobo supiera tanto de su terapeuta o el hecho de que la coneja lo callara abruptamente de una patada lateral para quedar frente a él con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡¿Has visto al oficial Wild?!- Pregunto con una emoción inmensurable, poco sabia de él en un principio pero ante las descripciones e historias que contaba la oficial Hopps de su compañero zorro un profundo sentimiento de nueva admiración nació en ella poco a poco.

-….ahhh….- Howlet se limitó a emitir un confuso sonido.

-¡¿Es cierto que están sabio como dicen!?-

-….ehhh…-

-¡¿es cierto que si te ve a los ojos puede descubrir tus sentimientos así como tus pesares?!-

\- …ahhhh….-

-¡¿Pese a ser un zorro todas las hembras que lo llegan a conocer dicen que tiene un aire bastante irresistible es cierto?!-Eso no se lo había contado Judy pero lo había escuchado de varias oficiales y una que otra cadete que tuvo la "fortuna" de toparse con él.

-No… sabría cómo responder a eso….- por fin hablo con un ligero tick en la oreja izquierda.

Una serie de cuestiones que debido a la euforia e intensidad con la que se lo hacían, podía jurar que se era más un interrogatorio que unas inocentes preguntas, todo esto mientras el lobo negro recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia intentando rememorar que acababa de pasar.

El tiempo paso y poco antes de que el sol se ocultara una osa polar, desconocida por ellos en ese momento pero muy conocida por la oficial Hopps, les permitió retirarse no sin antes ser notificados que el pequeño mamífero que defendieron reporto todo lo sucedido sin embargo eso no los liberaba de la falta de haber propiciado una pelea y no haber reportado el incidente desde un principio.

Aun así no todo era malo.

Ya se le daría el castigo adecuado a los verdaderos infractores al inicio de semana.

No habría repercusiones en el historial, ni ningún tipo de alerta hacia sus tutores, sin embargo si había algo que no se podía remediar de forma inmediata.

Una humilde disculpa fue dada hacia el mayor de ellos por haberle cortado las garras sabiendo todo el significado que era para un depredador dicho acto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir como única respuesta por parte del glotón.

-Volverán a crecer-

Pese a su mirada inexpresiva pudo notar en su tono de voz que no lo decía con rencor alguno. Rememorando, él no se opuso, ni se resistió al momento de que las cortaran. Quien sabe quizás los terapeutas que tanto presumían en Zootopia estaban haciendo por fin su trabajo o quizás solo el chico no era tan malo como todos, alumnos y maestros decían… ya le pondría un ojo para ver su trato más adelante… por ahora no le tomaría importancia a esa improvisada venda que se veía en su brazo.

Ahora, como si fuera el inicio de un mal chiste, un lobo, un glotón y una coneja, se dirigían a sus respectivos edificios.

Ya había prácticamente iniciado el fin de semana, y a los cadetes se les daba la opción de volver a la ciudad con sus familiares o permanecer en las instalaciones y salir por tiempo limitado. Este peculiar trio prefería permanecer en sus respectivas instalaciones cada uno por una razón distinta y personal.

Un largo camino que se partía a la mitad al final indicaba la separación de uno de ellos.

Todo el trayecto fue silencio, cada mamífero permanecía callado hundido en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo era el idioma corporal de la única presa el que más resaltaba.

Con las orejas caídas los ojos vidriosos, la mirada al suelo, las patas entrelazadas y sus pulgares dando vuelta uno sobre otro solo indicaba que se encontraba un gran debate interno.

Justo en el que el par de machos giro rumbo a su edificio la pequeña presa levanto la voz.

-¡E-E-E-ESPEREN!- grito lo más alto que en ese momento pudo, lo cual era básicamente innecesario ya que el par de depredadores solo se encontraban a un par de metros de elle.

Ante el innecesariamente fuerte llamado ambos depredares voltearon completamente para encararla, haciendo que la pequeña leporina un manojo de nervios.

-Ehhh….yo….ehhhh….-Podía sentir como poco a poco su garganta se cerraba y como poco a poco sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, sin embargo su cerebro junto con su corazón trabajaban a mil por hora- _Que voy a hacer, que voy hacer… esto parecía tan sencillo en mi mente… La oficial Hopps dijo que si quiero hacer esto, sola llegare más rápido pero si lo hago con amigos llegare más lejos… Solamente quiero llegar… también dijo que cuide de mis amistades no todos son buenos, pero si encontraba un verdadero amigo que jamás lo abandone… pero ellos no son mis amigos… pero me defendieron y nunca me trataron de débil… algo que papá y mamá nunca han hecho… papá y mama… Ellos no los aceptarían, dirán que no son de nuestra alcurnia… pero eso no me importa son buenos mamíferos, me ayudaron, ya no quiero estar sola… además mi antigua compañera de medicina herbolaria ya no quiere estar conmigo desde que la envenene por accidente…-_

Ambos depredadores solo tenian una ceja levantada al ver que la coneja comenzó a murmurar quedándose estática en su sitio temblando ligeramente con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados.

 _-además se supone que normalmente son los machos que invitan en su círculo de amistad y de la misma especie, que van a pensar de mí, ¡solo hazlo! no permitas que esto se estanque aquí… NO SEAS TÍMIDA, NO SEAS TÍMIDA, NO SEAS TÍMIDA, NO SEAS TÍMIDA, NO SEAS TÍMIDA, NO SEAS TÍMIDA-_ Finalmente decida levanto la mirada pero al momento de encararlos de nuevo su valor se perdió sin embargo utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir hablando-Yo… que-quería saber….s-si no tienen na-nada que hacer…Si… eh….N-o se s-sientan obligados… si… qui-quisieran…-

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a la ciudad? hay un restaurante de comida oriental no muy lejos de aquí-contesto de manera desinteresada Howlett pero sabiendo muy en el fondo a donde quería llegar esa coneja.

Ambos mamíferos se sorprendieron por tan atrevida invitación, sin embargo para uno de ellos no era esa su idea de cómo pasar un "buen" viernes por la noche.

-¡Espera yo no eh afirmado ninguna salida ni algún acto parecido, en dos semanas inician las pruebas escritas lo que significa que tenemos que estudiar todo lo aprendido en el semes…!- Jhon fue callado abruptamente por el glotón al poner su pata alrededor de su hocico, pese a que este rasgaba la pata opresora más por el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin aire que porque lo dejaran hablar, el agarre simplemente no se aflojaba, era bastante claro quien tenía más fuerza bruta.

-Siempre es bueno relajarnos un poco- dijo sin molestarse a mirar al lobo- sirven alimento para todas las especies así que no habrá problema supongo- una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como la mirada de la coneja se iluminaba- pero cada quien pagara su cuenta- el dinero no era uno de sus fuerte.

La coneja se limitó a asentir rápidamente con una gran e inconsciente sonrisa.

-Entonces te veremos en un par de horas, no te demores-

Dio fin a su conversación soltando al canido y dando media vuelta para seguir su camino. El joven lobo callo en cuclillas para después dar un par de fuertes inhalaciones para intentar que sus pulmones se volvieran a llenar de aire, una vez recuperado intentó alcanzar a su "compañero" para recriminarle perdiéndose de vista en una curva la cual se dirigía a su edificio.

-Amigos…- dijo la pequeña coneja con una sonrisa viendo hacia donde se había ido el par- Gracias…-

…

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Emotivo, aburrido, triste, penoso, gracioso.

Bien luego de aclarar algunos asuntos en mi complicada vida he vuelto y esta vez para no irme.

Espero que les haya gustado este compilado de historias, la verdad estuve muy dudoso si hacerlos o no, pero me terminaron convenciendo. Y de nueva cuenta disculpen la demora.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cross fuera.


End file.
